


Lágrimas y flores para un amor no correspondido

by ilianabanana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Closeted Character, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Daisuga |Hanahaki Disease|Cuando la felicidad de ver a la persona que añoras se vuelve un sofocante dolor en el pecho y las sonrisas se transforman en lágrimas, sabes que has enfermado de amor. Los buenos recuerdos se convierten en tragedias y todo lo que quieres es que el sufrimiento termine mientras te preguntas: ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo?Donde Sugawara Koushi es un chico homosexual de closet y está tan enfermo de amor por su mejor amigo que podría morir. Literalmente.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Preludio de una tragedia

Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Oscuro y vacío. Tan oscuro que Suga no podía ver la punta de su propia nariz. Sin embargo, no era la oscuridad lo que le hacía sentir increíblemente intranquilo, demasiado abrumado. No, era algo más. Algo mucho más profundo, algo que le hacía sentir observado y solitario al mismo tiempo, como si fuera todo y nada, los dos cosas a la vez. Como si su existencia se balanceara sobre la línea de lo real y lo imaginario.

El muchacho permaneció quieto en el mismo lugar en el que había aparecido repentinamente, por largos minutos que le parecieron horas. No sabía si estaba de pie o si estaba sentado, no podía sentir sus propias extremidades, ni las posiciones de éstas. Tal vez no tenía, tal vez simplemente era su existencia incorpórea, permaneciendo. Llegó a esa conclusión de manera extraña, pero eso no le explicó por qué le dolía tanto el... todo. SÍ, había dolor había materia, o eso creía, a esas alturas ya no estaba tan seguro.

Su mente era una maraña de pensamientos confusos que no iban hacia ninguna parte, pero que se volvían más densos conforme pasaba el tiempo. Y joder, ¿por qué dolía tanto? Le dolía allí donde debía estar su corazón y los pulmones. Como si hubiera corrido una maratón su respiración se volvía dificultosa, y sin embargo, no podía escucharse a él mismo inhalar y exhalar, no podía sentir el aire entrar y salir, pero de alguna manera sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

Superado por la extraña situación, intentó restregar las palmas de sus manos contra su rostro en busca de alivio para su frustración, pero fue inútil. Al igual que con sus piernas, sus brazos parecían no estar allí y eso casi le hace llorar. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho si hubiera podido, pero no podía y eso le hizo gritar. El sonido de su voz estrangulada atravesó el aire como afiladas cuchillas e hizo eco, rebotando en la nada una y otra y otra vez, hasta el infinito.

Fue aquel ruido el que pareció despejar el abismo y trajo luz hacia Koushi que, deslumbrado por el repentino brillo, cerró los ojos. Fue hasta ese momento que se percató que tenía párpados y ojos y que podía ver, aunque le fue imposible al principio distinguir la fuente de iluminación a unos metros de él. Un pilar de luz que venía desde tan alto que no sabía que tanto y que chocaba sobre lo que parecía el húmedo piso de la nada.

Fue hasta que todo fue alumbrado que Suga fue consciente de si mismo; de su cuerpo, sus extremidades y sus órganos. Aquello disipó un poco la soledad y la confusión de su mente, pero le trajo un nuevo sentimiento que no le gustó nada. Se sintió expuesto e inseguro y la sensación de ser observado de antes se intensificó tanto que casi deseó volver a la oscuridad. Pero allí no había nadie, sólo él y ese muro de luz que le llamaba como una lámpara a los mosquitos en pleno verano.

El chico dio un paso, ocasionando un ruido húmedo cuando su pie chocó con la superficie sólida del suelo. Luego dio otro, sintiendo que su pie descalzo se hundía cada vez más. Como si se estuviera adentrando al irregular terreno de la arena hacia el mar abierto. El agua subió lentamente, paso a paso, podía sentirla, pero no verla. Humedecía la ropa que llevaba encima y le hacía sentir pesado. Suga sabía nadar, pero en el fondo, de alguna manera, pensó que eso no le ayudaría. Que terminaría ahogándose si seguía caminando, pero no podía parar. Si quería alcanzar la luz, tendría que hundirse. Así que lo hizo.

El agua lo cubrió por completo y el aire abandonó sus pulmones en forma de burbujas que subían hasta el cielo infinito. Su cabello flotó al igual que sus prendas. De un momento a otro, el muchacho dejó de sentir el suelo y se hundió cada vez más, sin posibilidad de volver. Sólo era él, flotando en agua tan transparente que parecía irreal. Y tal vez lo era. La luz estaba cada vez más cerca. Cálida, segura. Él nadó hasta ella, incluso cuando sus pulmones no tenían más aire por expulsar y las burbujas de su aliento se volvieron más y más pequeñas.

Con un último esfuerzo, Koushi tocó con sus dedos la luz.

El agua explotó de repente, con un sonido estridente y cayó a su alrededor en forma de lluvia, pero sin mojarle en absoluto. Sugawara ya no flotaba y había aire en sus pulmones de nuevo. El agua no le mojaba porque estaba fuera, golpeando las ventanas de la habitación con fuerza, mezclándose con un viento bestial. Una tormenta que, con relámpagos, iluminaba ocasionalmente el interior que él reconoció como la habitación de sus padres.

—¿Koushi? —llamó una voz desde la cama. Débil y ronca. Paralizándole. De repente, algo similar al horror se apoderó de él y aun así, de alguna manera, se las arregló para responder:

—¿Sí, mamá? —su voz insegura y temblorosa.

—Ven aquí, cariño —le pidió, pero él estaba aterrado de hacerlo—. Ven, quiero verte.

Suga miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba exactamente igual a _aquel_ día. La puerta entreabierta desde donde sabía que su padre estaba observando. La decena de libros que su madre nunca terminaba de leer en la mesita de noche, las cortinas blancas con mariposas que su madre misma había confeccionado, el cojín junto a la cama donde solía sentarse para pasar más tiempo con ella. Las decenas y decenas de flores apiladas en vasijas que llenaban el aire de un aroma demasiado dulce para ser soportable. El tipo de ambiente que te dice que no tienes mucho tiempo, que si quieres decir algo debe ser rápido.

Con pasos inseguros y aún húmedos, Suga se acercó hasta donde ella descansaba. No podía ver a su madre, estando oscuro como estaba y ella cubierta de sábanas. Pero su figura estaba dibujada allí, era inconfundible. Permanecía inmóvil, a excepción de su pecho que subía y bajaba. El chico se detuvo junto a la cama y un relámpago iluminó la habitación, pintando siluetas en cada esquina.

Iluminándola a ella.

Koushi soltó un grito de terror y cayó al suelo, tropezando en un intento por apartarse de su madre que le miraba con ojos llenos de amor, ojeras de cansancio, piel pálida de muerto y la boca llena de sangre que escurría densamente hasta su barbilla. Sangre que venía de su boca y su nariz, manchando la funda de su almohada y pintando sus labios de forma grotesca. Aun así, su mirada no dejaba de brillar, casi como si estuviera orgullosa de su estado. Como si no deseara que algo fuera diferente. No había arrepentimientos en ella y Suga simplemente no lo entendía. ¿Cómo alguien tan enfermo podía estar tan feliz?

—Oh, vas a ser un hombre tan guapo —dijo con la voz amortiguada por la sangre que caía de su boca—. Te pareces tanto a tu papá. Tan hermoso.

—Basta, mamá —le pidió enterrando los dedos en la alfombra, completamente en shock—. Por favor.

—Koushi, necesito que seas un bien niño, ¿ok? —continuó como si no estuviera desagrándose frente a su único hijo—. Oh, Koushi. Sabes que mamá te ama mucho, ¿verdad? A ti y a papá... A ti y a papá...

Entonces ella dejó de hablar, dejando que el sonido de la lluvia sustituyera el de su voz. Suga se cubrió el rostro con las manos, incapaz de mirarla. Incapaz de mirar esos ojos demasiado brillantes para alguien que estaba muriendo, preguntándose por qué estaba pasando eso, por qué a su madre de entre todas las personas. Hasta que la respuesta llegó a él: _porque la vida no es justa_. Le dijo una voz en su cabeza que sonaba exactamente como la suya. Sí, la vida no era justa. No lo había sido con ella y no lo era con él.

Koushi sintió una enorme presión en el pecho. Ahora tenía bastante claro que venía de su corazón, podía sentirlo; pesado y desagradable mientras algo extraño subía por su garganta. Le picó tanto que comenzó a toser tan suavemente que apenas se dio cuenta de que había escupido algo. Lo sujetó entre sus manos por puro instinto y lo miró por largos segundos antes de mirar a su madre de nuevo. Ella ya no estaba ahí. En su lugar la cama vacía y las sábanas revueltas llenos de pétalos de flores.

El muchacho volvió a mirar sus manos. No habían más que gotas de sangre seca en ellas.

Entonces abrió los ojos. No fue nada exagerado como exaltarse y sentarse en la cama, sudando. No. Suga simplemente abrió los ojos, lentamente, pero con el corazón latiendo tan fuertemente que por un momento sintió que rompería sus costillas y saldría disparado fuera de su cuerpo. La sensación era desagradable, pero no tanto como los restos de la pesadilla que todavía rondaban su cabeza, amargándole la mañana. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no soñaba con su madre, con su madre enferma? Bastante. El sueño de la oscuridad y el agua era nuevo, sin embargo.

Una vez que su corazón se hubo calmado, el muchacho se sentó sobre la cama. No había más ruido que el de los pájaros cantando sobre el árbol frente a su ventana, totalmente ajenos al mal sabor de boca que no le abandonó ni si quiera cuando se puso de pie para abrir las cortinas. El suelo de madera se sintió cálido bajo sus pies descalzos, era primavera, al fin y al cabo.

Koushi salió de su habitación no mucho después. Se talló los ojos y bostezó mientras se dirigía al baño. No le sorprendió encontrar el resto de la casa en completo silencio y oscuridad. Estaba tan acostumbrado que ni si quiera reparó en ello. Todo lo que hizo fue tomar una ducha y ponerse el uniforme antes de bajar a la cocina y preparar el desayuno. Aún tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que tuviera que marcharse a la práctica matutina, así que se dio el lujo de hacer un desayuno completo y un bento para más tarde.

El sol se volvió cada vez más intenso conforme él pasaba los minutos desayunando en completa soledad. Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea prender el televisor para tener algo en que distraerse, pero el sueño que acaba de tener tampoco le hubiera dejado concentrarse en algo más. Suga se preguntaba por qué, después de tanto tiempo, había tenido un sueño como ese. Sí, la muerte de su madre había sido dolorosa y traumática, pero actualmente no se sentía tan abrumado por ello. Aún la extrañaba, por supuesto, y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa porque ella no hubiera partido de la forma en que lo hizo, pero de alguna manera había logrado salir adelante y ahora la recordaba con mucho cariño.

Llegando a la conclusión de que su sueño no se asociaba a nada más que recuerdos aleatorios que su mente había decidido revivir, el chico terminó el desayuno, lavó la vajilla que había ensuciado y sin dirigirse a nadie en específico se despidió para salir de la casa con rumbo al colegio con su bolso de cuero café cruzado sobre su pecho.

El viento soplaba suavemente. Ahora que se encontraba en el exterior podía notar que no era tan cálido, pero eso probablemente cambiaría en los próximos días. Sin embargo, era agradable aquella sensación sobre su piel. De alguna manera le hacía sentir más despierto y fuera de la bruma que su mente había formado alrededor de la pesadilla. Era como si el sonido de los pájaros y el color de los cerezos le recordaran que esa era la realidad.

La preparatoria Karasuno quedaba relativamente cerca de su casa. Caminando no serían más de quince minutos, razón por la que la había elegido en primer lugar. Al vivir solo con su padre, la mayoría de las responsabilidades del hogar recaían en él; las compras del supermercado, la preparación de las comidas y la limpieza. No tenía tiempo para perder desplazándose a otra escuela —aunque al terminar la primaria sus profesores lo habían alentado a ir a una con mayor prestigio académico por sus buenas calificaciones. El único lujo que era capaz de darse era el voleibol y al parecer eso también estaba por terminar.

Las clases habían comenzado hacía unas cuantas semanas y habían entrado unos chicos nuevos al equipo. Nuevos y _muy_ talentosos chicos de primer año que amenazaban con tomar los lugares regulares rápidamente. Sí, eran un poco problemáticos, pero incluso él se había dado cuenta de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se acoplaran. Necesitaría trabajar muy arduamente si no quería ser reemplazado.

Por un instante, Suga sintió que los pensamientos negativos se apoderaban de él. Fue breve, pero también lo suficiente como poner en marcha su método de autodefensa favorito: el positivismo. Siempre que las cosas iban mal, él se las arreglaba para ver el lado bueno y encontrar una solución. Su temple tranquilo, heredado de su madre, era la fuente de su paz interior y casi siempre funcionaba. Él era, por naturaleza, una persona capaz de cambiar el ritmo de las cosas. De refrescarlas.

Sin embargo, Koushi seguía siendo humano y cuando se trataba de sí mismo, encontrar tranquilidad a sus tribulaciones siempre le parecía el doble de complicado. Estaba pensando en eso, con el ceño fruncido, cuando a lo lejos divisó la familiar figura de Daichi. Se encontraba de pie debajo de un árbol de cerezo con el móvil en la mano, vistiendo el uniforme y llevando su bolso colgado en el hombro.

El estómago de Suga se revolvió.

—¡Eh, Suga! —le saludó el capitán con una sonrisa confiable y una mano al aire.

Sugawara se las arregló para devolverle la sonrisa.

—Daichi —saludó de vuelta, deteniéndose a su lado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó lo más casual que pudo.

Ahora recordaba que, además de los nuevos miembros del club, tenía otro _problema_.

—Bueno, has estado actuando raro, así que pensé en encontrarte aquí y charlar de camino hacia la escuela —dijo con total sinceridad. Pero eso no era extraño, Sawamura nunca tenía segundas intenciones.

Koushi reanudó su camino como si nada estuviera ocurriendo. Como si su mente no estuviera corriendo a mil por hora. Daichi le siguió.

—¿Raro? —preguntó, fingiendo no saber de qué estaba hablando. Realmente no esperaba que se diera cuenta tan rápido.

—Sí. Aunque no sabría decir exactamente lo que es. Sólo no se siente como si fueras tú mismo.

Suga respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Le salía tan bien que incluso Daichi que llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndolo era incapaz de dudar de ella.

—Debe ser tu imaginación.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, pero no sonaba como alguien que dudara de su palabra. Más bien parecía dudar de si mismo. Después de un momento de silencio, agregó: —Pensé que, tal vez, estabas desanimado por la llegada de Kageyama— se aventuró a expresar.

Suga suspiró mentalmente y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo durante un segundo. Aún le sorprendía lo poco intuitivo que podía ser Daichi con algunas cosas, pero también estaba bastante agradecido. Que a veces sacara conclusiones como esas, siempre era de ayuda para él que tenía cosas que ocultar. Aunque en esta ocasión el capitán no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, el pensar que pronto sería sustituido no era su mayor preocupación. Pero no sería Koushi quien se lo dijera.

—Es muy bueno jugando —le respondió con simpleza.

—Tú también lo eres.

Suga sonrió por el intento de su amigo de hacerle sentir mejor. Funcionó. Sólo un poco. Aún así la realidad era inminente.

—Pero no soy un genio —rebatió, sus propias palabras hiriéndolo un poco.

Él se había esforzado mucho para poder jugar como titular en el equipo. Había entrenado hasta el cansancio y él y sus compañeros se complementaban bastante bien. Sin embargo, no siempre se trataba de esfuerzo. Kageyama Tobio-kun tenía talento puro y natural que había opacado todo el trabajo de Suga en sólo unas semanas. _Años_ de trabajo. Era normal sentirse desanimado, ¿cierto?

—No, no lo eres. Pero trabajas duro y estoy seguro de que no te quedarás atrás.

Suga le sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en varios días. Su pecho calentándose dulcemente. Daichi podía ser realmente adorable.

—Por supuesto que no —aseguró—. Voy a pelear por mi puesto.

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar —le dijo con orgullo y Koushi sintió sus mejillas calentarse, involuntariamente.

De repente recordó el porque había comenzado a tomar cierta distancia con Sawamura y la incomodidad se hizo demasiado evidente. Aún así se las arregló para seguir caminando, escuchando como se desarrollaría la práctica de esa mañana. Daichi parecía más entusiasmado sobre el futuro de Karasuno ahora que tenían nuevos y talentosos miembros, así que no dejaba de hablar de ello, ni si quiera entre clases. A Suga le gustaba verlo feliz y relajado. Pero también le causaba una sensación extraña en el corazón.

El camino a la escuela fue corto a partir de allí y llevar la charla tampoco fue muy complicado, aunque Koushi estaba seguro de que estaba siendo más silencioso que de costumbre. En la entrada se encontraron con Asahi quien caminaba pesadamente. Al parecer, regresar al equipo y retomar el entrenamiento le había pasado factura. Pero se le veía mucho mejor que cuando había renunciado, así que estaba bien.

Todos amaban el voleibol y querían seguir jugando.

El entrenamiento comenzó de manera energética. Como siempre, Noya y Tanaka estaban haciendo más ruido del necesario y Hinata y Kageyama estaban demasiado ansiosos por entrar al gimnasio. Una vez que montaron todo, calentaron y luego comenzaron con la práctica. Algunos bloqueos, algunas recepciones y finalmente algunos remates. Todo se sentía normal y cotidiano. Tal y como habían sido las cosas durante las últimas semanas, desde que había empezado el ciclo escolar.

La pelota flotó suavemente hasta la posición de Suga, que estaba completamente listo para colocar el pase de Tanaka durante la práctica de remates. Casi era hora de terminar antes de que tuvieran que limpiar e ir a clase. El sonido de las zapatillas rechinando sobre el suelo y el golpe seco del balón estrellándose era todo lo que se podía escuchar, junto con los jadeos llenos de esfuerzo.

Repentinamente, un cosquilleo extrañó llegó hasta la nariz Koushi quien intentó resistir las ganas de estornudar que esto le provocó. Sólo tendría que soportarlo un segundo más, hasta que pudiera colocar correctamente el balón, pero fue imposible. Suga se inclinó hacia adelante, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Sintió el pase de Tanaka pasar por encima de él y luego lo escuchó chocar con la pared. Estornudó un par de veces. La primera de ellas limpiamente, pero la segunda...

—¿Estás bien, Suga-san? —preguntó Tanaka

Suga asintió, pero su nariz hormigueaba y su garganta se sentía un poco tensa. Aquello le trajo el amargo recuerdo de su reciente pesadilla y también el miedo de observar sus propias manos. ¿Qué haría si se encontraba con sangre en ellas? No lo sabía y no quería averiguarlo, pero la mirada de Ryuu era demasiado insistente, así que se forzó a hacerlo. Miró sus manos.

Un pequeño pétalo de color amarillo descansaba entre ellas.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es? —preguntó Ryuu— ¿Un pétalo? —Suga asintió.

—Debió meterse por la ventana y pegarse a mi nariz —racionalizó Koushi mirando el frágil pétalo durante un par de segundos. Sí, aquello era posible, había tenido su atención tan puesta en el balón que probablemente no vio el pétalo flotar con la brisa. Y estaban en primavera de todas formas. Su breve momento de terror había sido completamente irracional. Pero, por supuesto que había sido así. Una pesadilla no significaba nada. Él no estaba enfermo como su madre.

—Ese fue un gran estornudo, Suga-san —intervino Hinata con su inagotable fuente de energía.

Suga le sonrió amablemente y luego soltó el pétalo de flor que salió con la brisa que corría hasta la puerta principal. Intentó que su rostro no mostrara demasiado el desagrado que sentía por las flores en general. No quería que nadie lo supiera y luego el tuviera que dar explicaciones sobre su fallecida madre que las amaba tanto que siempre estaba rodeada de ellas. Que se rodeo de ellas hasta su muerte.

Al término de la practica cada uno de los miembros del equipo se dirigió a su respectivo salón de clase. Como los salones de tercer año estaban muy cerca entre ellos, Suga, Daichi, Asahi y Kiyoko caminaron en grupo, separándose todos excepto Daichi y Suga que iban en el mismo salón. Sawamura inició una conversación sobre los deberes que debían entregar ese día y Suga la siguió lo más cortésmente que pudo. El capitán ya sospechaba que algo extraño sucedía con él, con _ellos_. No quería darle más motivos.

—¡Ah! Sawamura-kun —dijo la voz de Yui Michimiya, de repente.

Suga se tensó, pero Daichi, quien se había dado la vuelta para saludar a la chica, no se percató. Koushi los vio pararse junto a la ventana e iniciar una conversación, mientras él permaneció frente a la puerta del aula. Por un instante, no estuvo realmente seguro de si acercarse también. No quería hacerlo, pero sería grosero no saludar. Michimiya le miró entonces y él levantó una mano un tanto temblorosa, ofreciendo la sonrisa más amable que tenía. Ella le correspondió, tan buena chica como siempre había sido y no pareció notar nada extraño en él.

Rápidamente los dos capitanes se envolvieron en una charla donde Suga quedó fuera. Daichi ni si quera se percató cuando Koushi se adentró en completo silencio hasta su escritorio, pero esto no era nada nuevo, cuando Yui estaba cerca, Sawamura siempre le prestaba toda su atención, aunque Suga no estaba seguro de si se debía a que él tenía sentimientos románticos por ella, como Michimiya los tenía por él.

Sugawara sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero se obligó a sí mismo a ignorarla, de la misma forma en que siempre ignoraba los sentimientos que tenía por Daichi Sawamura. Se recordó a si mismo que no tenía una oportunidad y que sentirse herido porque otra persona sí la tuviera era absurdo. Yui no tenía la culpa de ser una chica y una muy linda, además. Tampoco tenía la culpa de que Suga fuera un chico, un chico al que le gustaban otros chicos. Un chico al que le gustaba uno de sus mejores amigos.

Eso, por supuesto, no le hizo sentir mejor, pero la resignación se sentía cada vez más cercana.

Suga se acercó a su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla frente a él. De su bolso sacó un par de libros y fingió repasar el último tema de matemáticas. Nadie lo encontraría extraño, después de todo, estaban en su último año y estudiar era primordial si querían entrar a una buena universidad. Sin embargo, si alguien se hubiera detenido a mirar su rostro más de cerca, hubiera encontrado la tribulación en sus ojos y el pesar en su alma. Nadie lo hizo, por supuesto, ni si quiera Daichi que entró justo después que el profesor, antes de iniciar la clase.

Suga sintió que el ardor en su garganta que se había instalado desde su estornudo en el gimnasio se hacía más presente.


	2. Un chico normal

Koushi nunca había sido un chico normal, él lo había sabido desde una edad muy temprana.

La primera vez que se percató de que no era igual al resto estaba en primaria. Sakurako-chan era la niña más bonita de su clase y a pesar de su corta edad, la mayoría de los chicos podía darse cuenta de ello. Sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes, su cabello sedoso y de un bonito color castaño oscuro. Sonreía ampliamente y era amable con todos. Pero mientras todos los niños estaban ocupados tratando de llamar su atención y volverse sus amigos, Suga no podía apartar la vista de Sena-kun.

Sena era un chico de personalidad fuerte. Un líder natural. Era el más veloz de la clase y también el más fuerte. Tenía una bonita nariz respingada y largas pestañas oscuras. Su voz era fuerte y siempre se hacía escuchar por todos, pero, sobre todo, era muy gracioso. Sugawara encontraba increíblemente agradable pasar todo el día con él. Si Sena era feliz, él también lo era. Por eso no entendió porque, cuando Sena dejó de jugar con él tan recurrentemente para estar con Sakurako, le dolió tanto.

La segunda vez que se dio cuenta de que era diferente al resto estaba en secundaria. Había sido una tarde calurosa de verano, durante las actividades del club. Habían estado corriendo por la mañana y permanecieron casi toda la tarde practicando remates. Al terminar, todo el equipo se había dirigido a la sala del club para ponerse ropa limpia antes de volver a casa y allí había sucedido. Fue la primera vez que Suga fue consciente del cuerpo semi desnudo de Hideki-kun quien ni si quiera se percató de que lo miraba con las mejillas encendidas.

Todo fue tan confuso, pero en retrospectiva, Sugawara debió haberlo visto venir. Cuando la mayoría de sus amigos estaba hablando de lo bonitas que eran las chicas del club femenil de voleibol, él no podía estar menos interesado. Las voces dulces no le hacían sentir nada y los labios llenos de brillo no le quitaban el sueño. Los romances en las películas no lo emocionaban y cuando una de sus compañeras se le declaró detrás del edificio principal, él no pudo más que dar las gracias y disculparse. En ese momento, todos, incluso él mismo, atribuían su falta de interés en las chicas a la reciente muerte de su madre.

Ojalá hubiera sido así.

El término homosexual llegó no mucho después a su vida y no lo hizo de una manera amable. Fue durante su primer año en Karasuno. Había un chico en tercer año del que Koushi aún en la actualidad no podía recordar su nombre, pero cuyo rostro estaría grabado en su mente aún después de tres años. La mayoría de los chicos lo evitaban, pero lo de tercer año, oh, los de tercero eran terribles. Lo intimidaban a base de amenazas en su casillero y golpes en los pasillos. Cuando Suga preguntó, no sin cierto rencor por la injusticia, el por qué, la respuesta por parte de sus compañeros mayores fue:

—Porque es un maricón.

Maricón era sólo una palabra, pero en ese momento le hizo sentir como si el suelo bajo sus pies se derrumbara. Maricón era la forma despectiva con la que se le llamaba a los hombres a los que les gustaba otros hombres. Era una forma de humillarlos. De despreciarlos. De quitarles su valor como _humanos_. Un maricón no podía tener amigos, no podía ir a la escuela tranquilamente, no podía encajar en sociedad, ni recorrer el camino a casa sin recibir golpes e insultos. Un maricón no sería defendido por nadie.

Él era un maricón.

Cuando comprendió lo que era y la forma en la que la sociedad japonesa lo recibiría se aterró. Sí, él nunca había sido igual al resto de los chicos, pero hasta ese momento estuvo realmente asustado de lo que significaba. Durante semanas no comió correctamente y apenas pudo dormir entre pesadillas donde el acosado era él y no ese chico de tercero de nombre olvidado que finalmente dejó el colegio a mediados del año.

Estaba tan perdido.

O lo estuvo, hasta que conoció a Daichi.

A pesar de que, por ese tiempo estuvo a punto de dejar el club, Suga se las arregló para seguir jugando. Sus senpais del equipo habían notado su bajo rendimiento, pero eran personas amables y jamás le sugirieron que se retirara. Tampoco era que su estado anímico afectara tanto a Karasuno, él, después de todo, era un chico de primer año que no se volvería regular hasta mucho después.

Daichi venía de una escuela primaria diferente a la suya. Se conocieron en el club y la verdad es que volverse amigos no fue difícil. De alguna manera, ambos se entendían muy bien. Ambos eran demasiado maduros para su edad y bastante intuitivos. Sawamura era temperamental y Suga era refrescante. Daichi era serio y Koushi confiable. Ambos eran buenos en los estudios, aunque destacaban en diferentes materias.

Sawamura fue el primero en notar su cambio de ánimo. Nunca le preguntó a qué se debía. Únicamente se limitó a vigilar que comiera sus almuerzos de manera correcta y a veces se quedaba en su casa para vigilar su sueño. Tal vez Suga lo hubiera podido comparar con un papá preocupado, pero la imagen que él tenía de su propio padre era realmente diferente. Estar con Daichi le hacía sentir seguro y reconfortado.

Fue inevitable que ambos se volvieran tan cercanos, incluso cuando Asahi se unió al círculo de amigos que se reúne para almorzar y que sale los fines de semana a ver una película. Los tres pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero para Suga, Daichi era su número uno. A él le habló de su madre y de sus preocupaciones como un chico de preparatoria y Sawamura siempre, _siempre_ le escuchó.

Por supuesto, hablarle de su homosexualidad era otra cosa.

Koushi estaba convencido de que si podía llevar una vida normal era sólo por el hecho de ocultar su orientación sexual. Después de pasar la crisis inicial en completo silencio —tanto de sus amigos, como de su familia—, se había documentado un poco en internet. Para su sorpresa, había mucha gente como él. Chicos a los que les gustaban los chicos, chicas a las que les gustaban las chicas y personas a las que les gustaban ambos, pero aun así, no se sentía con la seguridad de decirlo en voz alta. De hecho, estaba seguro de que moriría llevando ese secreto a la tumba.

De todas formas, nadie parecía notarlo y para su buena suerte, los chicos del club de voleibol estaban tan absortos en sus actividades que realmente era todo en lo que podían pensar. Jamás creyó que tener como amigos a un montón de idiotas del vóley fuera tan bueno. Nadie lo metía en aprietos preguntando sobre chicas. Asahi era demasiado tímido para tocar el tema y Daichi demasiado apasionado al deporte. Aunque sí parecían un poco interesados en Shimizu —pero ¿quién no?

Los chicos del club hicieron que su vida escolar se sintiera sencilla, tranquila y _normal_ , tanto que la mayoría del tiempo se le olvidaba que era diferente. La mayoría del tiempo sólo era Koushi Sugawara, estudiante modelo, un poco ruidoso y amante del voleibol. Pero a veces, cuando se encontraba sólo, tenía _pensamientos_. Pensamientos sobre chicos y lo que se sentiría enamorarse normalmente de uno sin ser juzgado. Pensamientos sobre ser correspondido.

A veces, cuando no podía mantener los pensamientos positivos, esas ideas se transformaban en culpa y se señalaba internamente por no poder amar a una mujer. Todo sería más fácil si pudiera querer a una chica. No tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie, viviría una vida tranquila, tal vez podría tener hijos —le gustaban los niños— y moriría en paz con el universo. A veces incluso se preguntaba qué pensaría su madre de haber dado a luz un niño extraño.

Suga sabía lo que era, pero no podía aceptarse por completo.

Las chicas no le gustaban y tampoco tenía el valor para estar con un chico. Así, el sueño de vivir un romance de preparatoria quedó enterrado. Se prohibió a sí mismo fijarse en cualquier hombre, consciente de que aquello sólo le traería problemas. No quería convertirse en el chico gay que haría sentir a los otros con el derecho de humillarlo. No quería perder el voleibol. No quería perder a Daichi.

Pero el corazón desea lo que desea y no hay quien lo gobierne.

Suga no está seguro de cómo, ni cuando pasó. Sólo recuerda que una mañana vio rematar a Daichi y su corazón saltó de alegría, causándole un rubor tan fuerte en las mejillas que Asahi le preguntó si estaba teniendo fiebre. Ojalá hubiera sido eso. Una fiebre por sobreesfuerzo o un resfriado por no secarse el cabello antes de dormir. Pero él sabía que un resfriado no te hace avergonzar cuando tu mejor amigo te mira y tampoco te hace soñar con él casi todas las noches. Sí, probablemente estaba enfermo, pero de algo completamente diferente.

Si Koushi hubiera sido una chica, hubiera estado feliz. Hubiera escrito cartas y las hubiera metido en su casillero sin una firma. Hubiera cocinado chocolates para San Valentín y hubiera ido a apoyarlo a todos sus partidos, sin importar que Karasuno no fuera una potencia del voleibol. Tal vez hubiera tenido el derecho de ponerse celoso de Yui Michimiya y hubiera trabajado mucho para que Daichi lo notara por sobre su vieja amiga. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, hubiera juntado el valor para declararse antes de la graduación y entonces ellos pudieron haber llegado a algún lado. _Juntos._

Pero Suga no era una chica y estaba muy lejos de querer serlo, así que cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, todo lo que hizo fue llorar de frustración, encerrado en su habitación. No hubo cartas, ni chocolates y tampoco habría una declaración; ni durante primavera a principio del curso, ni durante el invierno, en la graduación. No había nada para Sugawara excepto odio por sí mismo y su estúpido corazón que había elegido a la persona que menos quería perder. Porque Daichi era lo suficientemente amable como para no discriminar a ningún miembro de la comunidad LGBT+, pero él no estaba seguro de que tuviera el temple suficiente como para aceptar que estaba enamorado de él.

Sugawara se vio en la obligación de olvidar ese amor.

Decir y hacer son cosas diferentes, sin embargo. Ser consciente de sus sentimientos por Sawamura lo llevaron a un estado de ansiedad apenas soportable. Koushi no tenía problemas para cambiarse en el mismo lugar que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo, pero con Daichi era diferente. Tampoco podía mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a mostrar sus segundas intenciones, e incluso los roces en medio de los partidos hacían saltar su corazón. Estaba muy enamorado, a pesar de que no quería estarlo. Querer a Daichi era como traicionar su amistad. Como traicionar la confianza que le había entregado.

Y Suga no quería ser un traidor.

Las vacaciones antes del nuevo ciclo escolar le sirvieron para despejar la mente. Karasuno participó en un torneo, pero fue descalificado pronto, así que los miembros tuvieron tiempo suficiente para encargarse de sus propios asuntos. La distancia obligada ayudó a Sugawara a controlar sus emociones. A aceptarlas y guardarlas muy en lo profundo de su ser, seguro de que, cuando iniciara el tercer año, estaría preparado para seguir adelante. Aquella no sería la primera vez que tuviera que pasar por algo similar, así que estar listo no le haría daño. Estaba seguro de que lo resolvería.

Salió un par de veces con Daichi durante esas vacaciones, siempre usando a Asahi como barrera entre los dos. El ambiente se sentía distinto para él, pero estaba seguro de que no era así para el resto y eso le trajo cierto alivio. Él quería seguir siendo normal frente a ellos. Quería seguir siendo Suga, solamente Suga; el chico de sonrisa fácil, confiable y refrescante. Quería seguir siendo _normal_.

—¿Suga? —llamó una voz.

El muchacho, que se encontraba demasiado inmerso en sus propios pensamientos parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de regresar los pies a la tierra. Su mente había volado fuera del salón del club en algún momento, pero por alguna razón, no podía recordar en que había estado pensando. Tal vez no era nada, tal vez simplemente se había desconectado.

—Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo? —preguntó a Daichi quien se había acercado hasta su lado.

El resto de sus compañeros equipo ya estaban guardando sus cosas, listos para irse.

—Sí, te preguntaba aún estaba en píe la sesión de estudio en tu casa.

Suga frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber acordado algo similar. ¿O sí?

Sawamura pareció darse cuenta, así que fue lo suficientemente amable como para aclarar:

—Asahi y yo te pedimos ayer que nos ayudaras con inglés.

—Oh, lo había olvidado —dijo rascándose la parte trasera del cuello con gesto un poco avergonzado.

—¿…Es mal momento? —le preguntó genuinamente preocupado.

—No, está bien. Sólo lo olvidé. Mi padre está de viaje por su trabajo, así que no hay nadie en casa.

—¡¿Pijamada en casa de Suga-san?! —intervino Noya energéticamente.

—Reunión de estudio —le corrigió Daichi como un padre que regaña a su hijo—. Eres libre de unirte, Nishinoya.

—Paso —dijo el libero tomando su bolso y se escabulló tan rápido como pudo por la puerta, seguido de Tanaka que tampoco parecía tener la intención de ser arrastrado a una sesión de estudios intensa como solían ser las de los de tercero.

Suga sonrió nada discretamente por la intolerancia de sus compañeros de equipo a la escuela en general. Parecía que no les gustaba nada a parte del voleibol. Bueno, suponía que mientras pasaran sus exámenes todo estaría bien. Podrían seguir viniendo al club, aunque sus calificaciones no fueran las mejores.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Asahi y los de tercero, que eran los últimos, se marcharon.

Teniendo en cuenta los recientes acontecimientos, Suga se sentía un poco nervioso por estar junto a Daichi en su habitación. Antes, aquello no hubiera sido un problema, incluso le hubiese propuesto quedarse a dormir, pero ahora, simplemente era imposible para él. Realmente era un alivio tener a Asahi de por medio, al menos así no era tan difícil mantener la compostura y seguir fingiendo que no había nada extraño con él.

Los tres juntos caminaron en medio del atardecer con sus bolsos sobre el hombro y una charla tranquila sobre las clases. La única razón por la que se estaban reuniendo fuera de la época de exámenes era porque se estaban quedando muy atrás en los temas. Suga no era un experto en inglés, pero era bastante bueno. Daichi y Asahi lo necesitaban para poder graduarse correctamente ese año, aunque ninguno de los dos planeaba ir a la universidad, como Koushi. El capitán tenía la idea de ingresar a la academia de policía de Miyagi y Azumane aún no se había decidió, pero sí estaba seguro de que sería una escuela técnica.

Antes de llegar a la casa Sugawara, los chicos se detuvieron en una tienda de conveniencia para obtener algunos bocadillos y bebidas. La dependienta, que conocía a Koushi por vivir en el barrio, les atendió de manera amable e incluso les informó de las promociones que había en ese momento, por lo que pudieron irse con unos cuantos yenes más en los bolsillos.

Al arribar a casa, ésta estaba en completo silencio y oscuridad. El señor Sugawara se había ido de viaje esa misma mañana y no regresaría hasta dentro de dos días.

—Pueden acomodarse donde gusten —dijo Suga con natural amabilidad cuando llegaron a su habitación.

—Gracias —dijo Asahi con timidez, tratando de encontrar un buen lugar para su gran cuerpo. Daichi, en cambio, asintió con neutralmente y tomó asiento cerca de la cama.

Suga notó que sus amigos habían dejado espacio entre ellos para que se sentara. Era lo normal, pensó. Si querían que les enseñara, Koushi tendría que supervisarlos a ambos y aún así, no estaba muy seguro de querer estar tan cerca de Daichi. Temía que su corazón comenzara a latir demasiado fuerte y ellos lo escucharan. Justo ahora, siendo sólo tres personas, le era más difícil concentrarse en algo o alguien más para no pasar vergüenza.

—¿Es muy poco espacio? —preguntó Daichi mirando el hueco entre Azumane y él. Al parecer, Suga había pasado demasiado tiempo mirando su asiento—. Lo siento —le dijo y se recorrió un poco más.

Suga sonrió en agradecimiento, pero no se sintió muy honesto al hacerlo.

Finalmente tomó su lugar.

—¿Con qué deberíamos comenzar? —preguntó abriendo su libreta y sorprendentemente, su voz sonó templada y tranquila.

—No entiendo muy bien el _reported speech_ —confesó Daichi con un poco de vergüenza. Asahi asintió también.

—Tal vez es porque no tienen muy claras las estructuras de los diferentes tiempos —reflexionó—. Déjenme ver sus apuntes.

Para Suga, fue fácil meterse en el papel de profesor. Además, Daichi y Asahi eran muy buenos escuchando. Siempre hacían las preguntas oportunas y si no entendían algo, sentían la confianza para decirlo, entonces Koushi lo repetiría hasta que todo estuviera claro y saltarían al siguiente ejemplo. Ayudar a sus amigos a estudiar también le ayudaban a él a entender mejor el tema, pero había algo en el asunto de la docencia que le hacía sentir bien. Había pensado en eso muchas veces, a Suga realmente le gustaba enseñar.

Los tres cuervos terminaron los aperitivos y las bebidas antes de dar por terminado el primer tema. De vez en cuando, los chicos se enfrascaban en conversaciones sobre otras cosas; música, películas, programas de televisión y voleibol. Los tres estaban muy entusiasmados con el próximo partido de práctica que tendría contra Nekoma, su viejo rival. Takeda-sensei incluso les había conseguido un nuevo entrenador para la ocasión.

Para cuando finalmente terminaron eran las nueve de la noche. No habían podido abarcar todas las dudas, pero sí las mas importantes y los tres chicos acordaron volver a reunirse la siguiente semana para una nueva sesión de estudio. Por ahora, disfrutarían de su fin de semana y provecharían para enfocarse en otras materias.

—Suga, deja que nos quedemos aquí esta noche —dijo Daichi recostándose sobre la cama a su espalda.

Suga, quien se encontraba guardando sus cosas de vuelta en la mochila se paralizó por un segundo antes de responder con una sonrisa. Estuvo a punto de poner un pretexto sobre que tendría que irse temprano a algún lugar, no creía ser capaz de dormir tranquilamente en la misma habitación con la persona que le gustaba, pero la voz de Asahi le interrumpió.

—Pensé que mañana te encontrarías con Michimiya temprano —cuestionó.

—Bueno sí… —dijo Daichi y Koushi no pudo evitar notar el tono de voz nervioso.

Aquello probablemente podría significar nada, pero su corazón se apretó dolorosamente dentro de su pecho. ¿Daichi y Michimiya se encontrarían en fin de semana? ¿Por qué él no sabía nada eso? Su estómago se revolvió y algo dentro de sus pulmones le causó mucho dolor. Se sentía herido, pero se obligó a sí mismo a disimular. Había practicado para momentos como esos. Todo lo que debía hacer era sonreír. Sonreír.

—¿Una cita? —preguntó, intentando hacerlo sonar como la típica burla que le haces a un amigo, pero en su lugar su voz salió estrangulada. Al segundo de formularla, Suga se arrepintió de haber hablado. No estaba seguro de querer obtener una respuesta

Las orejas de Daichi se tiñeron de rojo y el corazón de Koushi se detuvo dolorosamente. Él… ¿estaba avergonzado?

—No, claro que no —le respondió, pero Koushi lo conocía demasiado bien como para caer en esa mentira tan mal ejecutada—. Sólo me pidió que le ayudara a conseguir unas cosas para el club de las chicas.

La triste excusa sólo sirvió para aumentar la ansiedad de Suga, quien en un intento de recuperarse a sí mismo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta su escritorio. No quería tener esta conversación, ni hoy ni nunca, pero no encontraba la manera de salir de ella sin que sospecharan que había algo _anormal_ con él. No quería que ellos se dieran cuenta. No podían darse cuenta. Así que se obligó a resistir.

—Michimiya es muy bonita —dijo Asahi, entonces. Dirigiéndose a Daichi quien sonrió con cariño.

Suga sintió el momento exacto en que esa sonrisa de resquebraja el corazón.

—Y además es una chica sorprendente —respondió el capitán sin percatarse de la mirada amarga de su armador—. Nos conocimos durante la primaria, estuvimos en el mismo grupo el último año y nos llevábamos muy bien. También juega muy bien.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Azumane y aunque Koushi sabía qué no lo hacía con mala intención quiso pedirle, implorarle, que se detuviera. No quería escuchar la respuesta a eso, porque en el fondo, pensaba que la conocía—. Creo que hacen bonita pareja. ¿A que sí, Suga?... ¿Suga?

—Yo… no lo sé —se limitó a responder, con el corazón en un puño. Incapaz de admitirlo en voz alta. Un nudo en su garganta que apenas pudo disimular con éxito.

¿Qué si hacían bonita pareja? Parecía que el único que no se había dado cuenta de eso, era Daichi. Ambos se veían tan bien juntos que Koushi ni si quiera podía darse el lujo de estar celoso. Michimiya era bonita, inteligente, atlética, responsable y muy amable, pero, sobre todo, parecía locamente enamorada de Sawamura. Suga podía saberlo porque él también lo estaba. Ver el brillo en los ojos de la chica era como verse reflejado a sí mismo.

Daichi soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Nosotros, ella y yo… Bueno… ¿Suga, ocurre algo?

El chico en cuestión se sobresaltó por el repentino sonido de su nombre en boca de Sawamura.

—Creo que… estoy en mi límite —dijo incapaz de controlar sus propias palabras. Para su suerte, ellos lo interpretaron de manera diferente.

—¿El entrenamiento fue muy duro? —preguntó Asahi— Ahora que lo dices yo también estoy hecho polvo.

Las manos de Sugawara temblaban.

—Sí… yo… creo que quiero ir a dormir. Lo siento chicos.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Perdón por molestar hasta esta hora —dijo Daichi poniéndose de pie y colgando su bolso en su hombro.

Asahi le imitó.

En silencio, los tres chicos bajaron las escaleras. Y Koushi los dirigió hasta la salida. Como buen anfitrión, hizo todo lo posible para despedirlos con buena cara, pero el dolor en sus pulmones no lo hacía tan fácil. Si sus amigos notaron que estaba mintiendo sobre el cansancio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se marcharon charlando tranquilamente y Suga miró sus espaldas hasta que la oscuridad se los trago. Sólo entonces regresó a casa.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de él le trajo un alivio momentáneo que duró a penas unos segundos. Durante los primeros minutos de su soledad intentó convencerse de que no se sentía herido, que el rostro que había puesto Daichi al hablar de Yui no le había hecho daño. Pero el dolor era palpable, ahora no sólo en su corazón, sino también en sus pulmones y en su garganta cerrada.

La madera de la puerta sobre su espalda se sintió cálida. Koushi cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire que en realidad no se sintió como tal. Por alguna razón, en su cabeza sólo podía recrear la reunión de Sawamura y Michimiya, mañana por la mañana. Estaba seguro de que Daichi era de los que estaban en el punto acordado antes de tiempo, sólo para no hacer esperar a la otra persona. Él estaría vistiendo ropa casual, tal vez el cárdigan azul que tanto le gustaba. Entonces Yui llegaría a tiempo, preguntándose si se había equivocado de hora. Daichi le diría que no y luego se ofrecería a cargar su bolso. Ella se sonrojaría, pero aceptaría y entonces caminaría juntos, uno al lado del otro, encajando perfectamente.

Y se sintió celoso de todo eso.

Su pecho se agitó con fuerza, repentinamente, interrumpiendo su depresiva línea de pensamientos. Entonces, la garganta de Suga empezó a picar y la inesperada falta de aire se hizo obvia. El muchacho se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y llevó las manos hasta su rostro cuando la tos atacó. Al principio suave y después como una ráfaga. El aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones de manera errónea y se mantuvo así durante largos minutos hasta que _eso_ pasó.

La garganta de Suga se abrió y se cerró dolorosamente. La tos había traído de su interior algo que le raspaba los conductos respiratorios y volvían la situación desesperante. Se sentía como estarse ahogando. Su cuerpo luchaba por expulsar el objeto ajeno a su organismo que salió no mucho después, con una última exhalación, aterrizando en sus manos.

Koushi pasó saliva para despejar su garganta. Sentía la mente un poco difusa por la anterior falta de aire, pero una vez que se hubo recuperado, miró sus manos, encontrando la cosa más extraña que hubiera pensado nunca.

Allí, en medio de sus palmas, encontró una rosa amarilla con pétalos húmedos por su propia saliva.


	3. Enfermo de amor

La voz del profesor se escuchaba lejana. El sonido del gis sobre la pizarra se sentía como un sueño. Era la última clase del día, matemáticas, para ser más exactos. No era una materia en la que Suga pudiera darse el lujo de tener la cabeza en las nubes. Los temas de último grado eran complicados, pero hacía días que simplemente no podía concentrarse en nada; ni en la escuela, ni en los deberes domésticos, ni en el voleibol. Estaba demasiado asustado como para mantener su vida normal.

Asustado de comenzar a escupir flores en cualquier momento.

Había pasado una semana desde que el primer brote salió. La confusión que Koushi sintió en ese momento no podía compararse con nada, simplemente no entendía _cómo_ era posible. Al principio pensó que tal vez todo era parte de una extraña confusión, pero conforme pasaban los minutos, aquella idea se iba desvaneciendo dentro de su cabeza. La flor estaba allí, en sus manos, la había sentido resbalar hacia afuera por su garganta y aterrizar en sus palmas. Realmente había sucedido.

Durante los primeros días no supo que hacer. Pasó el fin de semana preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo sin idea de si debía hablarlo con alguien. La situación con su padre era complicada y tampoco se sentía con ánimos se acercarse a Daichi en privado. Sin embargo, cuando el segundo brote salió de su boca, cuatro días después del primero, fue que comenzó a sentir miedo. Miedo de verdad.

Cuando Suga era pequeño, su madre solía decirle que no debía tragarse las semillas de la sandía o germinarían en su estómago y entonces crecerían sandías en su interior. Él lo había creído, por supuesto, no tenía razones para no hacerlo y cada que comía sandía durante el verano, se aseguraba de separar correctamente las semillas. ¿Tenía esto algo que ver con su reciente situación? Koushi no recordaba haber tragado semillas de rosas amarillas.

Al inicio, confundido como estaba, Suga había decidido esperar. No tenía caso negar el hecho de que realmente había esperado que todo fuera un error; una mala jugada de su mente, pero no había sido así y ahora buscar ayuda de un profesional era primordial. No había querido buscar nada en internet, demasiado preocupado de ser diagnosticado con algo erróneo, así que, aunque estaba asustado, también estaba curioso de saber que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, además de escupir flores como si se tratara de un caramelo mal comido, no había otra señal de que algo estuviera mal. Sí, la situación estaba afectando su rendimiento escolar y deportivo, pero físicamente su cuerpo parecía estar bien. No le dolía nada, no había otros síntomas como fiebre o dolor en el estómago y definitivamente él no sentía nada diferente a excepción de su incapacidad de ver a Daichi a los ojos, pero ese era otro asunto.

Así que había decidido acudir al hospital. Ellos le habían dado una cita para esa misma tarde, así que tendría que faltar a la práctica de ese día. No le había mencionado nada a sus compañeros o al entrenador. Takeda-sensei sabía que por razones personales tenía que ausentarse, pero nada más. Hasta que él mismo no tuviera respuestas, no quería preocupar a los demás. Tal vez no fuera nada, tal vez…

La campana de la escuela sonó y todos se pusieron de pie. Después de despedir al profesor, cada uno de los alumnos se dedicó a guardar sus cosas. Como siempre, Daichi se paró junto a Suga y lo esperó pacientemente mientras el de cabello platinado buscaba en su cabeza lo que le diría para que le dejara marchar sin muchas preguntas.

Asahi esperaba en la puerta.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó y él, cuidadosamente, negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, surgió algo y tengo que irme antes —respondió de tal manera en que no tuviera que mentir. Ya se sentía demasiado mal guardando sentimientos extraños por su mejor amigo, no quería agregar mentiras a eso—. Takeda-sensei lo sabe, así que no hay problema.

—Oh… pero ¿está bien que faltes? Tenemos el partido contra Nekoma muy cerca.

Suga sonrió comprensivamente.

—Aún no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Creo que Ukai-san sabe exactamente quien va a ser el titular en ese partido.

—Suga…

—Está bien. De verdad. Ahora, en serio tengo que irme o llegaré tarde.

—Claro, te veo luego —le respondió, pero era obvio que se sentía confundido. Tal vez pensaba que Koushi estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Sugawara no esperó nada más, tomó sus cosas y con una última sonrisa tranquilizadora en la boca se marchó. En el pasillo se encontró con Asahi, al que no le dio explicaciones, simplemente le dedicó una mirada amistosa, recibiendo a cambio una mirada extrañada, pero no pidió explicaciones tampoco. Suponía que ninguno de sus amigos preguntaría nada, al fin y al cabo, no lucía como si Suga estuviera padeciendo físicamente. Aunque lo estuviera.

El camino a la parada del autobús era corto, pero como estaba nervioso le costó trabajo mover las piernas hasta allá. La situación le parecían tan irreal que no sabía que hacer. Tener miedo era natural, aunque no supiera exactamente a lo que le temía. El bus llegó no mucho tiempo después y Suga subió a él con su bolso cruzado sobre su pecho. Tomó un asiento individual junto a la ventana y juntó toda la paciencia que tenía para resistir los nervios hasta su destino. Ni si quiera el pintoresco paisaje de Miyagi le hacía sentir mejor.

Llegó al hospital veinte minutos después. En la recepción, una enfermera le recibió amablemente, como si fuera completamente insensible a toda la gente enferma alrededor. Suponía que no sería capaz de hacer ese trabajo si no fuera así. Sin embargo, cuando Koushi le dijo que tenía cita con el doctor Nakayama su mirada se volvió una mezcla extraña de lástima y compasión que sólo logró alterarlo más. ¿Lo que tenía era tan grave?

La mirada de la enfermera se clavó en su nuca incluso mientras se marchaba. El lugar completo olía a productos de limpieza, un aroma tan fuerte que era enfermizo. Gracias al cielo la zona de emergencias estaba en otro edificio o simplemente hubiera podido manejarlo. Estar en un hospital nunca era grato, mucho menos para él que había tenido que pasar demasiado tiempo en el gracias a la enfermedad de su madre.

Su turno comenzó en tiempo y forma. El consultorio no era diferente a otros que había visitado. Un lugar espacioso, limpio y todo blanco. Había una camilla de examinación y una báscula. También un escritorio, una silla y una planta en la esquina que pretendía darle un poco de vida al lugar y fallando completamente. Toda la luz que entraba a la habitación se debía a una ventana alejada de la puerta, pero era un poco amortiguada por las cortinas color crema.

—Buenas tardes, Suwagara-kun —el doctor le recibió solemnemente, su gesto profesional y tranquilo—. Por favor, toma asiento.

Koushi se apartó de la puerta, asintiendo tímidamente. ¿Cuánto hacía que no visitaba a un doctor? Demasiado tiempo. Generalmente era un chico saludable, así que no lo necesitaba, pero ahora, estando frente a uno, se sentía un poco intimidado. Los doctores tenían el poder de arreglarte la vida o de arruinarla con malas noticias.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —le preguntó mirando un montón de hojas sobre su escritorio.

—Mi padre está trabajando —respondió.

—De acuerdo… —hizo una breve pausa—. Leí lo que le dijiste a la enfermera cuando sacaste la cita y por eso decidí tomar tu caso. Aunque tarde o temprano, hubiera llegado a mis manos, así que fue una suerte que llegara pronto —Suga lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Ya deberías saber que lo que tienes no es _común._

No, por supuesto que no. Nada en él era _común_. Sin embargo, esa no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo? —preguntó con voz tranquila.

—Bueno, es algo complicado de explicar. ¿Tienes la muestra que expulsaste?

Suga asintió y le entregó la última flor que había escupido y que había puesto en un frasco de cristal. Estaba completamente intacta. Un capullo a medio florecer y color brillante.

—¿Hace cuántos días fue la última vez? —le preguntó.

—Hace tres días. Fue cuando decidí hacer la cita.

—Ya… Es una rosa amarilla.

—¿Eso influye en algo? —preguntó. El doctor negó.

Después de unos minutos mirando el capullo de rosa a medio abrir, Nakayama dejó el frasco en su escritorio y le miró seriamente, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que tenía que decir, no para que Suga no se preocupara, sino para que entendiera la situación. El hombre dejó descansar sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio y dijo:

—Voy a dar por hecho que jamás has escuchado del _hanahaki —_ Koushi se mantuvo en silencio—. No me sorprendería. La enfermedad es tan rara que apenas se registran unos veinte casos en el país al año. A veces, menos. El fenómeno, como algo científico es bastante complejo, pero en pocas palabras, Sugawara-kun estás enfermo de amor. O, mejor dicho, de amor no correspondido.

Suga sonrió con nerviosismo. El rostro de Daichi pintándose en su mente de manera fugaz. Su bonito rostro adornado por una espléndida sonrisa. Esa que siempre le ponía nervioso.

—Yo… no lo entiendo —dijo.

—Una persona normal, —comenzó a decir el doctor, con toda la paciencia del mundo. Probablemente comprendiendo su confusión— cuando se enamora y es rechazada, pasa por un duelo que generalmente se traduce en depresión, ansiedad o ambas cosas. El impacto físico se reduce a falta de apetito o de sueño, pero después de un tiempo de “sanación”, el sujeto puede seguir adelante con su vida e incluso volver a enamorarse —Suga asintió aún sin entender muy bien a donde se dirigía la conversación—. Sin embargo, hay algunas personas que son extremadamente sensibles, emocionalmente hablando, y las repercusiones físicas no se quedan sólo en las consecuencias de la depresión y la ansiedad. Las personas hipersensibles, con un bajo porcentaje de probabilidad debo añadir, desarrollan hanahaki. El hanahaki hace que crezcan flores en los pulmones de la persona que lo padece. La planta se desarrolla lentamente y va creciendo, alimentándose de los sentimientos de rechazo que siente el enfermo por la persona de la que está enamorada. El primer síntoma visible son los capullos de flores expulsadas, después de eso viene la falta de oxígeno, a veces sangre expulsada por la nariz y la boca — Nakayama se acomodó en su silla—. Voy a ser directo con usted, joven Sugawara. Esta enfermedad, es mortal cuando la planta se desarrolla demasiado y obstruye los canales respiratorios, causando asfixia. Pero cuando es detectada a tiempo, es curable.

Suga parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de procesar toda la información. A pesar de todo, no le costó trabajo creer las palabras del médico. Todo tenía sentido para él; el amor no correspondido, las flores, todo. Estaba enfermo de amor por Daichi Sawamura. Tan enfermo que podría morir. Y no sabía por qué se sentía peor, si por la noticia o por le hecho de que probablemente lo sabía. El doctor debió leer su rostro atribulado porque le preguntó:

—¿Entiende usted todo lo que le he dicho? Sé que puede ser un poco difícil de asimilar, pero…

—Creo que sí… yo… ¿qué tengo que hacer para curarme? —preguntó sólo para no llorar. 

—Bueno, hay tres formas. Pueden intentarse las tres. Como ya he explicado, el hanahaki lo produce un amor no correspondido, por lo que la primera solución es lograr que te correspondan. Sin embargo, comprendo lo difícil que podría ser esta opción, generalmente una persona que desarrolló hanahaki, lo hace porque siente que jamás podrá conseguirlo —Suga sintió un amargo sabor de boca al escuchar en voz alta aquello que sabía pero que había preferido ignorar—. La segunda, es un poco complicada, pero la mayoría de las personas suele elegirla; enamorarte de otra persona puede curar el hanahaki. Por supuesto, esta solución solo puede elegirse en la fase inicial de la enfermedad, porque toma tiempo, pero a juzgar por el capullo que has traído de muestra, eres candidato para ello —Koushi apretó la boca. Enamorarse de alguien más… por supuesto que había pensado en ello, pero, para un chico al que le gustan los chicos, era demasiado aterrador. Ya se sentía demasiado mal queriendo a su mejor amigo—. La tercera opción es la solución rápida; una operación para extraer la planta de los pulmones antes de que pueda causar problemas—Suga estuvo a punto de sonreír, aquella parecía su opción. No tendría que confesar a Daichi sus sentimientos, ni buscar a alguien más, era perfecto. Pero, la voz del doctor le detuvo de cantar victoria—. Sin embargo, hay algo que debe saber con respecto a la operación. Si usted decide someterse a ella, es probable que no pueda enamorarse nunca más.

La mente de Suga quedó en blanco por tres breves segundos, luego comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Las tres opciones le traerían la ruina de una u otra manera. Confesarse a Daichi significaría el fin de su amistad, buscar a alguien más para enamorarse era imposible, simplemente no podía deshacerse de lo que sentía por el capitán y someterse a cirugía le arrebataría uno de los pocos sentimientos positivos que poseía el ser humano. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Ninguna de las tres opciones parecía la correcta y es que la situación era más complicada que la de un chico hetero. Un chico hetero podría haber puesto en práctica las dos primeras soluciones sin restricciones, pero él, no importaba que opción eligiera, su vida se volvería un infierno.

Pero él quería vivir así que tenía que decidir.

—¿Hay algo que le esté incomodando? —preguntó el doctor—. Sé que elegir una opción puede ser complicado, pero como le he dicho, usted aún puede aplicar a las tres. La cirugía generalmente es la última opción.

—Yo… preferiría no tener que confesarme y no sé si seré capaz de fijarme en alguien más —dijo finalmente.

El doctor le dedicó, por primera vez, una mirada de confusión.

—¿Aún no te confiesas? —preguntó. Suga negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo—. ¿Entonces como sabes que tu amor no es correspondido?

Koushi tragó fuertemente, a su mente viniendo el rostro feliz de Sawamura cuando hablaba con Yui por los pasillos.

—Porque es un chico —confesó. ¿El doctor Nakayama lo juzgaría? No lo sabía, pero tenía que ser sincero si quería salir de ello—Un chico al que le gustan las chicas. No tengo oportunidad.

—Ya veo… bueno, en ese caso es más complicado —dijo con la profesionalidad de un hombre con muchos años de experiencia—. Sin embargo. Tal vez esa sea la causa de tu hanahaki.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó sin entender— Pensé que la causa era amor no correspondido.

—Lo es. Pero sería más correcto decir que se da en personas que, a pesar de tener un amor no correspondido, _no pueden darse por vencidas._ Tú no puedes rendirte con esa persona porque nunca has intentado que él que sepa sobre tus sentimientos. _Piensas_ que él podría rechazarte, pero como no ha sucedido, en el fondo eso te da esperanzas.

—Yo no… eso es absurdo. Yo _sé_ que él _jamás_ va a mirarme de esa forma —dijo, pero al escuchar esas palabras algo se removió dentro de él. ¿Podría ser eso cierto?

—Bueno, probablemente tengas razón —le dijo sin filtros—. Pero tal vez todo lo que necesitas es escucharlo directamente de él para seguir adelante.

—Es mi mejor amigo —respondió con la presión en el pecho tan fuerte que rápidamente se transformó en lágrimas. Pequeñas lágrimas que rodaron por sus ojos—. No quiero perderlo.

—Yo, no son un especialista en sentimientos, pero como alguien que tiene experiencia en hanahaki, quiero pedirte que lo pienses. Tu vida corre peligro si no lo tratamos a tiempo y no me gustaría tener que llegar a la operación. ¿No sería triste su _jamás_ pudieras volver a enamorarte? ¿No significaría que es el fin de una segunda oportunidad?

Una segunda oportunidad… Las segundas oportunidades eran valiosas. Una segunda oportunidad para ganar un partido de voleibol, una segunda oportunidad para pasar un examen, una segunda oportunidad para vivir, una segunda oportunidad para enamorarse… Koushi limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Por supuesto que entendía a lo que se refería, pero aún así era tan difícil tomar una decisión.

Tendría que pensarlo.

—Una cosa más antes de que se vaya —le dijo el médico—. ¿Practica usted algún deporte?

Suga asintió, con la mente aún medio perdida.

—Estoy en el equipo de voleibol de mi escuela.

—Debe tener mucho cuidado. Como ya mencioné, el hanahaki afecta a las vías respiratorias, podría tener dificultades al respirar al correr o saltar. Así que será mejor que informe al profesor a cargo de su condición, al menos hasta que logremos solucionarla. Lamentablemente, no hay medicamentos que nos ayuden a controlar la enfermedad —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Si al final decide recurrir a la opción de la operación necesitaremos que su tutor firme los papeles. Así que espero que informe le correctamente de lo que hablamos el día de hoy. Agendaré su siguiente cita para dentro de dos semanas. Por favor, hágame saber su decisión.

Suga salió del hospital sintiéndose demasiado ajeno a sí mismo. Era como si se encontrara dentro de un sueño. Uno bastante cruel, porque, aunque ninguna de las noticias le había tomado por sorpresa, la verdad es que eso tampoco lo hizo fácil. Parecía que la anormalidad lo perseguiría hasta la muerte y no podía evitar preguntarse _¿por qué a él? ¿_ No le había bastado a la vida con hacerlo homosexual? Tal vez ese era su castigo por gustar de los chicos. Tal vez Dios no estaba contento con él.

El camino de regreso a casa se sintió más rápido de lo que realmente era. Tal vez su percepción del tiempo había sido afectada por su preocupación. Había estado pensado en muchas cosas. Se sentía como si el mundo entero hubiera caído sobre sus hombros. Estaba asustado, desconcertado y abrumado. Porque fuese lo que fuese que eligiera, él saldría perdiendo. Morir o vivir para ser un paría de la sociedad… para Daichi.

Cuando llegó a casa estaba en completo silencio y oscuridad. No tenía cabeza para nada, pero un nuevo problema había surgido. ¿Cómo se suponía que abordaría el tema con su padre? ¿No sería lógico que le preguntara quién era el causante de su enfermedad? ¿Qué le respondería entonces? ¿Sería capaz de decirle la verdad o le mentiría?

La relación con su padre no era mala, pero tampoco era buena. Él siempre estaba demasiado ocupado con el trabajo y se veían muy poco, la mayoría de las veces para cenar, pero incluso en ese momento las charlas no eran muy extensas. Su padre se preocupaba por su educación, pero de ahí en fuera no parecía muy preocupado por su vida personal. No hablaban del vóley, ni de sus amigos y mucho menos de su vida amorosa. Antes las cosas habían sido diferentes, pero eso fue previo a la muerte de su madre.

¿Cómo decirle a su padre que estaba enfermo de amor no correspondido? ¿Pensaría que es una mentira? Porque sonaba como una. ¿Cómo decirle que podría morir si no lo solucionaban? Lo que más le daba miedo era su reacción. No quería que lo viera como un hombre débil, aunque probablemente lo era. ¿Qué le aconsejaría? Lo necesitaba más que nunca, pero tenía miedo de molestarlo con sus problemas.

Koushi no comió. No tenía apetito, en su lugar, subió a su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama a pensar. Sin embargo, cuando el peso fue demasiado fuerte, lloró. Lágrimas grandes y calientes rodando por sus mejillas enrojecidas. Se sentía tan patético y tan _culpable_. Si tan solo no hubiera mirado a Daichi con esos ojos… si tan sólo fuera un chico _normal_. Estaba cansado, cansado de ser como era, cansado de tener que sufrir por esa causa, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

El sonido de la puerta le despertó. Afuera, la luz del sol había dejado de brillar y todo estaba en penumbras. La luz del pasillo se filtró por la puerta entreabierta y Suga se levantó sobre sus codos. Le dolía la cabeza por el llanto y la ansiedad regresó a él en cuanto sus sentidos estuvieron en funcionamiento.

Su padre había llegado. El reloj en su escritorio marcaba la media noche.

Koushi se puso de pie. Aún vestía el uniforme y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre. No quería mirarse en el espejo. Estaba seguro de que luciría peor de lo que se sentía. Por un momento dudó en salir de su habitación y posponer la charla con su padre, pero él nunca había sido un cobarde y decidió enfrentarlo lo antes posible. Sin embargo, decir era más fácil que hacer. Tal vez si su madre hubiera estado allí… Sí ella hubiera estado allí Koushi no hubiera tenido que soportar todo por su cuenta.

—¿Papá? —preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras. No obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Papá? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez ya en el piso de abajo.

La luz de la sala de estar estaba prendida.

Su padre se encontraba recargado en la mesa del comedor con el maletín de negocios aún en la mano y expresión cansada. Su cabello platino estaba perfectamente peinado y su traje estaba tan pulcro como cuando se marchó esa mañana. En cuanto notó la presencia de su hijo le dirigió una mirada indiferente y dijo:

—¿Dónde está la cena?

Koushi parpadeó un par de veces. Al principio no entendió muy bien la pregunta y su padre le mostró una expresión de impaciencia. Claro, la cena. La cena de la que siempre se hacía cargo, sin falta y que ahora había olvidado por completo.

—Yo… Lo olvidé. Lo siento — confesó, aun desconcertado. Ahora existía en su vida un problema mayor a “la cena” y tenía que decírselo—. Escucha, papá, hay algo que…

Su padre suspiró pesadamente. Interrumpiéndole.

—Sabes Koushi. Trabajo duro todos los días. Pago tu escuela e incluso el gustito por el voleibol. Lo mínimo que merezco es una cena decente después de un día horrible, ¿no crees?

—Día horrible… —repitió. De repente se sentía enojado. Todo el estrés del día acumulado.

—¿Al menos hay algo en el refrigerador? ¿O también olvidaste hacer las compras?

—Yo… no… —intentó decir, conteniendo su torbellino de emociones, recordándose que su padre _no_ sabía nada.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Puedes responderme correctamente? El día de hoy no estoy de humor para tonterías.

Una extraña oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Suga. Furia reemplazando su desesperación.

—Tú nunca tienes tiempo para nada —le dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, su voz apenas audible.

—¿Disculpa?

—Voy a prepararte algo y luego me voy a dormir. No me siento bien —evadió.

—… ¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó y su tono de voz cambió un poco. ¿Estaba preocupado? Koushi no podía saberlo, desde su posición frente a la estufa no podía mirarlo.

¿Estaba enfermo? Sí. Lo estaba. Pero ¿podría decírselo? ¿Le importaría de verdad?

—Hoy fui al hospital después de clase —le dijo lo más casual que pudo, pero no pudo continuar, había un nudo en su garganta.

—¿Estás resfriado? —insistió. Y por primera vez en meses estaba comportándose como un padre normal—. ¿Necesitas dinero para el medicamento?

—Yo… Hablamos de ello en tu próximo día libre. ¿Sí? —dijo, consciente de que estaba escapando—. No es nada grave… — _Todavía._ Pensó.

—De acuerdo… —le dijo y el sonido de la silla del comedor sobre el suelo reemplazó la plática que se suponía que debían tener, pero que ninguno quiso aceptar.

Con más fatiga de la que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, Suga hizo la cena para su padre. Cuando éste le preguntó si no cenaría él mintió y dijo que ya lo había hecho, luego se marchó a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama. Sin embargo, el sueño no llegó sino hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada.

Koushi soñó que su mamá le consolaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, gracias por leer.  
> Por cosas de la universidad, no tuve tiempo de actualizar antes. Espero lo entiendan.   
> Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Una verdad

Koushi limpió el sudor de su frente usando el dorso de su mano. El sonido del balón chocado contra el suelo, por su rematador, explotando por todo el gimnasio. Poderoso y limpio. La satisfacción de la buena colocación reemplazó el cansancio que sentía. Su pecho ardía como el infierno y su respiración era dificultosa, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, no si deseaba seguir jugando en partidos oficiales.

Que el Aoba Johsai hubiera propuesto un partido de práctica con ellos sólo por Kageyama y que al final no hubiera podido jugar contra Nekoma había sido un golpe duro, pero su personalidad no le había permitido desanimarse. Al contrario, entrenaba más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Sin embargo, era indudable que, conforme pasaban las semanas, estaba quedándose atrás. Él no era un genio y nunca lo sería, pero era bueno.

Suga colocó para Asahi y éste le agradeció con una sonrisa amigable. Alto y lejos de la red, así era como mejor anotaba. El setter tenía una lista mental de las preferencias de todos los miembros de su equipo. Se había encargado de estudiarlos durante las prácticas y los partidos que no había tenido la oportunidad de jugar. Estaba seguro de que, cuando la tuviera, podría demostrar que valía.

Sin embargo, había problemas en su vida más importantes que ser el titular de un equipo escolar de voleibol. Y no era poca cosa. Tal vez por eso había decidido concentrarse en el deporte, porque era más sencillo que pensar en _lo otro_. Porque entrenar horas extras y ser analítico era más sencillo que tomar una decisión para resolver el problema. El vóley era su escapatoria y distracción en tiempos difíciles. Siempre lo había sido.

Una semana después de su diagnóstico, había regresado al médico para informar que intentaría la primera de las soluciones a pesar de que estaba cero convencido de que lo logaría. Confesarse nunca era fácil, mucho menos cuando se era un chico gay y el objetivo es uno de tus mejores amigos. Y estaba tan aterrado que a veces no podía dormir pensando en todo lo que podría salir mal. Porque había muchas cosas que podían salir mal. Perder la amistad de Daichi era la peor de todas, incluso por encima de ser expuesto en toda la escuela y convertirse en el objetivo de los intolerantes.

Y así había dejado transcurrir los días. Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, pero posponiéndolo y tomando otras cosas como prioridades hasta que un nuevo brote de rosa salía por su boca y entonces volvía estar consciente de que podría morir. Morir de verdad. Morir sin que le hubiera dicho una palabra a nadie de lo que llevaba en el pecho desde hacía años. Ni si quiera a su padre que, después de la última charla relativamente larga que tuvieron, no volvió a tocar el tema.

Así que estaba solo en eso, pero no era novedad. En el fondo siempre estaba solo, porque cuando tienes un secreto muy personal y no existe alguien a quien puedas decírselo, no hay manera de que te sientas de otra manera.

Suga observó a Daichi de reojo. El sudor recorría su enrojecido rostro y su cabello negro estaba alborotado por el movimiento. Por un breve segundo, Koushi se preguntó sí así luciría durante el sexo, bloqueando esos pensamientos de inmediato. Sintiéndose culpable por tenerlos, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Daichi le gustaba _mucho_. Le gustaba su cabello oscuro y sus ojos. Le gustaba la forma de sus labios y su espalda ancha. Le gustaban sus piernas y sus brazos fuertes. Pero sobre todo le gustaba su personalidad; Sawamura era protector por naturaleza, era asertivo, inteligente y muy varonil, pero a la vez alguien sensible a los sentimientos de los demás, también era maduro y un líder natural. Todo de él le atraía como nunca nadie le había atraído. Lo que de cierta manera explicaba porque estaba enfermo de hanahaki por él.

Si tan sólo pudiera lograr que se fijara en él…

Un repentino dolor de garganta le hizo llevar la mano hasta esa zona. Pasó saliva un par de veces esperando que fuera cualquier cosa menos lo que en su situación era lógico. Sin embargo, como ya había confirmado a lo largo de su vida, no tenía tanta suerte. Un nuevo brote estaba a punto de salir y debía ser más grande que los anteriores, a juzgar por la incomodidad. Conforme más subía, más difícil era para él respirar, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para salir del gimnasio y encerrarse en los baños más cercanos. No había manera de que el resto no hubiera notado su repentina huida, pero ya se las arreglaría con las explicaciones.

Con ambas manos en la boca y encerrado en uno de los cubículos del baño, Suga comenzó a toser. Primero voluntariamente y después como acto reflejo por el objeto obstruyendo su tráquea. Le picaba y le dolía un poco, pero resistió hasta que la flor estuvo en sus manos. Definitivamente era más grade que las anteriores y estaba abierta casi por completo.

Aquella era la primera vez que le ocurría durante las actividades del club y estaba un poco aterrado de que sus compañeros —Daichi— descubrieran lo que le estaba sucediendo. Contrario a las instrucciones del médico, Koushi no informó de su estado anímico en la escuela, ni si quiera a Takeda-sensei, pensando que quizás, podría seguir escondiéndolo hasta solucionarlo y luego seguir como si nada, pero al parecer le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. Aquella flor en sus manos le reafirmaba que _tenía_ que hacer algo y pronto. O tendría que pasar a la solución número dos. Tal vez… Tal vez esa tarde después del entrenamiento. Siempre decía lo mismo siempre encontraba un pretexto para posponerlo.

La frustración que sentía se incrementaba cada día, a cada minuto. Estaba bien durante el día, cundo estaba realmente ocupado, pero cuando llegaba la noche era capaz de ignorarlo. Pensar en los próximos partidos era inútil y ni hablar de lo exámenes a la universidad. Estaba muy asustado de morir pero tampoco tenía las agallas de actuar y así entraba en un círculo vicioso que no le permitía avanza y en su lugar, traía a él flores más grandes y con más frecuencia.

—¿Suga? —interrumpió una voz del otro lado del cubículo. Unos suaves toquecitos sobre la puerta. —¿Todo en orden?

Koushi reprimió las lágrimas que se habían cumulado en sus ojos por la falta de aire y rápidamente se aclaró la garganta para contestar. Si decía algo equivocado, Daichi haría preguntas que él no se sentía listo para contestar. Tenía que actuar lo más casualmente posible, ser el chico brillante y refrescante que todos conocían.

—Lo siento, creo que enfermé del estómago —dijo sacando de su bolsillo su pañuelo y guardando la rosa dentro. Se suponía que debía hacerlo para que el médico determinara la evolución de su enfermedad.

—¿Vomitaste el almuerzo? —le preguntó con clara preocupación y él sólo le respondió con un sonido que se interpretó como un «sí». —Hablaré con Takeda-sensei y te acompaño a casa. ¿Sí? Te espero en la sala del club.

Suga quiso decir que no. Que estaría bien por su cuenta, pero Daichi salió de allí demasiado rápido. Aquello lo ponía en una mala situación. No había estado a solas con el capitán a propósito desde que fue al médico. Sentía que si estaba con él estaría obligado a _decirle_ , pero tampoco tenía el coraje para hacerlo, así que lo había evitado y habían estado tan ocupados con los partidos de práctica y el próximo interhigh que Sawamura parecía no haberlo notado.

Más nervioso de lo que debería, Suga se dirigió al cuarto del club. El peso de la flor en su bolsillo de repente se sentía como de mil toneladas y le impedía caminar correctamente. ¿De qué hablarían estando solos? ¿De los partidos? ¿De su salud? ¿De la escuela? No estaba seguro, pero se sentía realmente ansioso. En el mal sentido.

—¿Listo para irnos? —dijo la voz del capitán detrás de él—No te has cambiado…

—Lo siento —dijo—. Yo…

—No te sientes bien. Está bien. Iremos a tu casa, tomarás un baño y luego podrás descansar.

Suga asintió distraídamente y se colocó el bolso sobre el hombro.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Daichi y Suga le miró sin comprender—. Dame tu bolso, lo llevaré.

—Puedo cargarlo por mi cuenta —rebatió, fingiendo que aquello no le avergonzó como en realidad le había avergonzado y salió de la sala del club. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable con él?

El silencio inicial fue incómodo. Al menos para Koushi. Daichi, por su parte, parecía totalmente normal. Tal vez pensaba que no se sentía del todo bien y de allí su actitud distante. Lo que era cierto y a la vez no. No le obligó a hablar, él solo mantuvo la conversación sobre las clases y el club, pero eso lejos de relajarlo, hizo que Suga se sintiera más y más nervioso, al punto en que casi vomita de verdad. Su mente iba muy rápido de Daichi a la flor en su bolsillo. De su amor no correspondido a su enfermedad. De las soluciones que tenía a sus posibilidades.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

De repente, casi llegando a casa, Daichi guardó silencio. Un silencio extraño. De esos que te gritan que es la oportunidad perfecta para decir algo importante. O tal vez sólo era la imaginación de Koushi, su mente presionándolo. En cualquiera de los casos, se sentía como la oportunidad perfecta. Como una señal.

Si aquello fuese una película, definitivamente sería el momento perfecto. El sol se estaba poniendo y en la calle sólo estaban ellos dos. Sus hombros estaban cerca y se rozaban de vez en cuando, Suga no había sido consciente de ello hasta ese momento, tal vez porque siempre caminaban así de juntos. Sí, era la ocasión perfecta. Él sólo tenía que decir en voz alta lo que había estado pensando desde hacía meses.

«Daichi, te amo».

Y entonces… ¿entonces qué?

Nada.

Todo acabaría.

—¿Suga? —le llamó su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo? —trató de disimular el desazón que le generó ese pensamiento.

El rostro de Daichi se enrojeció de vergüenza. Suga no entendía nada.

—Yo… —se aclaró la garganta—. No es nada importante.

—Pero…

—Pero quería saber tú opinión.

Aquella no era la primera vez que Sawamura iba a él por un consejo. De hecho, lo hacía de forma bastante regular. Para eso eran los amigos y, sin embargo, Koushi se sintió un poco incómodo. Tal vez fue la forma en la que el capitán se sonrojó o la forma en la que sus ojos se iluminaron con el solo naranja del atardecer, pero no le gustó. Aún así, se las arregló para mirarlo, en una forma silenciosa de decirle que lo escuchaba, que ayudaría en lo que fuese posible. Porque eran _amigos_.

Porque lo quería.

—¿Recuerdas el otro día? ¿Cuándo Asahi y yo estuvimos en tu casa? —dijo Daichi cuando juntó el valor de hablar de nuevo. Suga asintió—. Estábamos hablando de chicas…

Suga palideció, pero como Daichi no lo miraba no se percató. ¿Sobre eso quería hablar? ¿Chicas? Pensó que había logrado evadir el tema, pero su amigo había seguido pensado sobre eso. ¿Tal vez se había percatado de que él no estaba interesado? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Había notado su incomodidad de la última vez? Tal vez… tal vez ¿lo sabía? ¿Sabía sobre _eso_?

Tal vez sí era el momento de decir la verdad.

Ser sincero antes de ser descubierto.

—Daichi… escucha… yo…

—Yo, estuve pensando sobre ello —le interrumpió, aparentemente en su propio mundo.

—¿Eh?

—Sobre lo que dijo Asahi.

—Te refieras a… —dijo, aún muy confundido.

—A Michimiya.

Aquel nombre resonó en su cabeza como si se encontraran en una habitación amplia y vacía. Así que el asunto no era sobre chicas, sino sobre una en específico. Un terrible sabor de boca se instaló en Suga que mentalmente se preparó para lo peor.

—¿Tú y ella…? —se aventuró a preguntar. Su voz temblando un poco. Rogando a todos los dioses que por favor, por favor, no dijera algo que pudiera empeorar las cosas.

—No. Nosotros no… no hay nada entre nosotros, pero, tal vez, no lo sé realmente, ¿me gusta?

Todos los sentidos de Koushi dejaron de funcionar. De repente el ruido del ambiente desapareció, la sensación de la brisa no se sentía sobre su piel y su boca se sentía seca. Sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho que se expandió rápidamente a todos sus órganos, dejándose la sensación de que se estaba desangrando internamente. Era _muy_ doloroso. Tan doloroso que realmente quiso morir. Había tenido todas las señales y aún así el golpe había sido crítico.

—Ella es linda… y muy inteligente y amable y… creo que jamás la observé correctamente pero después de la plática del otro día yo… ¿Suga? Hey… ¿qué ocurre?

Suga parpadeó, dándose cuenta por primera vez que había dejado de caminar y que su cara estaba fruncida en un gesto que decía más de lo que realmente quería decir. Había entrado en un estado de shock en el que sólo podía repetir las palabras de su mejor amigo, hiriéndose mentalmente una y otra y otra vez, sin poder evitarlo. Al parecer el médico había tenido razón cuando dijo que, aunque él sabía que lo suyo era imposible, no se había rendido del todo.

—Me voy a casa —dijo con clara falta de aire. Por primera vez en su vida no tuvo fuerzas para ser considerado con sus palabras.

—¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? Te acompaño.

—No —dijo y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de lo agresivo que sonó—. Yo… realmente sólo necesito descansar —dijo templando su voz que no dejaba de temblar.

—Suga, no luces nada bien. Si algo te pasa en el camino…

—Puedo cuidarme solo. Y tal vez… si regresas ahora, puedas encontrarte con Michimiya y aclarar tus sentimientos.

—¿De verdad crees que eso es más importante que tu salud? —le preguntó y Koushi realmente quiso llorar. Eran esas pequeñas cosas las que le hacían sentir especial para él. Lo que lo mantenía con esperanzas. Esperanzas que no debía tener porque no existían.

—Voy a estar bien —dijo y más que para Daichi, fue una frase que se dijo para recordarse que no sería el fin del mundo.

Aunque se sintiera como tal.

Antes de que Daichi pudiera decirle algo dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pasos rápidos pero débiles. Sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiera caer de rodillas y no levantarse nunca más. Tenía el corazón roto y el espíritu quebrantado. No entendía como en algún momento había pensado si quiera que confesarse había sido una opción. Suponía que el dicho «la esperanza es lo último que muere» había sido real para él. En cualquiera de los casos ahora que había escuchado de boca del propio Daichi que gustaba de alguien más debía ser capaz de darse por vencido, ¿verdad?

Un agarre suave en su brazo le detuvo. Dedos gentiles pero firmes alrededor de él que terminaron por debilitarlo. Por suerte, las mismas manos que lo detuvieron, lo sujetaron antes de caer al suelo. Era un olor y calor familiar que no lo reconfortó en absoluto. En su lugar le hizo sentir miserable.

—Te dije que te acompañaría —dijo Daichi con voz imponente—. ¿Qué ocurre hoy contigo? Nunca eres así de imprudente.

—Sólo quiero ir a casa —respondió y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima. Una lágrima solitaria que hizo que el rostro de Daichi se descompusiera. Aquella era la primera vez que le veía llorar de tristeza ajena a un partido perdido.

El resto de camino fue silencioso. Sawamura parecía estar en su propio mundo y Suga había dejado de sentirse nervioso junto a él. Estaba demasiado perdido. En un par de minutos todo se había vuelto extrañamente gris y frío. Se sentía como resignación. Resignación obligada, porque él hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no tener que escuchar sobre Yui, pero había sucedido y ahora sólo le quedaba aceptarlo, aunque tuviera sentimientos encontrados. Sabía que pasaría y aún así ni en un millón de años hubiera estado preparado.

Y se sentía tan mal en muchos sentidos. Se sentía mal por no poder estar feliz por su mejor amigo, se sentía mal por haber sido rechazado indirectamente, se sentía mal por no haberse rendido antes, se sentía mal por haber guardado esos sentimientos tanto tiempo, se sentía mal por haber mentido tantas veces. Se sentía mal haber odiado a Daichi por un segundo cuando él era el último culpable.

Ambos chicos entraron en la solitaria casa. Aún sin decir nada, Suga subió hasta su habitación y Daichi le siguió. El cuarto estaba oscuro ahora que el sol había terminado de caer, pero Koushi ni si quiera intentó prender las lámparas. Simplemente dejó su bolso sobre el suelo y se dejó caer sobre la cama dándole la espalda al que, por años, había sido su mejor amigo. Al hombre que más había amado en su corta vida.

—Tu… no estás enfermo del estómago, ¿cierto? —le preguntó con voz suave. Suga no respondió—. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? Pensé que éramos amigos. Yo… yo te cuento todo, siempre—. El nudo en el pecho de Koushi se apretó aún más. Ahora, a demás de lidiar con un corazón roto, también tenía que hacerlo con haber sido un mal amigo. El peor de todos—. Dime algo, por favor. Estoy muy preocupado por ti, Koushi.

Sawamura sonaba terriblemente angustiado, desesperado. Suga suponía que no había esperado jamás que él le ocultara algo y eso le hizo sentir muy culpable. Había guardado muchos secretos aun cuando Daichi siempre había sido un libro abierto para él. No había sido sincero con la única persona con la que siempre había querido serlo, pero todo había sido por su bien, el de ambos. Serlo ahora no serviría para nada, porque ahora Suga tenía bastante claro que las cosas se irían al diablo. Todo lo que necesitaba era tiempo para superarlo y tal vez, cuando ya no tuviera sentimientos por él, decirle a la cara que siempre le habían gustado los chicos. Por ahora, sólo había una cosa que podía decir.

—Estoy enfermo de hanahaki —dijo. Porque ya no quería seguir guardando más secretos—. Es una enfermedad muy rara. Les da a las personas que están enamoradas y no son correspondidas.

—¿Eso… es muy grave?

—Lo es si pasa mucho tiempo. Podría morir.

—Pero ya estás en tratamiento, ¿cierto? —preguntó. Su voz le decía que creía cada una de sus palabras y que estaba preocupado.

—No existe un tratamiento.

—Pero… —dijo con muchísima angustia en su voz. Suga sintió la cama hundirse a su lado.

—Pero hay opciones. Si logro que me corresponda… o si me enamoro de alguien más —le sorprendía lo tranquilo que estaba hablando. Tal vez simplemente estaba cansado. Muy cansado. Se había rendido.

—Suena como algo sacado de un libro de ficción.

—Lo sé.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que estabas sufriendo y además hablar de Michimiya cuando seguramente es el último tema en el que quieres pensar.

Suga sonrió. Fue una sonrisa triste. ¿Cómo habría podido evitar amar a ese chico? Lo había llevado a casa porque se sentía mal. Lo siguió a pesar de que le dijo que no lo hiciera y ahora, se disculpaba aún sin saber que todo era su culpa. Daichi era en realidad, realmente sorprendente. Lo amaba tanto, tanto, tanto.

Tanto.

—Está bien, no lo sabías —dijo y su voz se quebró—. Tú… sólo confiaste en mí lo suficiente como para contármelo, ¿cierto? Porque somos amigos.

Daichi asintió con un sonido extraño y luego guardó silencio. No hizo ninguna pregunta más. No preguntó quien era la persona que le había hecho enfermar, ni cuanto tiempo llevaba así. No le reclamó por no decirle antes, ni tampoco le juzgó por su hipersensibilidad. Había sido tan amable y considerado como siempre. Koushi no podía soportarlo más. Quería que se marchara. Necesitaba un tiempo libre de él. Necesitaba olvidar sus sentimientos por él. Su presencia le asfixiaba.

Casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, Daichi se puso de pie y dijo:

—Me voy a casa por ahora.

Suga no le respondió. Sólo escuchó el movimiento en la habitación, probablemente el capitán recogiendo sus cosas y luego la puerta de la habitación abrirse. ¿La habían cerrado? No lo recodaba, realmente.

—¿Daichi? —le llamó una última vez y fue un impulso, pero lo que dijo a continuación lo dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Suga dijo—: Si sientes algo por Michimiya, no pierdas la oportunidad, algunos no tenemos la suerte de ser correspondidos.

Veinte minutos después de que Daichi se marchara, Suga escupió tres rosas de gran tamaño que le hicieron sangrar la garganta.


	5. Malos sucesos y un encuentro

El inconfundible sonido de las voces de los estudiantes llenaba toda el aula. Era una charla animada y un poco ruidosa, pero definitivamente más serena que las de los otros cursos. Después de todo, ellos eran de tercer año. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las charlas amistosas sobre los exámenes, había una persona que no estaba de humor para mezclarse con el ambiente.

Suga se encontraba en su lugar, con el libro de literatura sobre la mesa y una postura que, a ojos de cualquiera, diría que era de concentración. Su mano derecha sujetaba el lápiz con delicadeza, y su semblante era sereno, casi indiferente, pero por dentro, por dentro las cosas eran un poco más complicadas. Tenía las emociones revueltas y el ánimo por el suelo. Los pocos párrafos que era capaz de leer eran olvidados inmediatamente por su mente que se llenaba de malos pensamientos.

La risa de Daichi, proveniente del pasillo, le hizo tensarse. Los músculos de su espalda endureciéndose tanto que por un momento fue doloroso. Una sensación desagradable fue desde su estómago, hasta su boca. Una mezcla de amargura y desazón que casi le hizo vomitar. Koushi pensó que con los días se acostumbraría, pero no había sido así. No se había acostumbrado a su enfermedad, ni al rechazo indirecto de Sawamura y ahora que sabía que su mejor amigo podía sentir algo por Yui Michimiya, cada que los veía juntos no podía evitar venirse abajo.

Las interacciones entre Daichi y Yui no habían cambiado en absoluto. A veces charlaban en los pasillos a la hora del almuerzo, a veces entre clases cuando necesitaban hablar del club, pero de alguna manera, no se sentía como antes. Ahora era más claro para Suga la forma en la que Michimiya se sonrojaba y la forma en la que su mejor amigo parecía sonreír más cuando estaban juntos. Era doloroso, pero era la realidad.

Sin embargo, ser consciente no era sinónimo de aceptación y Suga estaba sufriendo mucho a causa de ello. Le dolía mental, física y espiritualmente. Le dolía por las noches cuando el insomnio no le permitía descansar. Le dolía por las mañanas, cuando intentaba desayunar y las nauseas venían a él. Le dolía durante la tarde, cuando debía concentrarse en las clases y no podía. Le dolía por la noche, cuando regresaba a casa, completamente solo. Le dolía incluso durante las prácticas de voleibol donde cada vez rendía menos por su incapacidad para respirar correctamente.

A veces, cuando nadie lo veía se frotaba la cara con ansiedad, esperando a que eso le ayudara a sentirse mejor, pero sus compañeros y profesores comenzaban a sospechar. Suponía que era normal. No estaba actuando como él mismo por mucho que se forzara en sonreír y parecer calmado, Lo peor era su aspecto físico; por la falta de sueño unos ligeros círculos morados se habían instalado en sus ojos y su piel y cabello parecían menos saludables por su mala alimentación. Había pasado de ser el chico alegre y refrescante de Karasuno a una especie de muerto viviente que sólo respiraba por costumbre.

El asunto del hanahaki no iba mejor. Según el doctor, los capullos grandes y abiertos de las rosas que expulsaba eran señal de una repentina evolución de la enfermedad. Al ser un padecimiento que se alimentaba de las emociones, el haber sido rechazado por Daichi había empeorado todo, en lugar de mejorarlo, pero aquello siempre había sido una posibilidad. A veces, los capullos eran tan grandes que le sangraba la garganta. Aunque la enfermedad todavía no era tan mala como para asfixiarlo, comenzaba a notar la dificultad para respirar a la hora de ejercitarse.

Y se sentía tan mal en muchos sentidos. Tan miserable. Tan débil. Tan sólo. Incluso en ese momento, las voces de sus compañeros sólo servían para empeorar su humor. Aún así, era preferible escuchar las charlas adolescentes sin sentido, que las risitas de Daichi y Yui que de vez en cuando venían del corredor. Se suponía que estaban hablando de la próxima junta de capitanes de los equipos deportivos, pero llevaban allí bastante más tiempo del necesario o tal vez Suga era demasiado consciente de sus interacciones.

—¿Estudiando de nuevo? —preguntó Daichi repentinamente, como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente. Ni si quiera lo había escuchado regresar—¿Oye… estás bien? —dijo en voz muy baja—. Luces un poco pálido.

—No he podido dormir bien —confesó, porque en aquel punto y después de la charla que habían tenido hacía unas semanas, ya no tenía caso esconderlo.

Desde el momento en que Daichi se había enterado de su enfermedad había comenzado a comportarse un poco más sobreprotector de lo normal. Aparentemente había buscado en internet todo lo que había podido sobre el hanahaki y ahora, aunque si bien le daba su espacio, también estaba al pendiente de su estado anímico. Con esto, Koushi había intentado no hacerse muchas ilusiones, pero extrañamente ahora estaban más cerca que nunca y cada vez le parecía más difícil separarse de él. Aun así, estaba agradecido, porque, aunque Sawamura fuera el culpable de su padecimiento, también era el único que sabía sobre su enfermedad y eso en sí era un alivio. Uno pequeño, pero relevante.

Tal vez fuera contradictorio, pero así era.

—¿Estás tomando tu medicina? —le preguntó y Suga asintió.

Se refería a unos calmantes que se suponía le ayudarían a conciliar el sueño, pero que tenían efecto una de cada tres veces.

—Tal vez deberías ausentarte a la práctica de hoy… —le propuso el capitán.

—Sólo me sentiré peor si falto —confesó y era verdad. Si no fuera capaz de jugar al voleibol entonces ya no le quedaría nada. Ya era suficiente con que a veces no fuera capaz de llegar a las prácticas matutinas debido al cansancio.

Daichi no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada. El profesor entró por la puerta y de manera tranquila comenzó las clases. Literatura siempre era fácil, al menos así lo había sido antes. Concentrar su imaginación en los escritos de otra persona siempre le ayudaban a huir de su propia realidad, aunque fuera por el breve momento que duraba la clase. Pero mantener la concentración no sería tan fácil. Koushi se encontró a sí mismo de repente pensando en otras cosas, principalmente en la última charla que había mantenido con su doctor; ya que tener un amor correspondido era imposible, debía elegir entre enamorarse de alguien más o someterse a cirugía. Porque aunque en realidad no se había confesado a Daichi, no había sido necesario, no ahora que sabía él que tenía sentimientos por alguien más.

El dilema radicaba en que estaba seguro de que fijarse en alguien más sería complicado. Había mantenido esos sentimientos unilaterales por su mejor amigo por años y ningún momento se había sentido atraído por otro chico por muy amable, guapo o inteligente que fuera. Pero también era cierto que jamás lo había intentado.

Koushi estaba asustado de esta opción casi tanto como de la primera, la odiaba porque enamorarse de alguien más significaría tener que salir del closet y él no se sentía listo del todo. Para conocer chicos homosexuales, tienes que frecuentar lugares específicos, y si alguien de su escuela o su vecindario le viera, entonces seguro el resto del mundo se enteraría y sería el fin. Él generalmente no era un cobarde, pero ese asunto… ese asunto era como su talón de Aquiles.

Sin embargo, la última opción le parecía demasiado extremista. Perder sus sentimientos románticos hacia _cualquiera_ le parecía incluso más triste que su situación actual. Era como perder la oportunidad de seguir adelante, era como quedarse estancado y eso era lo último que deseaba. Porque, aunque el amor no era una de sus prioridades, sí que se veía a sí mismo de la mano con un hombre que pudiera atesorarlo con orgullo y que lo hiciera feliz.

Tal vez fuera por la influencia de su madre, quien en vida había sido una romántica empedernida, pero Koushi tenía bastante claro que quería una pareja y como quería que fuera. Su mamá solía contarle como su padre la había conquistado con su caballerosidad y amabilidad. Las citas que habían tenido, incluso cuando ninguno de los dos las llamaba así, las tardes en su casa cuando recién se casaron y las noches cuidando de él cuando nació. Y a sus oídos había sonado tan perfecto que no había podido evitar añorar algo igual, aún cuando en los últimos tiempos el matrimonio de sus padres no había ido tan bien.

Quizás… quizás si lo intentara podría tener algo igual.

Suga mordió su labio inferior, pensativo. Si pudiera enamorarse de un chico abiertamente gay entonces las cosas serían la mitad de difíciles. Porque él lo comprendería, entendería como se había sentido todos esos años y juntos tal vez podrían salir adelante, pero… ¿de verdad sería así de sencillo? Probablemente no. Probablemente pasaría los primeros meses pensando en Daichi y en Yui, hasta que finalmente pudiera soltarlo y decirle de manera genuina que esperaba su felicidad.

Tal vez valía la pena intentarlo.

Al finalizar las clases, Suga no se sentía mejor. Si Daichi y Asahi lo notaron no dijeron nada, aunque sí lo estaban observando mucho. Koushi estaba casi acostumbrado, pero aún así se mantenía en silencio. No era su intención preocupar a nadie o causar problemas. Él, más que nadie quería pasar del horrible trago amargo que el hanahaki había generado, pero eso tomaría tiempo.

El entrenamiento no fue mejor. A mitad de la práctica de recibimientos, el aire comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones y comenzó a toser tan fuerte que todos detuvieron sus actividades. Daichi fue el primero en ir a su lado y llevarlo hasta la banca, pero incluso sentado era difícil respirar. Aquello, Suga sabía, era un síntoma más de su enfermedad del amor, pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era no escupir ninguna flor y quedar expuesto.

—Intenta respirar por la nariz, Sugawara-kun —le indicó Takeda-sensei mientras Ukai se encargaba de que el resto de los miembros del equipo volvieran a sus actividades. —Eso es, por la nariz. Sawamura-kun, ¿puedes traerle un poco de agua? —el capitán lo miró, como si no estuviera seguro de irse, pero finalmente se marchó a hacerlo.

—Estoy bien, sensei —dijo Koushi aún con una clara falta de aire —Sólo… me ofusqué por un momento.

—¿Igual que la semana pasada? —le cuestionó. Suga guardó silencio, consciente de todas las veces que tuvo que mentir— Escucha, Sugawara-kun, si no me lo dices, no puedo dejar que sigas participando en las actividades del club. Si antes no dije nada fue porque pensé que, tal vez estaba siendo exagerado, pero ahora… —le miró el rostro con detenimiento y su expresión fue de preocupación—. Realmente necesito saber que estás bien.

Koushi asintió con pesar. Rindiéndose. Sin decir una palabra, se puso de pie y buscó su mochila. Dentro llevaba consigo sus análisis. Incluyendo unas radiografías de sus pulmones que le habían hecho recientemente y de la misma manera silenciosa en que fue por ellas, se las entregó a su profesor quién, discretamente, le dio la espalada al resto de los chicos para leer atentamente. Su expresión de preocupación no varió en absoluto durante ese momento, así que Koushi no tuvo duda; sería suspendido del club.

Takeda le devolvió los papeles y él los guardó de nuevo en su bolsa. Los cargaba a todas partes para que su padre no los encontrara por accidente. El profesor le dijo:

—Esto tiene meses, ¿por qué no habías notificado?

—No quería dejar de jugar —respondió y era la verdad.

—Según las últimas notas del médico hace un par de semanas que no debías seguir haciendo este tipo de actividades.

—Me sentía bien…

—Eso no es pretexto. Estuvieron en el campamento de verano en Tokio corriendo colina arriba una y otra vez. Si algo te hubiera pasado…

—Pero no pasó, porque estaba bien.

—Lo siento, pero sabes lo que tengo que hacer, ¿cierto? —un diferente tipo de dolor se instaló en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Por supuesto que lo sabía—. No puedo dejar que sigas haciendo esfuerzo físico en esta condición. Y tengo que notificar a los otros profesores en caso de que ocurra algo durante las clases.

—Sensei, por favor no —dijo con voz débil y suplicante—. Aún puedo seguir jugando.

—Yo sé que sabes que es mentira. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Pero es por tu bien. Si algo te sucediera, jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Pero…

—Por favor, Sugawara-kun. Recoge tus cosas y ve a casa a descansar.

Takeda-sensei se puso de pie y se marchó fuera del gimnasio. En su rostro se notaba que realmente lamentaba tener que echarlo, porque era su último año, porque era su última oportunidad para jugar, pero no se retractó. Suga entendía sus razones y aun así le dolió muchísimo. Tanto que no pudo evitar llorar. Lloró en la banca, silenciosamente, con el uniforme un poco sudado y sus manos apretadas en fuerte puños sobre sus piernas. El sonido de los balones rebotando de fondo.

Él aún podía jugar. De verdad que podía.

Después de unos minutos de lamentos silenciosos se puse de pie. La cara irritada por el llanto, rojita y un poco hinchada. Notó como Hinata se acercaba con preocupación a preguntar qué ocurría, pero fue detenido por Asahi que aparentemente entendía la situación. Las miradas de sus compañeros eran insistentes, pero él no dijo nada mientras tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba. No habló ni si quiera cuando se cruzó con Daichi en la salida y le preguntó que ocurría. Siguió de frente hasta la salida de la escuela.

Oficialmente era el peor momento de su vida.

El sol brillaba en lo alto, calentándole las mejillas, pero él se sentía demasiado frío. Toda la frustración acumulada haciéndole sentir demasiado pesado como para caminar correctamente. Suga ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de cambiarse el uniforme deportivo, no tenía cabeza para eso ni para nada. Se hundía lentamente en un mar de cosas desagradables y no estaba seguro de poder salir alguna vez.

Koushi caminó sin rumbo. No quería ir a casa, pero tampoco tenía otro lugar al que ir. Se sentía como uno de esos días en los que no ves nada bueno en tu vida y sólo piensas que, tal vez, sería mejor no respirar. Todo lo que era importante para él se alejaba lentamente y ahora… ahora no le quedaba nada además de una enfermedad que tarde o temprano acabaría con él.

Aún perdido en sus propios pensamientos y su tristeza, Suga llegó hasta un parque solitario. Lo conocía, aunque no lo frecuentaba. Estaba en el barrio así que algunas veces había pasado por allí, pero no estaba necesariamente cerca de su casa. Había algunos jugos para niños y un montón de árboles con hojas que se sacudían con la brisa de la tarde. Si Koushi hubiera estado de mejor humor probablemente hubiera disfrutado el ambiente.

Habían sido ya algunas horas desde que los niños habían salido de la escuela más cercana así que no había mucha gente. Una madre con dos niños, una chica con un perro y un grupo de otros niños correteándose de un lado a otro. Ninguno cerca de él que había optado por sentarse en el banco más alejado de todos. La sensación de llanto aún en su pecho.

Pero no lloró. Suga estaba cansado de hacerlo. Parecía que últimamente eso era todo de lo que era capaz y comenzaba a ser frustrante. La enfermedad lo había debilitado física y mentalmente. Tenía pequeños momentos de esperanza que eran aplastados por la realidad y no podía evitar pensar que todo era su culpa. Si no estuviera enfermo, podría seguir jugando. No se habría enfermado si no se hubiera enamorado de su mejor amigo y definitivamente no se hubiera enamorado de él si no fuera homosexual.

Koushi miró sus manos, temblaban un poco y su piel estaba más seca que de costumbre. Se preguntaba que haría ahora. No se sentía capaz de estudiar para los exámenes de la universidad, aunque sabía que era importante. Tal vez tomarse un par de días de la escuela y aclarar sus pensamientos… Tal vez era buen momento para hablar con su padre.

—¿Estás bien? —le llamó una voz desconocida.

Koushi levantó la vista lentamente. Aún estaba aturdido.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó observando al chico frente a él.

Era claramente mayor. Un universitario, probablemente. Su cabello negro, un poco largo y sus ojos cafés claro. Era delgado y alto y vestía muy bien. Koushi intentó recordar si lo conocía de algún lado, pero estaba seguro de que no era así. El chico tenía un rostro bastante peculiar —atractivo— y seguramente lo recordaría.

—Lo siento —le dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada y rascándose la nuca—. No quería ser entrometido, pero parecías a punto de llorar y… pensé que tal vez podrías necesitar ayuda.

Suga parpadeó un par de veces, aún procesando la información.

—Yo…

—Lo sé, debe ser extraño que alguien que no conoces se acerque y pregunte cosas… Pero realmente _sentí_ que debía hacer algo.

Suga lo miró cuidadosamente. Hablar con extraños jamás era recomendable, mucho menos con aquellos que parecían tan amigables. Pero había algo en ese chico que le hizo sentir menos ¿sólo? No sabía exactamente como describirlo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó entonces.

Él le dijo:

—Haruki Hashimoto.

—Koushi Sugawara.

—Entonces, Koushi-kun de… —miró su chaqueta—. Karasuno. ¿Me dejarás hacerte un poco de compañía?

Tal vez fue la soledad. Tal vez fue la desesperación, pero Suga asintió pensando que, tal vez no era tan mala idea.


	6. Cuesta abajo

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Suga con voz calmada, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que tener a Daichi mirándolo detenidamente le causaba.

—No —le respondió, pero no dejó de mirarlo.

Suga le respondió con un sonido extraño que esperaba se interpretara como un «ok» y continuó con la vista en su libreta, su concentración completamente perdida de los problemas de matemáticas que se suponía debía resolver. Luchó contra la necesidad de mirarle también, seguro de que, si lo hacía, terminaría perdiendo. Así que mantuvo la calma y puso su mente a trabajar. Tal vez, si pudiera salvar la situación con un comentario gracioso, se sentiría menos tenso y más cómodo. Pero Sawamura aún le hacía perder los estribos y era complicado.

Los orbes castaños de Daichi eran insistentes y penetrantes. Nada de otro mundo. El capitán era intenso en todas sus acciones, incluso en algo tan trivial como observar a tu mejor amigo. Y esa intensidad era atractiva, al menos para Suga quien siempre había estado fascinado con esa parte de él, pero ahora le hacía sentir un poco fuera de lugar.

Aún así, Koushi intentó no darle demasiadas vueltas. Si Daichi le observaba era simplemente porque sabía que estaba enfermo y nada más. No había un significado profundo en sus miradas, ni en el trato delicado que, de un tiempo hacia el presente, había comenzado a darle. Y era un poco molesto, Suga no quería su lástima. Lo último que necesitaba era su lástima. Odiaba que el resto lo mirara como si fuera débil, porque no lo era, siempre luchaba con todo lo que tenía… aunque últimamente no se sintiera del todo así.

El análisis sobre su cuerpo se extendió por segundos que se sintieron como horas. Daichi probablemente estaba juzgando su estado anímico que, si bien hubo un periodo donde agravó, ahora se mantenía en un mismo estado; aún no dormía, comía poco, se sentía débil, las flores eran grandes, pero aún no salían con tanta frecuencia y podía asistir a la escuela normalmente.

Pero además de la preocupación por su salud, era obvio que Daichi quería decir _algo_ y se estaba conteniendo. Suga lo conocía demasiado bien. Había pasado demasiado tiempo observándolo, caminando a su lado, como para no adivinarlo. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Probablemente porque era algo delicado y había tantas posibilidades sobre lo que podría ser. Tal vez quería preguntarle cómo se sentía sobre el equipo de voleibol, tal vez quería preguntarle las últimas noticias del médico o, tal vez, quería hacerle la pregunta que más le asustaba que hiciera: ¿Quién es la persona que te hizo enfermar?

Una parte de él quería terminar con la ansiedad y encararlo para que, por fin, hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, pero otra simplemente quería quedarse como estaba. Evitar los problemas y las explicaciones. Odiaba tener que ocultar cosas a sus amigos, pero también estaba convencido de que era lo mejor así que lo sobrellevaba e intentaba seguir adelante. Tal vez, luego existiría un tiempo en el que pudiera decir sus verdades, pero por el momento no era así.

El teléfono de Koushi vibró sobre su escritorio y la pantalla se iluminó, anunciando un nuevo mensaje de texto que rompió con la ligera ansiedad que Daichi le causaba. Él generalmente no era una persona que dependiera del móvil, rara vez lo usaba, pero últimamente… Bueno, últimamente tenía un amigo por correo con el que mantenía contacto.

El muchacho soltó el lápiz y lo dejó sobre su libreta. Tomó el móvil y levantó la tapa para mirar el mensaje. Él generalmente no le molestaba durante las clases, pero ahora estaban en la hora del almuerzo así que no había problema. Vio su nombre en la pantalla y sintiéndose un poco más ligero que antes, abrió el texto. No era la gran cosa. Un par de líneas sobre el día en la universidad y la pregunta que le hacía todos los días: ¿Cómo lo llevas hoy?

Haruki Hashimoto era el misterioso chico universitario con el que se había encontrado hacía unas semanas. Aún no lo conocía del todo, no se podría decir que eran amigos del todo, pero ciertamente tenían una conexión. Haru era carismático, amable y tenía muy buena intuición. Parecía del tipo de personas a las que no les cuesta trabajo interactuar con otras, aún si eso lo hace ver un poco invasivo. Pero fue precisamente eso lo que los hizo encontrarse.

Suga se sentía mal, él se dio cuenta y quiso ayudar. No había mucho más en su relación. Haru lo escuchó mientras Koushi le contaba todo sobre los últimos meses sin decir una palabra. Le dejó llorar de miedo, frustración y tristeza y cuando finalmente terminó le dijo:

—Pero sigues vivo ¿no? Significa que aún tienes otra oportunidad.

Y se sintió tan real que, de alguna manera, Suga despertó de la terrible pesadilla en la que se había quedado inmerso. De haber sabido que todo lo que necesitaba era hablar con un extraño carismático para retomar fuerzas, entonces lo habría hecho hace mucho.

Pero justo cuando Koushi pensó que su relación terminaría el mimo día que inició, Haru le pidió su número de contacto y se habían vuelto una especie de “amigos” por correo. Por supuesto, Hashimoto no tenía idea de la homosexualidad de Suga y él tampoco planeaba decirle nada en absoluto, pero… Pero había momentos en los que Koushi pensaba que sospechaba un poco y eso le hacía sentir incómodo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Daichi entonces.

—¿Eh? —Suga le miró, confundido. Sawamura ya no le observaba, ahora miraba su propio almuerzo.

—Ya sabes… la persona del mensaje.

—Oh… bueno… alguien —respondió lo más sincero que pudo y es que su relación con Haruki no era muy clara todavía.

—Ya… Jamás te había visto texteando con alguien.

—Bueno… pues ahora ya lo has visto —le respondió con tono de voz fácil y volvió a su móvil tratando de entender la serie de preguntas tan extrañas que acababa de recibir.

…

¿Tal vez Daichi pensaba que estaba hablando con la persona que le rompió el corazón y no se atrevía a preguntar?

Bueno, en cualquiera de los casos no era así. Sólo era un chico al que acababa de conocer y que, por alguna razón que no entendía, insistía en mantener el contacto con él. Aunque tampoco es que le incomodara. Personas como esas existían, tenía experiencia con Hinata y Nishinoya, así que estaba bien.

Suga envió una respuesta sincera a su pregunta. No estaba bien, pero lo sobrellevaba mejor. Después de unos minutos Haruki respondió:

_“Escucha, tal vez todo lo que necesitas es salir. No tienes actividades del club, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no me acompañas hoy después de clases a comprar unas cosas y te invito a comer?”_

Koushi lo meditó. Hacía semanas desde su primer y único encuentro, ¿no sería extraño? Concluyó que sí, así que respondió:

_“Realmente no tengo ánimos”_

_“Vamos, hombre. Si sigues así, jamás vas a salir adelante. Sólo una vez, será divertido y podrás olvidar tus problemas un momento”_

Suga miró a Daichi quién desvió la mirada en cuanto se percató de que le estaba mirando también. _Olvidar sus problemas_. Sonaba tentador. Estaba cansado de llegar a una casa vacía y encerrarse en su habitación a deprimirse, a sentirse solo a pesar de que sabía que no lo estaba. Su estado de ánimo era complicado. Un torbellino lo describía bastante bien. A veces sentía que saldría adelante, pero en otras era como si simplemente perdiera las fuerzas y sólo tuviera ganas de morir. No era su culpa, por supuesto, el hanahaki en un chico hetero debía ser complicado, pero para él lo era el doble.

Tal vez salir no fuera tan mala idea.

Suga mordió sus labios deshidratados, con el móvil en las manos y los ojos en la pantalla, aunque en realidad no la estaba mirando. Salir y divertirse. Ese concepto antes estaba ligado al voleibol y los amigos que conoció gracias a ello, así que no estaba muy seguro de lo que esas palabras significarían para un chico universitario como Haruki. De alguna mara sentía que quería averiguarlo.

 _“De acuerdo”._ Respondió finalmente.

_“Bien. Te veo en la zona comercial después de clases. En el reloj enorme en la plaza”_

_“¿Esto está bien? ¿No se supone que los universitarios están muy ocupados con proyectos y esas cosas?”_

_“Oh, lo estamos. Pero siempre hay tiempo para divertirse”_

Suga no respondió a ese mensaje, ni al extraño sticker que llegó después. Simplemente guardó el móvil y e intentó volver a sus tareas, ahora sintiéndose un poco más relajado y ni si quiera la insistente mirada de Daichi logró alterarlo. Aunque sí le hizo preguntarse qué era lo que lo tenía tan al pendiente de él. ¿Tan raro era que texteara con alguien ajeno al club o la escuela? Probablemente lo encontraba curioso, pero Koushi simplemente no sabía que debía decir.

El almuerzo terminó, dejando paso al resto de las clases del día. Concentrarse no fue fácil, pero Koushi de alguna manera lo logró. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que sus profesores parecían ponérsela fácil; no le hacían tantas preguntas y hablaban más lento a la hora de explicar. Suga podía ver en sus rostros la preocupación, pero él intentaba ignorarlo. Causar lástima nunca le había gustado.

Al finalizar las clases, Daichi guardó sus cosas y se paró a su lado, porque si bien ya no iban juntos al club, el pelinegro había adoptado la costumbre de acompañarlo hasta la puerta de la escuela. En una ocasión, cuando Suga se había sentido especialmente mal, incluso lo había llevado a casa. Un gesto dulce que hizo que el corazón de Koushi saltara, pero que también le hizo sentir un poco triste.

Juntos caminaron en silencio hasta la salida, pero últimamente aquello era normal. Había tanto por decir, pero era muy poco lo que se tenía permitido, así que ambos guardaban silencio. Era un día bonito, pero Koushi hacía semanas que no lo notaba, a pesar de que Daichi lo recalcaba constantemente. Todo lo que Suga deseaba era volver a como era todo antes, pero aquel sueño parecía más y más lejano.

—Bueno, me voy —dijo Suga casualmente—. Saluda a los chicos de mi parte —agregó como siempre.

Y giró hacia la izquierda dispuesto a dirigirse al distrito comercial.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Sawamura—. Tu casa está al otro lado —obvió a pesar de que Suga lo sabía a la perfección.

—Yo… Tengo unas cosas que hacer en el distrito comercial.

—¿Cosas? ¿Está bien que sigas encargándote de casa aún en tu estado? ¿Tu padre lo permite?

La palabra «estado» rebotó dentro de su cabeza y se le clavó como pequeñas espinas en toda la piel. Por primera vez, fue consciente de que Daichi lo veía como alguien frágil y eso lo hirió. Jamás había sido así. Su amigo siempre había estado consciente de su fortaleza mental y espiritual y jamás lo había cuestionado, pero ahora… En retrospectiva debió haberlo adivinado, todos esos cuidados, todas esas miradas atentas. Estaba pendiente de él porque probablemente penaba que se rompería en cualquier momento y algo dentro de él quiso demostrarle lo contrario. No quería su lástima.

—Sólo es una salida con un amigo. No va a pasar nada.

—¿Amigo? ¿Fuera de la escuela?

—¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? No es como si tú y Asahi fueran mis únicos amigos.

—Nunca había escuchado de ello.

—Bueno, pues ahora ya. Nos vemos el lunes —Suga dio la media vuelta, pero la fuerza del agarra de Sawamura sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Suga… ¿qué pasa si ocurre algo?

—¿Algo?

—Ya sabes… estás… _enfermo_.

Suga tomó aire, en un intento por tranquilizarse. Quería ser comprensivo. Daichi estaba preocupado por él, como lo estaría cualquier amigo, pero de alguna manera su compasión le hacía sentir mal. No la quería. Tenerla era como haberse confesado y que él hubiera aceptado su amor sólo porque sabía que podría morir.

—Lo estoy, Daichi —aceptó—. Pero si me quedo estancado — _contigo_ — jamás voy a poder salir de esto. ¿Lo entiendes? Irme a casa y estar sentirme solo no va a curarme.

—Yo… tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer. Tal vez si pudieras entrenar con nosotros de nuevo podrías distraerte y olvidarte de esa chica.

Suga sonrió por la ingenuidad de su mejor amigo. Daichi realmente era un chico amable y joder, lo amaba mucho, pero no podía seguir así. Sawamura y Yui se gustaban mutuamente, eventualmente estarían juntos, así que él tenía que hacer algo por su propio bien. Salir conocer gente y, tal vez, volver a enamorarse. Pero para eso debía alejarse del hombre que lo había puesto en esa situación en primer lugar.

Tal vez era momento de hablar con él sobre la verdad. O una de ellas, al menos.

—Escucha, Daichi. Hay algo sobre mí que no te he dicho. Es… yo entenderé si no quieres volver a hablar conmigo después de esto, pero es importante.

Sawamura frunció el ceño, confundido.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer que dejes de ser mi amigo —le dijo con una convicción que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Suga asintió y tragó saliva.

_Soy gay, Daichi._

_No hay ninguna chica, Daichi._

_No me gustan las chicas, Daichi._

_Me gustan los chicos, Daichi._

Había tantas formas de decirlo, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, en forma de un doloroso nudo. Si Daichi decidía dejar de ser su amigo por esto entonces obtendría la distancia que necesitaba, pero si no lo hacía entonces seguramente lo querría más. No quería perderlo, pero amarlo tampoco era una opción.

—Daichi, escucha yo soy…

—¡Oh, Koushi-kun! —le interrumpió una voz conocida pero poco familiar.

Suga se sobresaltó y con ello, liberó el estrés. Aún un poco desconcertado giró la cabeza hasta la fuente del ruido y se encontró con el conocido rostro de Haruki. Sonreía ampliamente y parecía no haberse percatado de la tensión en el ambiente. Rápidamente, el universitario se colocó a su lado y pasó una mano sobre su hombro. Era alto y un poco pesado. Olía a café.

—Hashimoto-san… —le respondió—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Eh? Pensé que nos hablábamos por nuestros nombres.

—Eso… —Koushi miró a Daichi. La expresión en su rostro era desconocida. No supo como interpretarla.

—Pues salí antes de la universidad y pensé que podría venir por ti y aprovechar el tiempo. ¿Eh? ¿Es un amigo tuyo? —dijo mirando a Sawamura y entendiéndole la mano. Daichi, por alguna razón, no parecía tan cómodo con su presencia—. Soy Haruki Hashimoto. Amigo de Koushi.

—Daichi Sawamura —le respondió el capitán con rigidez.

—Oh, el capitán del equipo. Koushi me ha hablado de todos ustedes. Bueno, pues es un placer.

—Sigo pensando que es mala idea —dijo Daichi, claramente ignorando a Haruki y dirigiéndose directamente a Suga.

—Nada va a pasarme, Daichi.

—Oh… ¿el señor capitán está preocupado? —intervino Haruki—. Todo va a estar bien —dijo tomando el hombro de Suga—. Vine aquí para llevarlo en taxi hasta el distrito comercial. Me aseguraré de que no haga mucho esfuerzo y de que coma bien. Además, estoy seguro de que, si se siente mal, Koushi no se quedará callado y si es así, lo llevaré directamente a casa. Pese a mi apariencia soy bastante confiable.

—Todo va a estar bien, de verdad —le dijo a Daichi antes de comenzar a caminar hasta la avenida principal—. Vamos, Haru.

Daichi se quedó en silencio y no intentó detenerlo de nuevo, pero parecía aún tenía cosas por decir. Aún así se calló, probablemente por la determinación que Suga había mostrado. La charla que debían muriendo en el camino. Koushi no era mucho de creer en el destino, pero en ese instante pero que, tal vez, la intervención de Haruki había sido por algo y no era el momento para hablar.

O tal vez era simplemente su miedo siendo aliviado.

Juntos, Suga y Haru caminaron en silencio. No era incómodo, pero se sentía como si alguno de los debiera hablar. Por supuesto, fue Hashimoto quién lo hizo.

—Entonces es él, ¿he?

—¿Disculpa?

—El chico que te hizo enfermar.

Suga se tensó y sintió el pánico subir por su garganta. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Daichi es mi mejor amigo.

—Eso es lo que él cree, ¿no? Bueno, yo soy más intuitivo que eso. Ya te lo había dicho; percibo fácilmente las emociones de la gente.

—Yo no… —intentó justificarse, pero su voz temblaba demasiado.

Había sido descubierto.

—Está bien. No voy a juzgarte porque te gusten los chicos, después de todo, a mí también.

Todo el miedo y el pánico en su cuerpo había subido al punto máximo, tanto que por un momento creyó que se pondría a vomitar. Pero ahora, con esas palabras simplemente se habían desvanecido y en su lugar había quedado desconcierto. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Haru también? ¿Se estaría burlando de él? No se sentía de esa forma. Entonces…

—Tú… ¿También?

—Sí. Me di cuenta en la escuela elemental. Es duro, ¿cierto? Porque eres diferente y tienes miedo de que tus amigos dejen por eso. Que todos te dejen por eso.

—¿Cómo supiste que yo…?

—Bueno, no lo sabía. Quiero decir, cuando me acerqué a ti no tenía ya sabes… _esas_ intenciones. ¡Eres lindo! Pero… bueno jaja —se sonrojó y comenzó a reírse, nervioso. Eso, por alguna razón, hizo que se sintiera bien. No sabía cuanto tiempo había querido que otro chico le llamara de esa forma hasta que sucedió y eso que Haru no le gustaba de esa forma—. Sólo quería ayudar.

Suga entendió la verdad detrás de sus palabras. Haruki quería ayudar a la gente en compensación por las veces que él necesitó ayuda. ¿Habría tenido a alguien que le guiara? ¿Qué le salvara por un par de minutos como él le estaba salvando? ¿Alguien que lo comprendiera? Fue la primera vez que Suga comprendió que no era el único chico gay sufriendo a cambio de su naturaleza y eso le hizo querer ser un poco más como Haru.

—Gracias le dijo al final con una pequeña sonrisa.

—De nada… aunque no hay mucho que pueda hacer con tu hanahaki. Es la primera vez que escucho sobre eso. Cuando lo mencionaste pensé que estabas tratando de hacerme una broma, pero, bueno, tu rostro no decía lo mismo… ¿Te arrepientes de haberte enamorado de tu mejor amigo?

Suga negó.

—Daichi es un hombre asombroso. Su futura esposa va a ser realmente feliz.

—Y tu futuro esposo también.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero decir. Enfermarte porque amas mucho. Eso es tan noble. Realmente me gustaría que alguien me quisiera tanto.

Haru le guiñó el ojo e hizo la parada al taxi. Aquella fue la primera vez que Suga le veía el lado positivo a su hipersensibilidad. Querer tanto a alguien y querer entregarle todo no era malo, lo era cuando no te corresponden, pero si pudiera encontrar a la persona correcta, entonces todos sus problemas dejarían de existir.

Descubrir eso le quitó un peso de encima.

La tarde de compras resultó ser una tarde de comprar un regalo para la madre de Haru, una película y el almuerzo en una cafetería con el pastel de chocolate más delicioso que había probado nunca. Las charlas con Hashimoto salían naturalmente y tener algo tan personal en común los hacía sentir más afines el uno con el otro. Fue divertido y por las pocas horas que estuvieron juntos, Suga apenas pensó en su enfermedad, aunque en algún momento la complicación respiratoria les hizo tener que detenerse.

Haru le habló sobre su experiencia como chico gay; como fue salir del closet, su primera relación estable, los problemas y las virtudes y su guía fue de gran ayuda para su atribulada alma. Pero, aunque aún estaba un poco perdido, se sentía bien al saber que las personas como él podían tener su final feliz. Que tenía derecho a un final feliz. Le dio esperanza.

—¿Te divertiste? —le preguntó al final de la velada. El sol se había ocultado hace tiempo y ahora era momento de volver a casa.

—Sí fue divertido. Gracias —le respondió.

—Tal vez la siguiente ocasión podamos salir también con mis amigos.

—Ellos son…

—¿Gay? —preguntó aparentemente divertido por su pregunta—. Algunos de ellos. Otros son bisexuales, otros son hetero. Pero todos estarán perfectamente bien contigo. Son muy amables y divertidos.

Suga pensó que, si eran amigos de Haru, debía ser verdad.

—De acuerdo. Entonces… ¿estamos en contacto?

—¿Eh? ¿Te despides ya? Prometí llevarte a casa, ¿recuerdas?

—Realmente no es… a voz de Koushi menguó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una figura conocida al otro lado de la calle.

Su expresión debió ser especialmente mala porque Haruki se dio la media vuelta con rostro preocupado para observar aquello que le había hecho hacer esa cara. No había sido muy difícil de adivinar, porque allí, mirando un escaparate, se encontraban Daichi y Yui tomados de las manos.

Verlos juntos de forma tan repentina fue como un balde de agua fría. Suga sintió que perdía el calor en su cuerpo y su estómago se revolvió. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos picaron, amenazando con soltar lágrimas que no quería dejar salir. Lucían realmente bien juntos. Tan bien que era doloroso y joder, Daichi pudo haberle hablado de ellos antes, así hubiera estado preparado. Aunque eso tampoco hubiera servido de nada.

—Koushi, vámonos de aquí —le dijo Hashimoto, pero su voz sonó muy lejana, como en un sueño.

No quería seguir viendo la escena de la parejita feliz, pero se sentía incapaz de apartar la vista y mucho menos, de irse. Sintió la mano de su nuevo amigo sobre su brazo, dispuesto a sacarlo de allí, pero su cuerpo no cooperaba. Era muy difícil, realmente difícil.

Una lagrima cayó por su rostro, luego otra y cuando menos se dio cuenta, tenía el rostro empapado y el aire no llegaba correctamente a sus pulmones.

—Koushi, sé que duele, pero por favor, mírame —le decía Haruki sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Obligándolo a mirarlo—. Tienes que calmarte o va a empeorar. No es el fin del mundo, aunque se sienta así. No lo es. 

Pero él no podía calmarse. Verlo había sido más impactante de lo que había esperado. Haru le abrazo, pero eso no le hizo sentir mejor.

—¿Suga? —le llamó entonces la última voz que quería escuchar.

La voz de Daichi se escuchó fuerte, incluso entre los brazos de Hashimoto. Parecía preocupado y enojado, pero Koushi no quería mirarlo.

—Disculpa, pero será mejor que te vayas —dijo Haruki al capitán.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —insistió en saber—. ¿Suga, este tipo te hizo algo?

Koushi sintió el agarre de su mano sobre la propia. Era cálida, tan cálida que quemaba. Dolía como el infierno.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Ahora, por favor, déjanos solos —insistió Haru.

—No —Koushi escuchó que dijo Daichi—. Suga, ven conmigo.

La fuerza de su agarre casi lo arranca de los brazos del universitario, pero él se resistió. Usó la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para logarlo. Se aferró a lo único estaba que había a su alcance, tomó aire y dijo:

—Está bien, Daichi. Vamos a solucionarlo. Por favor vete.

—Pero estás llorando…

—Por favor… sólo déjanos a solas.

Un minuto de silencio que se sintió como una eternidad y luego, Haruki simplemente lo soltó. Daichi se había marchado junto a Yui sin decir una palabra y Koushi se sentía como si pudiera vomitar un jardín entero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Gracias por esperar pacientemente por una actualización. La verdad es que entre la escuela y el trabajo fue difícil, pero parece que lo logré.  
> En fin.  
> Este capítulo no lo revisé a conciencia así que si tiene algún error, me disculpo.
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


	7. Sin aliento

Suga abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz de la mañana entrando por su ventana, despertándolo. No era que hubiera dormido mucho, de hecho, estaba seguro de que solo había sido capaz de dormir un par de horas por la incomodidad. Tenía la garganta tan irritada que estaba afónico y respirar era tan difícil que tenía que detenerse y concentrarse en hacerlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Había perdido la noción de las semanas. Al principio intentó soportarlo y seguir con su vida normal, pero al final fue inútil. No solo ya no podía concentrarse en clase, sino que su estado físico le hacía imposible permanecer sin escupir flores cada veinte minutos. Flores que al principio eran pequeñas, pero que se volvieron más y más grandes con los días.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor. Después de la escena extraña que había protagonizado con Haruki y Daichi en medio del distrito comercial, habían comenzado a correr rumores. Aparentemente Yui y Sawamura no habían sido los únicos en verlo abrazado de otro chico mientras lloraba. Un grupo de tercer año de la clase uno había estado allí y se había encargado de contarle a todo el mundo sobre el marica de Sugawara Koushi.

Durante el tiempo que había podido asistir a clase, sus compañeros varones apenas le dirigían la palabra, nadie quería cambiarse con él en la sala durante las clases de educación física y algunos, los más radicales, solían gritarle cosas por los pasillos o dejar cosas desagradables dentro del casillero para sus zapatos, incluyendo notas con mensajes que deseaban que su vida terminara pronto. Y tal vez, si Koushi no se hubiera sentido tan mal físicamente, hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar en ello.

Cada que alguien decía algo, incluso a sus espaldas, Daichi le defendía. Les pedía con esa voz autoritaria suya que cerraran la boca, pero, de alguna manera, jamás se dirigía a Suga. No le hablaba. No le dijo nada. Ni un solo comentario de lo ocurrido la última noche, o los rumores o la razón de su llanto. Simplemente se dedicaba a defender su honor, aunque claramente ya no tenía nada de eso. No le miraba tampoco, y aquello lo tenía realmente confundido y dolido. ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Aún eran amigos? No estaba seguro, pero tenerlo lejos le hería casi tanto como tenerlo cerca.

Koushi tampoco estaba seguro de lo que pensaban los chicos del club. Se había encontrado con ellos un par de veces en los descansos, pero ninguno parecía tener idea de que decir. Suga había intentado parecer normal pero su interacción con ellos se sintió demasiado forzada. O tal vez había sido su imaginación. Sus propias inseguridades haciéndole sentir cosas que no eran reales.

Una cosa sí era clara, ninguno de ellos parecía listo para afrontarlo —si es que en algún momento de sus vidas quisieran hacerlo—. Desde que Suga había dejado de ir a la escuela, hacía una semana, no sólo no había recibido visitas, sino que tampoco había sido contactado por ninguno de ellos. Ni si quiera por Asahi. Al final había pasado aquello que tanto había temido y se había quedado solo, pero, de alguna manera, no tener que ocultar su sexualidad al mundo le hacía sentir con la conciencia más tranquila. Lo que no quitaba la tristeza de lo otro.

Independientemente de la muerte de su vida social, Suga estaba consciente de que su situación no era buena. Haru le había arrastrado al médico cuando las cosas empeoraron repentinamente y las noticias no fueron buenas. El último golpe emocional que había recibido lo había llevado prácticamente a la penúltima fase de su enfermedad en sólo seis meses, mucho antes de lo previsto. Ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar, tenía que actuar.

Pero como siempre, decir era más fácil que hacer. Si hubiera podido, habría comenzado a salir con alguien más desde la semana uno y se hubiera dado una nueva oportunidad de querer, pero no había sido así y ahora lo estaba pasando mal emocional y físicamente. Las flores que salían de sus pulmones eran tantas que tenía decenas de frascos llenas de ellas, lo que sólo significaba que no había progresado ni un poco. Se había quedado estancado.

La puerta principal se hizo escuchar. Koushi se enredó entre sus sábanas y se cubrió con ellas hasta la cabeza. Escuchó los pasos de su padre subir al segundo piso y pasar de largo frente a su habitación. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que los pasos reanudaran su andar de vuelta hasta la primera planta y luego a la salida. Tal vez había olvidado algo y había vuelto por ello. No lo sabía y no le importaba, lo único que quería era que se marchara lo antes posible.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto? No estaba muy seguro. ¿La ultima vez que charlaron? Seguramente tenía más tiempo. Antes la indiferencia de su padre le había dolido un poco, pero ahora estaba bien. Aún no quería decirle de su enfermedad y dudaba que él sospechara algo. Había guardado todas las pruebas en su habitación y la había cerrado con llave cada que tenía que salir. Incluso cargaba con algunas de ellas en su mochila.

Los profesores habían llamado a casa para preguntar por su estado anímico cuando había dejado de asistir. Su tutor incluso se había aparecido una vez por su casa, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones su padre había estado presente. Las autoridades simplemente habían dado por hecho que estaba al corriente de todo y Suga no los había sacado de su error. Por ahora, se mantenía al corriente enviando las tareas por correo y usando los apuntes que el presidente de la clase le dejaba. Con suerte podría terminar el año… académicamente al menos.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que su padre no regresaría, Suga salió de su escondite debajo de la cama. Sentía los párpados pesados por el sueño y el cuerpo le dolía por haber pasado los últimos días acostado. Cuando respiraba, sus pulmones hacían un sonido extraño y cuando hacía esfuerzo de más, le comenzaban a arder. Por suerte, su médico le había recetado un inhalador que, aunque no era asmático, le permitía respirar en los peores momentos. Por ahora.

Suga salió de la cama, cabello revuelto y pijama arrugada. Con pasos muy lentos se dirigió al cuarto de baño, evitando rotundamente ver su reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavamanos. Estaba demasiado pálido y ojeroso y no tenía ganas de ver su propia decadencia. Ya tenía la autoestima demasiado pisoteada con los últimos acontecimientos como para ponerle más leña al fuego.

En su lugar decidió darse una ducha. Agua caliente que soltaba un vapor reconfortante y que por un momento le hizo sentir tranquilo. La relajación en su cuerpo le devolvió las ganas de volver a la cama, pero no podía darse ese lujo. Si no quería que su padre sospechara, tenía que seguir manteniendo la casa limpia, el refrigerador lleno y la comida lista para ser servida a la hora que fuese necesario.

Así que se puso manos a la obra. Se colocó uno de los conjuntos más cómodos que tenía y comenzó con la limpieza. Para sacudir el polvo fue necesario usar un pañuelo sobre el rostro. Un poco de eso y estaría tosiendo por largos minutos. Después de eso fregó el piso, hizo la vajilla y los baños. Para una persona normal un esfuerzo medio, para él bastante denso. Tuvo que detenerse un par de veces a respirar, cuando sentía que el polvo pasaba su protección. La reducción del oxígeno lo hacía jadear y a veces toser un poco.

Cuando finalmente terminó sintió que se desmallaría. Tomó asiento en el sofá y respiró muy fuertemente mientras sentía como una nueva ola de flores subía por su conducto respiratorio. A veces eso pasaba, pero él no se acostumbraría nunca. El par flores subieron por su garganta y él las escupió con un poco de sangre mientras maldecía internamente su situación. Aquello fue un recordatorio del poco tiempo que tenía para hacer algo, pero no pudo hacer nada más que ignorarlo momentáneamente.

Guardó las cosas de limpieza en uno de los armarios de la casa y regresó a la cocina. Se sentía realmente mal, pero una vez más, y como en todo lo que hacía en la vida, se obligó a seguir adelante y preparar la comida. Sabía que, por el sonido de su respiración, lo mejor sería ir a la cama —o directamente al hospital— pero se negó a rendirse allí, incluso cuando el calor de las flamas comenzó a sofocarlo.

Suga sentía los pulmones _llenos_ y pesados. La fatiga y la falta de oxígeno le nublaban la vista. Se sentía como si tuviera fiebre, pero estaba seguro de que no era así. Su cabeza se agitó, mareándolo y haciéndole perder el equilibrio a pesar de que estaba completamente quieto. De alguna manera fue consciente de que estaba a punto de caer al suelo, por lo que, usando los poco reflejos que le quedaban de su época de deportista, se hizo para atrás, asegurándose de caer en el suelo y no sobre la estufa con líquidos hirviendo.

El sonido que hizo su cuerpo fue fuerte, pero él no sintió dolor. Su mente se había puesto en negro por un microsegundo y eso le había impedido sentir algo además de la asfixia. ¿Tal vez se había esforzado demasiado? Era probable, pero él sabía que no era eso. Se sentía como si fuera a escupir flores de nuevo, pero no pudieran salir y era agobiante. Agobiante porque no podía respirar y porque era la primera vez que las escupía dos veces en un solo día.

Con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor, Koushi se concentró en expulsarlas, pero no tosió ni un poco. Con cada segundo el aire era menos. Sentía la frente perlada en sudor y su corazón latir tan fuerte que pensó que le causaría un infarto, o peor, un paro respiratorio.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Por un breve instante, la idea de una persona al otro lado de la puerta fue reconfortante, pero cuando quiso gritar por ayuda y se dio cuenta de que no podía, empezó a entrar en pánico. Ya no sabía si lloraba por la desesperación o por la falta de aire. No podía levantarse y tampoco podía articular palabra. No podía hacer nada.

Entonces, perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco con lámparas genéricas que iluminaban todo demasiado, tanto que la cabeza le punzó y a su visión le costó acostumbrarse. Sombras borrosas bailaban a su alrededor, pero las voces que hablaban se escuchaban tan poco familiares como la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Alguien llamó su nombre, pero él no pudo responder. Se dio cuenta de que tenía sobre el rostro una máscara de oxígeno y que su garganta estaba tan seca como si hubiera estado respirando por la boca. Le dolía el pecho como si hubiera jugado cien partidos con cinco sets cada uno y el cuerpo le pesaba muchísimo. Se sentía un poco adolorido también de la espalda y el trasero, pero al recordar que había caído hacia atrás para evitar quemarse, no se sintió tan preocupado por eso.

La voz desconocida llamó de nuevo su nombre y él respondió con un gruñido apenas audible. La sensación de estar sumergido debajo del agua disipándose conforme su cerebro se encendía por completo. Le costó trabajo, pero unos segundos después ya había comprendido que se encontraba en un hospital y el doloroso recuerdo de sentirse asfixiado le hizo agradecer tener la ruidosa máquina de oxígeno conectada a la nariz. Jamás había sentido tanta desesperación en su vida como en ese instante y el solo recuerdo lo tenía aterrorizado.

Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería vivir.

Al aclarar su vista, se dio cuenta de que las sombras extrañas no eran más que su doctor y una enfermera mirando las cosas a las que se encontraba conectado. Ninguno de ellos parecía realmente preocupado y eso le hizo ponerse de nervios. Ninguno de los doctores que había atendido a su madre había lucido preocupado, nunca.

Una desagradable sensación nació en su estómago en cuanto se dio cuenta _realmente_ en donde se encontraba. Los hospitales nunca le habían gustado. Los detestaba muchísimo. Razón por la que, en primer lugar, había tardado tanto en acudir a él cuando escupió la primera flor. Le traía malos recuerdos. Todo era demasiado blanco y olía demasiado productos de limpieza que pretendían ocultar el hedor a enfermedad y muerte y él simplemente no podía resistirlo.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que, si estaba allí era por que había estado a punto de morir asfixiado por sus propios sentimientos. La verdadera pregunta era, ¿cómo lo había logrado? No recordaba haber hecho nada especial que hubiera podido salvarle la vida… excepto, tal vez, gritar. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de haberlo logrado por la falta de aire.

Fue en ese momento en que comenzó a tener miedo. Aquello había ocurrido por la tarde, pero ¿y si su padre hubiera regresado temprano del trabajo por cualquier cosa? No sucedía a menudo, pero pasaba a veces y era lo único que se le ocurría. Si era así, entonces tendría muchas explicaciones que dar y no quería. Su padre seguro preguntaría, le preguntaría sobre _quién_ y él no se sentía capaz de mentirle a la cara.

—¿Puedes escucharme Sugawara-kun? —la voz del doctor interrumpió sus pensamientos llenos de angustia.

Con mucho cuidado la enfermera retiró la máscara de oxígeno y los tubos en su nariz.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó el hombre.

—Yo… no lo sé —dijo con sinceridad. No se había percatado de que el doctor era Nakayama-san, con quien había estado acudiendo en los últimos meses, pero tampoco era una sorpresa, dada la naturaleza de su estado. Sin embargo, algo que sí notó fue el ardor en la garganta.

—Es normal sentirse desorientado, perdiste el conocimiento y estuviste inconsciente algunas horas, aunque probablemente haya tenido que ver con el medicamento.

—¿Medicamento? —preguntó mientras la enfermera levantaba su cama para que pudiera sentarse.

—Sí. Tuvimos que administrarte un medicamento de emergencia para disolver los brotes de las flores que se habían quedado atrapados en tu conducto respiratorio. Había uno especialmente grande obstruyendo el paso del resto. Al parecer llevaba varios días allí. ¿No notaste ninguna molestia?

Suga apretó los labios. Había notado muchas molestias, pero había estado demasiado triste como para darles importancia. Suponía que el ruido que hacía al respirar no era normal, ni el cansancio, ni la pérdida del aliento por hacer tareas absurdamente fáciles como subir tres escalones, limpiar una repisa o hablar.

El doctor pareció comprender la vergüenza detrás de su silencio, así que prosiguió.

—Hicimos algunos análisis. El hanahaki evolucionó de forma excesiva desde la última vez que viniste y de eso no ha pasado mucho tiempo. Me temo que las opciones actualmente son reducidas y que el tiempo apremia. También… —hizo una breve pausa— me he enterado de que tu padre no sabía nada de esto, aun cuando claramente te pedí que le informaras. Es un asunto delicado, Sugawara-kun. Necesitabas a alguien que te vigilara en caso de que algo como esto sucediera.

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó con voz pequeña, sintiéndose mal por su irresponsabilidad.

—Él no está aquí. Pero hemos tenido que llamarlo. Llegará mañana, tal vez.

—¿Mañana?

—Nos ha dicho que se encuentra en un viaje de negocios. ¿No te lo dijo?

—Él… tal vez lo mencionó. No lo sé —el doctor suspiró, pero no lo molestó más, era obvio que entendía que Koushi estaba pasando por mucho.

—Dijo que regresaría lo antes posible.

—¿Usted le dijo sobre…?

—Le dije, sobre todo. Aunque no entré en detalles —Suga quería llorar—. ¿Por qué no descansas? Hablaremos de las posibles soluciones a tu problema cuando tu tutor esté aquí —El tono de voz era tranquilo, pero también le decía implícitamente que debía reflexionar—. ¿Estás bien con las visitas? El chico que te trajo está afuera esperando y parece preocupado.

Koushi asintió. En su mente, el único amigo que se aparecería por allí debía ser Haru. Lo visitaba casi todos los días, porque aunque sus actividades universitarias no le permitían estar siempre en el mismo horario o demasiado tiempo con él, siempre se hacía un espacio para pasar por su casa y preguntar como se encontraba. Aquel día no habían quedado en nada, pero nunca lo hacían, así que parecía probable que hubiera estado allí cuando colapsó. Tendría que darle las gracias.

El doctor salió junto con la enfermera. Fue la primera vez que se percató de que se encontraba en una habitación privada. Probablemente su padre lo había decidido así. Él tenía un buen trabajo y trabajaba mucho, así que probablemente con eso y con el seguro, sería capaz de costearla sin problemas, pero aún sabiendo eso se sentía mal. Nunca le había gustado mucho provocar a su padre, aunque en esta ocasión había sido inevitable.

¿Qué le diría cuando se encontraran? ¿Le regañaría? ¿O tal vez se enojaría como cuando su madre había enfermado? No quería repetir aquello. Había sido la peor época de su vida. No sólo había perdido a su mamá. También había perdido al padre cariñoso, atento y comprensivo que alguna vez había tenido. ¿Lo odiaría, como llegó a odiar a su madre por enfermarse? No quería ni pensar en ello.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente. Tan suavemente que la consideración fue obvia. Suga colocó su mejor sonrisa, no quería preocupar a su amigo, aunque conociendo a Haru de lo mucho que se habían frecuentado últimamente, no había nada que pudiera evitarlo. Aún así lo intentaría. Haruki ya había hecho mucho por él sólo con su amistad.

Sin embargo, la persona que apareció frente a él no era Haru.

Koushi sintió como su sonrisa se desvanecía involuntariamente y en su lugar quedaba una mueca que confusión que hizo que su visita se detuviera junto a la puerta, con la expresión de alguien que sabe que no es del todo bienvenido y aún así se las arregla para mantener el orgullo y permanecer de pie. Hombros firmes, rostro solemne y manos un poco temblorosas que sostenían un ramo de flores sencillo, casi improvisado.

El corazón de Suga se aceleró con fuerza, con un mal presentimiento helándole los huesos. Daichi aún vestía el uniforme del equipo de voleibol y cargaba con su maleta. Lucía preocupado y había algo más en sus ojos, pero Koushi no estaba seguro de lo que era. Todo lo que sabía era que parecía a punto de recibir malas noticias y no le gustaba para nada. ¿Fue Daichi quién lo llevó al hospital? ¿Para qué había ido a su casa en primer lugar? ¿Por qué flores?

Los pasos del capitán eran suaves, tanto que se vieron opacados por los latidos de Suga. Hacía semanas que no hablaban, ni si quiera cuando aún asistía a clase, así que no podía evitar preguntarse _¿por qué?_ ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué cuando se sentía tan débil y vulnerable? Ver su rostro le hería más de lo que reflejaban sus propios ojos, porque cada que lo hacía, recordaba la mirada iluminada de Yui y la forma en la que ambos se miraban y eso le hacía sentir el doble de enfermo de lo que estaba.

Sin intercambiar palabras, Daichi se sentó en la única silla junto a la cama. Gesto solemne y tranquilo. La misma mirada que cuando estaban perdiendo un partido, pero aún había una oportunidad. Suga no se perdió la forma en que su cuerpo había cambiado ligeramente. Ahora parecía un poco más grande y fuerte. Tenía que ser así, había escuchado que Karasuno iba a las nacionales y debían prepararse. Mientras Suga se había vuelto pequeño y débil, Daichi había crecido.

Jamás se había sentido tan diferente a él como en ese momento.

—Hola —le dijo con voz suave. Como si hablar más fuerte fuera a romperlo.

—Hola —le respondió.

—Son para ti —le dijo extendiendo el ramo hacia él. Koushi sintió como el peso de su corazón se incrementaba hasta doler.

—Gracias —respondió, pero no las recibió, por lo que Daichi simplemente las colocó en un florero vacío que adornaba la mesita a su lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —mintió. Se sentía peor que cuando no podía respirar—. Gracias por haberme traído aquí.

Daichi negó.

—No hay nada que agradecerme. Me alegra haber ido a tu casa y me disculpo por haber entrado sin permiso, pero escuché tus quejidos y pensé que tal vez era lo mejor.

—Gracias —le dijo de nuevo, pero no sonaba tan sincero a pesar de que estaba realmente agradecido.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio incómodo y doloroso. Koushi no quería sentirse así, pero no podía evitar el resentimiento hacía Daichi quien había evitado hablar con él, ni le había visitado y ahora estaba allí de nuevo. Pero sin duda a quien más odiaba era a sí mismo por no poder odiarlo por eso.

—Hace rato… parecía que esperabas a alguien más —le dijo. Sonaba un comentario simple para cortar el silencio, pero no se sentía de esa forma.

—Sólo pensé que serías alguien más, es todo —le respondió, su voz sonando extraña por la agitación emocional mezclada con su enfermedad.

—Ese chico universitario, ¿no es así?

—Su nombre es Haru.

Silencio de nuevo. La expresión de Daichi extrañamente furiosa.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó después de un momento y aunque Suga sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

—Estaba asustado.

—Soy tu mejor amigo.

—Pero eso no evitó que dejaras de hablarme cuando lo supiste, ¿verdad? —le respondió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le miró directamente a los ojos. Los orbes de Daichi reflejando su propio dolor.

Estaba sufriendo, mucho. También sabía que sus palabras eran hirientes pero no pudo contenerlas una vez que se posaron en su lengua. Había pasado tanto tiempo mintiendo y ocultando cosas por consideración a los demás que se había lastimado a sí mismo y guardarlo todo se había vuelto insoportable.

—Lo siento… —le dijo y sonaba genuino, pero no solucionó nada. No cambió nada.

—Ya no importa —le respondió, pero importaba mucho.

—Suga…

—Daichi, por favor —rogó, imploró desde el fondo de su alma, derramando una lágrima solitaria que le calentó el rostro helado.

—Sólo escúchame, ¿sí? —le pidió, casi tan desesperado como él—. A mí no me importa que te gusten los chicos. Pero no puedo soportar que uno te esté lastimando, ¿entiendes?

—Yo no…

—Sé lo que hay entre ese chico universitario y tú, Suga —le interrumpió con una mirada seria, tan seria que Koushi no pudo contradecirlo—. Y también sé qué él es el culpable de todo esto. Yo… vi la forma en la que te hizo llorar ese día y no pude evitar odiarlo, porque probablemente no fue la primera vez y me da tanta rabia, porque eres el chico más amable que he conocido en toda mi vida. Mereces más que un idiota que sólo te hace sufrir hasta enfermar. Realmente, sé que no soy el indicado para decir esto, pero por favor, déjame ayudarte.

—Yo… no sé de lo que estás hablando —y realmente no lo sabía.

—Koushi —dijo entonces, entonando su nombre como un himno—. Deja a Hashimoto y sal conmigo. Enamórate de mí.


	8. Denso, pero real

Últimamente, ha habido una cosa en la que Daichi no ha dejado de pensar. Esa cosa le ha dado vueltas en la cabeza incansablemente, incluso mientras intenta dormir y es un poco molesto, pero no puede evitarlo. Piensa en ello tantas veces en el día que casi se siente como la primera vez que se atrevió a hacer una travesura y fue pillado casi de inmediato, ganándose la regañiza de su vida y la promesa de reflexionar incansablemente sobre lo que había hecho.

Piensa que, tal vez, no es para tanto. Que es _normal_. Después de todo, no es un asunto que deba tomarse a la ligera. Está hablando de la vida de uno de los mejores amigos que ha tenido y realmente, _realmente_ , cree que tiene derecho a sobre-pensarlo, pero algo dentro de él se siente turbio y oscuro y aunque no tiene idea de lo que es, la sensación le deja un sabor de boca desconocido, y un poco incorrecto.

Sí, Daichi piensa en _eso._ Piensa en _él_. Lo piensa al despertar cada mañana, a la hora del almuerzo, durante los entrenamientos y antes de irse a dormir. Lo piensa cuando deja el móvil en su mesita de noche y le sube el volumen al máximo, sólo en caso de recibir una llamada que no quiere recibir, pero que tiene que contestar porque es de vida o muerte. Lo piensa cuando ve el asiento vacío de Suga y nota la ausencia de su figura alta y delgada, su nuca de cabello platinado y su voz susurrando lo que sea que esté leyendo en su libreta. Lo piensa cuando, en medio de una jugada, se queda sin aliento y recuerda que aún enfermo, Koushi no se detuvo ni una vez para colocar el balón y entonces su corazón se vuelve tan pesado como el plomo y siente un dolor extraño en el pecho que le hace sentir culpable por no haber notado antes que las cosas no estaban bien.

Y no se refiere al hanahaki. Se refiere a todas las veces que Suga lució un poco desanimado y él no insistió más en obtener una respuesta. Se refiere a las veces en las que Koushi miraba su celular, como esperando algo que nunca llegó. Se refiere a las pocas ocasiones en las que hablaban de chicas y el tema cambió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta, pero que ahora que lo piensa siempre fue culpa de Suga. Se refiere a los suspiros que él pensó que eran cansancio y a las miradas amargas que no le dedicaba a nadie pero que estaban allí, como si se arrepintiera de algo.

Sabe que no es del todo culpa suya. Suga no fue precisamente comunicativo, pero Daichi no pude evitar pensar que era su obligación, como mejor amigo y persona con la que tiene más contacto, darse cuenta. Cuenta de que Koushi estaba enamorado, cuenta de que era de un chico, cuenta de que no era correspondido, cuenta de que estaba sufriendo. Sufriendo al punto de llorar en la vía pública en una sociedad como la japonesa que no va a dudar en señalarlo y hasta ridiculizarlo como hicieron sus compañeros de clase luego de que la homosexualidad de Suga saliera a la luz y que lo más leve que podía pasarle era que la gente se alejara de él.

Justo como Daichi ha hecho.

Sabe que esa es la fuente de su culpabilidad. Las semanas que pasó defendiéndolo de un montón de idiotas que quisieron molestarlo por ser quien era, pero uniéndose a ellos cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía mirarlo a los ojos y mucho menos saludarlo por las mañanas. Y es que él jamás se había considerado a si mismo homofóbico, pero también es cierto que jamás había conocido a alguien así y lo de Suga lo tomó _tan_ de sorpresa porque, aunque no quiera admitirlo, en su cabeza, los chicos homosexuales van por allí vestidos casi como mujeres y maquillados como mujeres y hablan de una forma extraña mientras mueven las manos y los dedos de una forma aún más singular y su mejor amigo no es para nada como eso.

Pero lo es.

Suga es gay y eso le hizo cortocircuito en el cerebro y le dejó incapaz de reaccionar como hubiera reaccionado normalmente. Porque ahora el hanahaki que padece parece tener otro significado. Uno más doloroso y difícil. Porque tal vez Daichi nunca se ha enamorado realmente de una chica, pero de alguna manera lo entiende. Siente que entiende lo que es querer tanto a alguien que el sueño se te va por las noches y no te concentras en las clases durante el día y a veces te asalta el pensamiento de las cosas que podrías haber hecho, haberle dicho, pero te detienes porque no encuentras la manera.

Lo entiende.

Sí, Daichi piensa en todas estas cosas y las piensa tanto que el entrenador Ukai le ha dicho que, si no se concentra lo suficiente, estará fuera de los regulares para las nacionales, pero a él no podría importarle menos. Y es la primera vez en la vida que se siente de esa forma, porque ha trabajado _tan_ duro durante _tanto_ tiempo, pero ahora el voleibol ha pasado a último plano y aunque sabe que no es único en el equipo preocupado por Suga, sí que sería el primero en renunciar a las nacionales con tal de que todo volviera a como era antes.

Sin embargo, piensa más de lo que actúa. Cada tarde, cuando las clases terminan piensa en saltarse la práctica e ir a su casa. Sabe que su padre no está y que probablemente Koushi necesitará a alguien que lo cuide, pero cuando está de pie frente a la salida se acobarda y da la vuelta, mientras piensa que no tiene derecho a preocuparse por él, no después de haberse alejado sin que él mismo sepa por qué. Sólo consciente de la extraña sensación que nacía en su pecho cada que miraba sus ojos cansados y enrojecidos.

Y la culpa crece cada día, cuando el resto del equipo le pregunta por él y Daichi tiene que decirles que Suga necesita espacio; por su enfermedad y su reciente salida del closet, y todos asienten, porque no dudan de su “buen” juicio, y ninguno lo visita. En su lugar entrenan más duro, quieren salir en la tele para que Koushi pueda verlos y estar orgulloso. Entrenan para llevarle el trofeo y las medallas que a ninguno de ellos le interesa realmente conservar, ni si quiera a Tsukki que parece indiferente al tema, pero que ha aprendido a bloquear mejor que en el partido contra Shiratorizawa. Todos dan lo mejor de sí, pero Daichi se siente tan perdido. Sabe que necesita hacer algo, algo _más,_ pero no sabe que es.

A veces recuerda. Recuerda la última vez que habló con Suga como una persona normal. Él le dijo que se encontraría con un amigo y él intentó no darle importancia, pero llevaba semanas notando lo extraño que se había estado comportando su mejor amigo y una sensación amarga se instalaba en su pecho cuando le miraba observar el móvil con los ojos llenos de algo que él no comprendía y una sonrisa fácil que a él hacía tiempo que no le dedicaba. Y no le gustó. Lo detestó tanto que lo siguió hasta la puerta y le pidió que fuera a casa, pero no dio resultado porque _ese_ apareció; tan alto como él, una perforación en el oído y vistiendo tan genial como los tipos de las revistas. Hashimoto, había dicho que era su nombre. Un universitario a todas luces. Una especie de Oikawa con personalidad desconocida que parecía disfrutar del contacto con Suga y de llamarlo por su primer nombre.

Y no le gustó.

Por eso, cuando Takeda-sensei le pidió traer el presupuesto para siguiente trimestre antes de que estuviera demasiado ocupado con las nacionales, accedió a ir de inmediato. Yui iría también, pero sólo porque era la capitana de su equipo.

Ambos se dirigieron al distrito comercial, a pasando a propósito por la zona de restaurantes y bares. Michimiya había comenzado a hablar de algo relacionado al vóley, pero él no estaba escuchando realmente, ni si quiera cuando ella le tomó la manga de la chaqueta para no perderse entre la multitud que era, sinceramente, exagerada. O tal vez sólo era Daichi desesperado por visualizar el cabello platinado y los ojos un poco entre marrones y grises. Se dijo que sólo quería asegurarse que estuviera bien, porque estaba enfermo, pero más que preocupado, estaba ansioso.

Entonces lo vio.

Suga le lloraba a ese tipo. Lloraba mucho. Parecían estar discutiendo por lo bajito y ese, _ese,_ se atrevía a jalarlo para llevárselo de allí, a donde la gente no los mirara y tenía una expresión tan seria. Cómo si no le importa que fuera su culpa que Koushi estuviera así. Cómo si estuviera acostumbrado a su llanto y eso le calentó la sangre hasta que llegó al punto de ebullición y no pudo evitar olvidar que estaba acompañado y cruzó la calle en un intento de rescate en el que usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romperle la cara a ese tipo.

Pero al llegar Suga no le miró. Le dijo que todo estaba bien y volvió a marcharse con Hashimoto y Daichi estaba _tan_ enojado. Si al principio no había entendido del todo porque ese tipo le había desagradado tanto, ahora lo tiene muy claro. Haruki Hashimoto es el culpable de _todo_. Suga está enfermo por su culpa, sufre por su culpa, llora por su culpa. Porque le quiere, le quiere tanto que le llora en plena vía pública y se enferma en silencio para no exhibirlo. Y se siente tan molesto, porque Koushi podría haber elegido _literalmente_ a cualquier otro y podría haber sido feliz y todo esto no estaría pasando.

_Ojalá pudiera cambiar lugares contigo._

_Ojalá pudiera ayudarte a enamorarte alguien más._

_Ojalá fuera yo, porque jamás, jamás, te haría sufrir como estás sufriendo._

Ah.

Algo se ilumina dentro de su cabeza. Como una pequeña luciérnaga en medio de un bosque oscuro y apartado de la cuidad y de repente todo va cobrando forma. Una muy extraña pero que tiene sentido para él cuando en lugar de rematar el pase que le ha dado Kageyama toma sus cosas y se marcha del gimnasio sin decir una palabra. Escucha al entrenador preguntarle qué sucede, pero el apenas puede decir «cosas» antes de fugarse sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse el uniforme deportivo.

Si alguien ha intentado detenerlo no ha puesto mucho entusiasmo. Daichi sale de la escuela sin contratiempos; la maleta deportiva aún medio abierta y consciente de que la mitad de sus cosas se han quedado en la sala del club, pero no podría importarle menos mientras avanza por la calle, intentando no chocar con nadie en las esquinas, de camino a la casa de Suga.

No está muy seguro de lo que va a decir o de lo que va a hacer. Lleva desaparecido demasiado tiempo como para simplemente aparecer y fingir que sus últimos encuentros no fueron un poco extraños. Pero está determinado, sabe que lo que está a punto de hacer podría salvarle la vida y eso es más que suficiente. Él _puede_ hacer feliz a Suga. No va a esperar a que llegue alguien más con promesas falsas y lo lastimen. No va a dejar que Hashimoto se siga aprovechando de él.

Se detiene frente a al portón principal. Las rodillas un poco débiles y las manos temblorosas. Quiere levantar la mano para tocar el timbre, pero no puede. De repente, toda su determinación escurriendo por su cuerpo como agua de lluvia, hasta sus pies pesados como plomo. Una vocecita le dice al oído:

_Pero tú no eres gay, ¿o sí? ¿No te gustaba Michimiya? Suga merece a alguien que lo ame de verdad, ¿tú lo amas de verdad?_

Daichi siente la brisa de la tarde secarle el sudor y tiembla. Sabe que lo quiere. Lo quiere tanto que no le importa su propia orientación sexual con tal de salvarlo y mantenerlo feliz, pero también sabe que actuar irresponsablemente es injusto. Jamás se lo había preguntado, si Suga le gusta de esa manera y no se lo planteó hasta que se enteró de que él era de esa forma y supo que, tal vez, sí podía hacer algo. Que _realmente_ podía hacer algo, porque es un chico y a Suga le gustan los chicos y él no es el peor partido sobre la tierra, a pesar de no tener experiencia en el romance. Pero esa no era la clase de amor que Suga tiene por ese otro chico y el que podría salvarlo. Sabe que lo quiere lo suficiente como para salvarle la vida, pero no sabe si eso significa que será capaz de besarlo y tomarle la mano en la calle y decir: _novio_ cuando alguien le pregunte si está soltero.

Todo lo que sabe es que no quiere que alguien más lo haga en su lugar y eso debe significar algo.

Momentos después Daichi se da cuenta que el portón principal está abierto y se adentra, pasando por el pequeño jardín, hasta la puerta principal. Algo huele a udon y hay un ruido muy fuerte que le sobresalta. Llama el nombre de Suga, pero se siente algo tímido por sus recién descubiertos sentimientos y no está seguro de haberlo hecho los suficientemente fuerte.

Después de eso, un grito ahogado que apenas se escuchó a través de la madera.

Sawamura no recuerda muy bien lo que pasó después de eso. Sólo recuerda haber tomado la llave debajo de la maceta más grande y haber entrado para encontrarse con la figura de Suga apenas consciente por la falta de aire y boqueando en busca de más. Labios morados y piel pálida. Daichi aplicó la técnica de Heimlich y llamó a una ambulancia. O tal vez fue al revés. No importa. Cuando regresó a sí mismo ya se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital, las manos sudando y el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. Rogando a dios que, _por favor, por favor_ nada haya pasado.

Y no pasa, pero el tiempo que estuvo esperando por noticias fue un suplicio. Se sintió como una eternidad en la que su mente no dejaba de poner imágenes de Suga y esa sonrisa tan bonita y burlona que sólo él sabe hacer. Su forma pasivo-agresiva de hacerlos hacer entrar en razón a todos y el lindo lunar bajo su ojo que sobre su piel pálida de enfermo es más visible que nunca. Y se siente como un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes. De haber sido tan denso como para no entender que todo este tiempo, no había existido en su vida alguien fuera de su familia a quien quisiera tanto. 

Entonces estuvo claro.

No va a perderlo.

El doctor llega pasadas unas horas. Ha llamado al padre de Suga pero no parece que vaya a llegar pronto, así que, por el momento no hay nadie que se quede con él y Daichi le ruega que le deje hacerlo. El médico acepta, pero sólo como visita. Aún necesitan a un adulto que se haga responsable de la situación y él acepta darle el número de Takeda-sensei que es su tutor, de los dos.

Si antes las piernas le temblaban al entrar, ahora la sensación se ha duplicado. Lo que no significa que va a acobardarse, no de nuevo. Quiere a Suga, no quiere verlo sufrir y tampoco quiere verlo con alguien más, así que llega a la conclusión de que su tipo de amor es válido y se adentra con esa convicción en la habitación. Pasos suaves para no alterar a su mejor amigo, pero está tan jodidamente nervioso, porque está seguro de que todo va a sonar repentino y forzado, pero lo está haciendo de todo corazón y espera, de verdad espera que Suga lo acepte.

Es en ese instante en que se percata de un pequeño detalle. Algo tan obvio que se siente estúpido por haberlo ignorado hasta ese momento. Y es que sí, a Suga le gustan los chicos, pero no está seguro de gustarle _él_. Son mejores amigos y tal vez, al igual que él, jamás ha pensado en eso. Ahora está un poco asustado, pero se promete que sea cual sea su respuesta no va a abandonarlo. No importa si tiene que verlo feliz con alguien más y ese solo pensamiento hace que su corazón se sienta inquieto. 

El ritual de entrada lo hace en automático. Ha ido a comprar unas flores, pero no está seguro de que haya sido buena idea. Suga no las toma, pero él no se detiene ese pequeño detalle. En todo lo que puede pensar es que está bien y que podría estar mejor si hace todo lo que esté en sus manos. Así que decide comenzar con un pequeño «hola» que es respondido casi de inmediato.

Daichi no se ha perdido la mirada de desilusión que ha puesto al verlo. Como si esperara a alguien más. Y eso le hiere un poco (mucho). Aún así se fuerza a sí mismo a iniciar la charla que ambos saben que deben tener. Hablan sobre la homosexualidad de Suga y hay un par de reclamos por ambas partes, pero se disculpan y entonces, en algún punto, Suga llora y Daichi piensa que se ve realmente hermoso, pero le lastima y quiere matar al idiota que lo dejó tan con el corazón tan frágil.

Koushi va a decir algo, pero él no lo deja. Suelta todo lo que sabe sobre él y el chico Hashimoto y un montón de cosas más que han estado en su cabeza por semanas enteras. Suga parece confundido, pero eso no lo detiene y cuando menos se da cuenta ya ha dicho algo que quería decir, pero no de la forma en que debería de haber sido.

—Koushi —dijo y es una de las pocas veces que ha usado su nombre—. Deja a Hashimoto y sal conmigo. Enamórate de mí.

Está nervioso. Mucho. Ha sonado como si estuviera celoso de su novio —si es que es su novio y no está jugando con él— y tal vez lo está, pero debió haber sido más blando con el asunto. Suga está confundido, él está con taquicardia y todo se siente tan extraño, pero Daichi no aparta la mirada y espera que con eso pueda transmitir su seriedad con el asunto.

No está jugando.

Le quiere.

Le quiere mucho.

Pero Koushi no piensa que es una broma, ni se ríe. Le sostiene la mirada y luce ¿herido? Como si Daichi hubiera hecho algo terriblemente malo y él simplemente no lo entiende. ¿Fue demasiado? ¿Su propuesta lo ofendió? ¿Tanto quiere aferrarse al otro chico que le odia por proponerle algo más? No lo sabe, pero está muy consternado cuando Koushi le dice:

—No —y es rotundo. En su mirada hay algo similar al dolor.

—Por favor, sólo tienes que darme una opor…

—No —repite y su voz es seca.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta.

—Porque no quiero tu lástima, Daichi.

Silencio.

Sawamura tiene la mente en blanco. Le ha dicho que no. Dos veces. Y piensa que su acto es por lástima y no por amor y no lo culpa para nada. Él mismo acaba de darse cuenta de que Suga le gusta de una manera no fraternal y es todo muy complicado, pero definitivamente no es lástima.

—Me gustas —le dice.

—Pero no de esa forma… Tú no eres así —le responde y Daichi duda un poco de sí mismo.

Él no es así, pero…

—Lo lamento —se disculpa.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Estás preocupado por mí, ¿cierto? Y pensaste que la solución más rápida era salir juntos.

—No me disculpo por eso —le responde poniéndose de pie, todo determinación y fuerza—. Me disculpo por haber hecho todo mal. No vas a enamorarte de mí aún si te lo pido, así que voy a trabajar en eso.

—… ¿qué?

—Que voy a enamorarte, Suga —su voz tiembla de los nervios y siente las mejillas arder, pero intenta ignorarlo— Voy a pretenderte. Para que te des cuenta de que voy en serio y no soy sólo palabras. Aún si al final no me elijes, voy a intentarlo. Así que, por favor, dame una oportunidad.


	9. Opciones

La fría brisa de otoño se coló por la ventana. Agitó las insípidas cortinas blancas que ondearon hasta quedar casi horizontales. Koushi sintió el viento punzante sobre la poca piel expuesta fuera de las sábanas tan blancas como la habitación a la que había sido confinado hacía unas semanas. No dijo nada, pero su quejido fue señal más que suficiente para que su padre, en completo silencio, abandonara la única silla en la habitación y se dispusiera a cerrarla. Las suelas de sus zapatos pisando suavemente, casi como si se deslizaran sobre una alfombra.

Suga no lo miró. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Se limitó removerse sobre el colchón que, si bien no era malo, no se comparaba con el de su habitación. Y lo extrañaba tanto como extrañaba comer comidas caseras o hacer las tareas domésticas. En resumen, extrañaba la normalidad. Porque si antes perder la escuela había sido un golpe duro, ser confinado a una cama y tener conectado al cuerpo un montón de tubos era un infierno.

El sonido de su padre volviendo a su asiento fue apenas un murmullo. Koushi se sentía cansado, pero era demasiado consiente de que se debía a la falta de oxígeno como para dejarse consentir y dormir un poco. Los doctores les habían dicho que, mientras pudiera, debía respirar por su cuenta, por lo que aún no le administraban oxígeno. Pero era complicado y doloroso, pero, sobre todo, el padecer físicamente era un recordatorio constante de que, en realidad, nada había mejorado.

Durante los primeros dos segundos que duró la ilusión de que tal vez había esperanza, Suga se dio el lujo de _creer_. Creer en las palabras de Daichi cuando dijo «me gustas». En la forma tan sincera en la que le miró. En la forma en la que sus palabras se atropellaban, nervioso. En el rubor de sus mejillas que, por primera vez no se debían al exceso de esfuerzo físico. Se dio el lujo de pensar que sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas y que por fin obtendría una recompensa después de tanto sufrimiento.

Pero la vida no era así de justa y la verdad es que Suga se sintió algo estúpido cuando en vez de darse cuenta por sí mismo, tuvo que venir alguien más —Hashimoto— a explicarle que los cuentos de hadas no son reales, papá Noel no existe y tu mejor amigo heterosexual no va a enamorarse de ti en un giro inesperado de la historia que pinta para un final feliz. Y la verdad era que tenía sentido, mucho, pero cuando uno está enamorado hasta las cosas más lógicas se escapan de nuestras mentes. 

Y aún así no podía culpar a Daichi u odiarlo o sentir rencor, porque lo entendía. Entendía la situación; uno de tus mejores amigos —gay— está muriendo de amor y sólo puede salvarse si es correspondido o si se enamora de alguien más. Tú eres un chico, entonces, por lógica, piensas que la única forma de ayudar es esa, porque le quieres, aunque no de la forma en la que se quiere a alguien a la que debes besar y tomar de la mano y decirle buenos días todas las mañanas con stickers ridículos de gatitos en WhatsApp. Suga estaba seguro de que Daichi hubiera hecho lo mismo por Asahi si hubiera estado en la misma situación. Sólo que, por ironías de la vida, Sawamura era la causa principal de su enfermedad.

Sólo que él no lo sabía.

Y no parecía adivinarlo todavía.

Porque no había manera de que lo supiera. Daichi era ese tipo de chico. Demasiado inteligente para el colegio y el voleibol, pero denso para todo lo que tenía que ver con el romance. Ya lo sabría la pobre de Yui Michimiya que, Suga estaba seguro, llevaba enamorado de él desde la escuela media y el capitán ni en cuenta. Si no lo había sospechado de una chica, mucho menos lo sospecharía de su mejor amigo. Siempre supo que era de esa forma y probablemente por eso se le había hecho tan sencillo seguir enamorado de él. 

Pero para toda ilusión debía haber un límite y Koushi ya había sobrepasado los suyos con Daichi. Al principio, incluso se había planteado la posibilidad de aceptar la propuesta de su mejor amigo. Fingir que el cariño que le profesó era del mismo tipo que él le tenía y vivir de una mentira que probablemente le salvaría la vida, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no le traería felicidad _real_ ni a él, ni al capitán, abandonó esos pensamientos egoístas y entonces, pensó que su momento finalmente había terminado.

Por primera vez en su vida se estaba rindiendo.

Lo había intentado, de verdad que sí. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas dejar de quererlo y seguir adelante pero simplemente había sido imposible para él sacarlo de su corazón. Estaba consciente de que, todas las buenas acciones que Daichi había tenido con él habían sido, simplemente, parte de su personalidad amable, por la amistad que compartían, pero su mente siempre lograba malinterpretarlo y al final salía herido.

Olvidar a Sawamura era imposible, fijarse en alguien más también. Porque probablemente existieran chicos más amables, más atractivos, más inteligente y más perceptivos, pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere, y el corazón de Koushi anhelaba a Sawamura Daichi tanto que las flores que eran capaces de salir de sus pulmones eran grandes y estaban abiertas casi por completo. Casi llevándolo a la fase final de su enfermedad. Sangre y pétalos de rosas amarillas esparcidas por su almohada.

—¿Koushi? —llamó la voz de su padre. Suave y preocupada—. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Lamo al doctor?

Suga se apretó contra sus sábanas y negó arrastrando la cabeza sobre su almohada. Cuando sus ojos se frotaron sobre la funda, la encontró húmeda y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. ¿En qué momento había comenzado? No estaba seguro. Últimamente las lágrimas brotaban tan naturalmente como respirar y estaba _tan_ cansado. ¿Cuándo se terminaría toda esa tortura?

—Hey —intentó su padre de nuevo—. Intenta respirar por la nariz.

Suga obedeció, pero sólo porque estaba demasiado agotado como para pensar por sí mismo. Llevar aire a sus pulmones era cada vez más complicado, pero cuando lloraba el reto se duplicaba.

—Bien, respira, mantén el aire y exhala —le dijo su padre, sentándolo en la cama mientras frotaba su espalda. 

Tomó algunos minutos, pero finalmente lo logró. Su rostro mojado y pálido y su pecho adolorido, pero ya no lloraba. Estaba bien así. Cuando dejaba de hacerlo su mente se quedaba en blanco y no había dolor o pensamientos malos. Sólo su respiración silbante y el latido de su corazón que de a poco se calmaba. Y era justo en ese momento en que pensaba que todo estaría bien si no pudiera sentir nada de nuevo. Sí, todo estaría bien.

—Llamaré al doctor —anunció su papá alejándose de su cama.

—Estoy bien. No es necesario —le dijo con voz ronca.

Su padre pareció dudarlo, pero finalmente asintió y volvió a su silla sin decir más. Siempre si decir nada más. Tal vez era que Koushi estaba muy sensible o débil pero sus silencios le herían. En el pasado había intentado sobrellevarlo, pero ahora estaba enfermo y sufriendo y aunque sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarlo, para él se sentía como una simple compensación por todas las tardes que no estuvo en casa, todos los fines de semana que no pasaron juntos y los partidos a los que no fue a verlo. Una compensación por haber llegado al hospital dos días después de haber sido internado.

O tal vez sólo era él mismo, incapaz de ver el cariño real que la gente le podía ofrecer y sacando conclusiones.

Koushi se recostó de nuevo.

No quería pensar en eso. Ni en nada. Pero acostado en esa cama de hospital no era que tuviera más opciones. Algunos de los chicos del equipo de voleibol habían ido a visitarlo, pero tampoco tenían tanto tiempo. Pronto iniciarían las nacionales y necesitaban entrenar. Su padre nunca había sido un buen hablador y Haru debía estar en la universidad. Él nunca había sido fan de las redes sociales, así que tampoco le apetecía mirar el móvil. Todo lo que le quedaba era dormir un poco y esperar a que, con suerte, al despertar el mundo fuera un poco diferente.

El sonido de unas voces lejanas le despertaron. No estaba muy seguro de si realmente había dormido o simplemente se había desconectado por un segundo. La primera voz que reconoció fue la de su padre. Estaba hablando en un tono bajo y un poco… ¿peligroso? Sí, como si discutiera. Aunque sus palabras eran amortiguadas, como si estuviera fuera de la habitación, así que realmente Koushi no logró entender nada de lo que decía.

Suga abrió los ojos lentamente. Le costó más trabajo de lo que pensó que le costaría, pero finalmente lo logró. Efectivamente se encontraba sólo en la habitación que de repente lucía demasiado naranja por el sol del atardecer que se filtraba por la ventana. Le gustaba ese momento del día. Hacía que todo luciera menos trágico y más relajante. Incluso cuando había gente peleando detrás de la puerta.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y su padre entró por ella. Ceño fruncido y puños apretados. Quienquiera que estuviera en el pasillo se había marchado, pero había dejado al señor Sugawara luciendo realmente enojado. Sin embargo, al percatarse de que su hijo estaba despierto, corrigió su expresión a una indiferente, casi como si no quisiera que notase su mal estado de ánimo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Suga, siguiendo a su padre con la mirada.

—Nada. Nada… pero hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

Hablar. Eso nunca se había dado bien entre ellos. No desde la muerte de su madre. Así que ese simple conjunto de palabras le causaba una sensación que no podía describir precisamente como buena. Era extraño. Tan ajeno a él que sólo pudo asentir mientras se acomodaba en la cama para poder velo de frente. La expresión de su padre era seria. Se parecía un poco a la misma que había hecho cuando le dijo que su madre finalmente había perdido contra su enfermedad. Y eso le asustó un poco.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —le preguntó y su tono de voz fue tan suave que, de repente, Suga se sintió como un niño pequeño de nuevo.

—Sí… —respondió, pero no era verdad del todo. Estaba ansioso. Tal vez… tal vez quería hablar de _¿eso?_

—Sí… luces mejor —le respondió, mirado su cara y al mismo tiempo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

En cambio, Koushi sí lo observó. Él y su padre se parecían mucho. Al menos físicamente. El mismo cabello, el mismo color de piel y los mismos ojos. Lo único que Suga había heredado de su madre había sido el lunar debajo de su ojo. No pudo evitar notar lo ojeroso que parecía su padre. Lo desgastando que lucía. Se veía como alguien que no había dormido o comido correctamente. Lucía cansado. Desgastado física y emocionalmente. Ahora que lo pensaba, Suga no lo había visto ir a trabajar o hacer otra cosa que permanecer en su habitación.

—Estuve pensando… —comenzó a decir el hombre, pero se detuvo de inmediato, como pensando mejor sus palabras—. Más bien, he hablado con el médico y… firmé los papeles para autorizar la extracción de la planta que está creciendo en tus pulmones. Aún no hay una fecha exacta, porque al parecer no hay especialistas aquí en Miyagi que puedan hacer el procedimiento, pero me dijeron que traerían a alguien de Tokio y…

—¿Qué? —le preguntó casi sin aliento— ¿Por qué hiciste algo así sin preguntarme primero? Tú… Tú no sabes que es lo que quiero —le dijo con voz temblorosa—. No sabes si eso es lo que quiero.

—Sé lo que es mejor para ti —le respondió con seriedad. Una voz que deja cabida a la oposición.

—No quiero escuchar eso del hombre con el que no había hablado en semanas.

Una pequeña y tensa pausa.

—Sabes que estoy ocupado con el trabajo —se excusó.

—Y con las reuniones después de eso, las juntas virtuales los fines de semana y los viajes de negocios. Sí lo sé —le respondió y no pudo evitar sonar rencoroso.

—Sólo quería darte lo mejor.

—Pues gracias, nunca me faltó nada, excepto mi padre.

Silencio.

Koushi no lo miró. Su mente nublada del cansancio, el dolor, y los altibajos emocionales que estaba sufriendo frecuentemente. La parte racional de su cabeza decía que hacer un escándalo por la noticia era una tontería porque él ya _sabía_ que más temprano que tarde llegaría a esa solución, pero la otra, la que lo había metido en ese problema, se resistía a aceptar que le arrancaran lo que sentía por Daichi. Aunque le hiciera daño.

—Es lo mejor —repitió.

Suga suspiró.

Lo era. Lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro de quererlo.

Algo dentro de él se _aferraba_.

Y estaba _tan_ mal.

Tan, tan mal.

Dios.

—Por favor —dijo su padre al ver la duda en su rostro y más que una petición fue una súplica— Por favor. No quiero perderte a ti también.

Silencio de nuevo. Suga se quedó sin palabras, ni pensamientos. Se quedó sin nada. Esas palabras le arrebataron todo.

—Papá… yo no soy mamá…

—Tu madre también… Supongo que no lo recuerdas. Eras pequeño…

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? —preguntó con un dolor punzante creciendo en su cabeza que le obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Migraña, genial.

—Tu madre murió de hanahaki — soltó

Koushi abrió los ojos lentamente. No dijo nada, pero la confusión en su rostro fue suficiente para que su padre continuara.

—Los doctores dicen que la enfermedad no es congénita, pero parece que ustedes tenían más en común que el lunarcito en el ojo.

—Mamá… ¿también? —preguntó, de repente encontrándole sentido a su disgusto por las flores—. Pero ustedes estaban juntos… ustedes… se querían —dijo, porque ante sus ojos siempre había sido así y no tenía sentido que ella enfermera de algo así.

Su padre cerró los ojos con pesar.

—Yo… la engañé con otra mujer. Fue sólo una vez, pero fue un golpe duro para ella porque… porque…

—Porque te amaba más que a nadie… —completó Suga.

—Yo… sólo fue una vez. Me disculpé y ella me aceptó de vuelta, pero algo se había roto y ella jamás se recuperó de eso. Jamás pensé que moriría por mi culpa. Jamás pensé que… Querer demasiado a una persona no es saludable. Aún si no desarrollas hanahaki. Le pedí decenas de veces que accediera a la operación pero cada vez ella respondía lo mismo: «No quiero dejar de amarte. No me pidas que deje de amarte». Yo hubiera preferido que me olvidara por completo a verla morir y ahora… tú también. Porque tienen unos corazones tan grandes y se los dan a los idiotas equivocados y yo sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Silencio de nuevo.

Lágrimas en los ojos de su padre y un sollozo casi silencioso. El susurro de un lamento que por años se mantuvo oculto. Culpa que te come por dentro lentamente. ¿Daichi se sentiría así si supiera que Suga moriría por estar enamorado de él? Probablemente. Probablemente lloraría como su padre y se lamentaría cada día y se empeñaría con mas fuerza en estar con él, aunque eso no fuera amor de verdad.

¿Por qué las emociones humanas tenían que ser tan complicadas?

No podía lidiar con su enfermedad, el corazón roto, la infidelidad de su padre y la muerte de su madre al mismo tiempo. Simplemente no era tan fuerte y quería salir corriendo de allí pero no podría incluso si no estuviera conectado a tantos tubos.

Su madre amó hasta el último aliento a un hombre que la traicionó. Estaba seguro de que su padre no había repetido su desliz, pero eso no había reparado su corazón roto y entonces… Entonces había terminado como Koushi terminaría si seguía aferrándose a un amor tan insano. Algo que se había convertido un poco en una obsesión. A aferrarse a algo que no puedes tener y que te intoxica, arrebatándote el sueño y el hambre y la vida misma.

Tenía que dejarlo ir.

Eso era lo correcto.

Dejarlo porque eso era lo mejor para los dos. Pero, sobre todo, porque Koushi seguía queriéndole y no quería dejarle el peso de su enfermedad o de su muerte y suponía que su madre se había sentido así también. En un intento de no lastimar a su padre se había lastimado a ella misma. En un intento de seguir adelante se había hundido.

Querer tanto que mueres. Querer tanto que tienes que alejarte. Querer tanto que tienes que olvidar.

Koushi no quería terminar como su madre. Aún si aceptara a Daichi, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría para que quisiera estar con una chica? ¿Casarse? ¿Tener hijos? ¿Lo engañaría como su padre lo hizo? No quería averiguarlo. Quería recordarlo como el amigo que siempre trajo luz a sus noches y le apoyó como nadie lo hizo.

Como mejores amigos. 

—No estoy seguro de querer la operación —confesó y su padre le sonrió suavemente. Así se parecían más.

—Lo sé y no voy… no voy a obligarte a hacerlo. Al menos hasta que ya no haya otra solución.

—Gracias…

—¿Koushi, tú…?

Su padre no terminó la frase. La enfermera entró en la habitación a checar su estado y a dejar la charola de la cena. Después de eso. Ninguno de los dos habló, pero algo había quedado implícito. Koushi aún tenía una opción. Tal ve debería hablar con Haru… No estaba seguro de lo que quería preguntarle, pero se sentía como si fuera lo que debía hacer y su intuición casi nunca había fallado.


	10. Una más

Entre la bruma del sueño, Suga escuchó la puerta cerrarse suavemente. Un «clic» casi imperceptible que logró alterar el sueño tan ligero que había estado padeciendo últimamente. Sabía que se trataba de su padre. Todas las mañanas lo visitaba antes del trabajo. No lo despertaba, ni si quiera dejaba una nota, pero estaba allí y de alguna manera eso lo hacía sentir _protegido_. Un poco menos solo.

Desde la charla que habían tenido sobre su madre y el sorpresivo hecho de que había muerto por hanahaki, no habían hablado mucho y estaba bastante bien para él. Koushi no sabía como sentirse al respecto ahora que sabía sobre la infidelidad de su padre. Porque sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, que él como hijo no debía involucrarse, que al final había sido decisión de su madre no operarse para sobrevivir, pero el pensamiento de «por su culpa ella no está» no dejaba de asaltarlo y era difícil mirarlo a la cara sin recordar los fines de semana familiares donde todo parecía tan perfecto que era casi irreal.

Y tal vez sí lo era.

Ahora Suga se cuestionaba muchas cosas. Se cuestionaba sus memorias y la imagen que tenía sobre ellas. Para él, sus padres habían sido una pareja muy enamorada y feliz. Tanto que siempre soñó con tener algo igual. Siempre pensó que el repentino cambio de personalidad de su padre se debió a lo mucho que amó a su mamá y a la tristeza que le causó su pérdida, pero ahora no podía evitar pensar que más que eso era _culpa_. Porque tal vez… tal vez no habían sido tan felices como él lo recordaba y su padre había tomado malas decisiones y al final todo había salido mal.

No lo odiaba. No podía odiarlo. Porque era su padre y de cierta manera todos los recuerdos que tenía de él le hacían feliz, pero había rencor y Koushi nunca supo cómo manejar ese tipo de emociones. En cualquier caso, que las cosas volvieran a cómo eran entes —hablar poco, verse a veces— era un tipo de alivio. Tal vez después, con el tiempo, Suga se concentraría en sanar esas heridas, pero por el momento, tenía los brazos llenos de otro asunto.

Daichi no había ido a visitarlo desde que se le había confesado de esa forma tan forzada, pero se había mantenido en contacto por medio de mensajes que él no había tenido el valor de leer. Sabía por Asahi lo ocupados que estaban ahora que irían a las nacionales. Horas de entrenamiento extra, incluso durante los fines de semana, pero, además, los de tercer año tenían que lidiar con los exámenes finales si es que querían graduarse. Suga los envidiaba un poco por poder llevar sus vidas tan normalmente. Él ni si quiera estaba seguro de poder llegar a los exámenes finales.

A veces, cuando podía dormir un poco, soñaba que todo volvía a la normalidad. Que asistía a clases, que comía los almuerzos con sus amigos, que asistía a los entrenamientos y era titular en los partidos. Que no se estaba muriendo, que no sentía nada por Daichi además de cariño fraternal y que cunado él le decía que estaba saliendo oficialmente con Michimiya, podía alegrarse y seguir con su vida. Pero sólo eran eso, sueños, y por más que deseara que se volvieran realidad, no iba a ser tan fácil.

Koushi suspiró pesadamente, cansado de todo, incluyendo su propia existencia. Le dolía el cuerpo por tener que estar en la cama todo el tiempo. Le ardían los pulmones a causa de su enfermedad, pero sobre todo, sentía el alma completamente pisoteada. Jamás había sido tan pesimista en su vida, jamás se había sentido tan sobrepasado. Él no era de las personas que se rinden fácilmente, pero después de meses y meses en la misma situación, su fuerza mental comenzaba a decaer.

A veces, incluso sentía que estaría mejor muerto.

Y no le gustaban esos pensamientos, pero parecía la salida rápida y su cerebro estaba tan cansado que lo veía como una opción e intentaba convencerlo de que la tomara porque; _ya no quiero que papá se preocupe, no quiero que Daichi se sienta obligado a amarme, no quiero que la sociedad me juzgue y extraño mucho a mamá._

_Simplemente no puedo más._

Lisa, la enfermera, entró en la habitación sujetando un carrito metálico con rueditas sobre la que descansaba su charola del desayuno. Ella le sonrió amablemente. Era joven y bonita y si Koushi no hubiera sido gay, probablemente sería su tipo. No habían hablado mucho, principalmente porque Suga no tenía muchas ganas de ser sociable, pero ella nunca lo había mirado mal por eso, ni con lástima por su situación y aquello ya hablaba bien de ella.

La enfermera le dio los buenos días y dejó el carrito a su lado. Lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama reclinable y abrió las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz de la mañana, aunque estaba nublado y cambio no fue mucho. Le dijo que habían preparado tostadas francesas sólo para él, porque sabía que le gustaban mucho y que también le había conseguido la última gelatina de fresa de leche porque sabía que era su favorita. Cambió el agua de las flores que Daichi le había regalado y que por alguna razón parecían no querer morir, aunque sí comenzaban a marchitarse. Y salió, no sin antes mencionar que si necesitaba cualquier cosa sólo debía oprimir el botón rojo junto a la cama.

Suga no tenía mucha hambre, por no decir que no tenía, pero hizo un esfuerzo por hacerlo, consciente de los problemas que causaría si no lo hiciera. Tragó con cuidado cada bocado y bebió cada trago como si la garganta se le fuese a quebrar por tan poco esfuerzo. Pero es que así se sentía. Tenía la tráquea lacerada por las flores que escupía. Le ardía y a veces sangraba, complicándole cosas tan sencillas como comer, hablar o incluso suspirar.

Después del desayuno comenzó la hora de lectura y después una película en su laptop. Evitaba a toda costa las historias de amor y en lugar de eso, disfrutaba de las tramas de suspenso. En algún punto se quedó dormido y cuando abrió los ojos, la bandeja de comida ya estaba a su lado. Comió un poco, leyó un poco más y terminó la película. Mantenerse entretenido encerrado en un cuarto era más difícil para alguien como él que estaba acostumbrado a despejarse mediante actividades físicas, pero con el tiempo se había ido acostumbrado.

A las cuatro de la tarde, Haru llegó de visita.

Vestía un pantalón deportivo de esos que estaban de moda a pesar de no servir para hacer ejercicio. Una un gorro de lana y un suéter bastante feo. Parecía cansado, pero eso no le impidió dedicarle una sonrisa cuando atravesó la puerta, sujetando una caja enorme de chocolates. Sí, lucía más desastroso que de costumbre, pero no dejaba de ser apuesto. Suponía que incluso los chicos energéticos y amables como él tenían malos días.

—¿Cómo está mi chico de Karasuno favorito?

—Soy el único chico de Karasuno que conoces, Haruki.

—Te traje chocolates. Además, tus favoritos —le ignoró.

—No es verdad, éstos son tus favoritos.

—Lo son. Pensé que querrías compartirme un poco —Suga se rio un poquito. Un sonido ronco, pero sincero—. Lamento no haber podido venir, tengo demasiada tarea en la universidad y en mi trabajo renunció un chico, así que en lo que contrataban a otro, tenía que hacer el trabajo de dos personas.

—Suena complicado.

—Oh… —le respondió mirándolo postrado en la cama—. No quería hacer parecer como si…

—Lo sé, Haru. No tienes que aclararlo —le dijo. Entendiendo lo que trataba de decir; _No quería hacer parecer que lo estoy pasando peor que tú._

—Ya… —se quitó el gorro de lana y dejó al descubierto su cabello despeinado—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo llevas? Lo siento… una pregunta estúpida. Amm… ¿Quieres un chocolate?

Koushi le sonrió cálidamente.

—Sí, por favor.

Ambos comieron en silencio hasta que la caja llegó a la mitad y Haru decidió que tenían que parar porque era propenso al acné. Así que se detuvieron. Entonces Suga le dijo:

—Creo que voy a operarme —confesó—. No me siento capaz de olvidar a Daichi pronto y siento que estoy muriendo, así que pensé… pensé que era lo mejor. Mi padre también lo piensa. Aunque aún no estoy seguro.

Haru asintió lentamente.

—Si es lo que quieres está bien.

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno… como tu amigo, me hubiera gustado que te dieras una oportunidad con alguien más, pero el amor no se fuerza de esa manera, así que sí, está bien. Todo lo que quiero es verte fuera de este hospital. Sano y salvo.

—Ojalá hubiera podido enamorarme de nuevo…

—¿Y por qué no lo intentas?

Suga se rio bajito.

—Soy un chico homosexual de closet. No conozco a nadie como yo.

—Me conoces a mí —le dijo y le sonrió batiendo sus bonitas y largas pestañas oscuras.

—No te ofendas, pero no eres mi tipo.

—Debes tener muy malos gustos entonces.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

Hablar con Hashimoto era fácil, porque Haru tenía la empatía por los cielos y ambos se encariñaron el uno del otro muy rápido. Se entendían y se complementaban y era como si pudieran estar juntos todo el día. No era de extrañar que Daichi pensara que entre ellos había algo. Haru era de esos amigos que hacen contacto físico por todo y que te dicen que te quieren y que van a estar cuando los necesites y no le importa lo que el resto del mundo diga. Suga estaba seguro de que tenía un pasado que le había llevado a aprender muchas lecciones y que lo habían vuelto tan amable.

—Sawamura… ¿has hablado con él? —Koushi negó con la cabeza—. Sí, es lo mejor. Tienes que ser fuerte. Él… él no es como nosotros.

—Lo sé… A veces me siento un poco idiota por haberme emocionado con esa confesión —se rio, pero de vergüenza y se ruborizó un poco. Dolor en su pecho—. Es que su cara… parecía tan…

—¿Sincera? —Haru suspiró—. Ya hemos hablado de esto, Koushi. Él… está siendo sincero, quiere ayudarte, pero no…

—No se siente de la misma forma en que yo me siento. Lo sé. Pero hace difícil que no le quiera. En serio, hace cosas tan locas.

—Es un buen chico. Puedo entender porque te enamoraste de él.

Silencio.

Un suspiro.

Luego Haru se puso de pie.

—Tengo que irme. Aún tengo que hacer tarea y limpiar un poco mi apartamento.

—Está bien. Ve con cuidado.

Haru mira las flores de Daichi y le dice:

—Te traeré unas más bonitas la próxima vez.

Suga niega con una sonrisa, pero no le dice nada. Deja que se despida y le ve desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Sintiéndose repentinamente solo de nuevo. Haru se siente un poco como Nishinoya; un viento fresco a su ambiente lleno de penumbras, pero entiende que no puede depender de él. Que los amigos son para apoyarte, no para soportar todo el peso, así que no le carga con sus problemas ni por mensaje, ni por llamada, pero se deja consentir cuando le visita. No que con el resto de sus amigos no se sienta cómodo, pero Haru le entiende de una manera que el resto no.

Koushi reanudó su lectura. Era la tercera vez que leía _The Shining_ , pero aún no se cansaba de ella. Nunca le había gustado como Stephen King se refería a las chicas sobre las que escribía, pero no podía negar que su forma de describir cada situación era atrapante e interesante. O tal vez simplemente era que a él siempre le habían gustado las cosas que daban miedo. Como cuando, durante su primer año, fue al parque de atracciones con los chicos del equipo y todos salieron llorando de la casa embrujada menos él —y Daichi que mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo.

A las seis con siete minutos recibió una llamada de su padre. Aparentemente hizo un contrato súper importante y tenía que quedarse en una junta que tal vez se alargaría más allá de su horario de sueño. Le pidió que no lo esperara, pero le prometió que iría de todas formas, sin importar la hora. Koushi pudo notar la culpabilidad en su voz y la _ansiedad_. Era como si su padre pensara que, si se separaba un poco de él, todo iba a empeorar de repente (de nuevo, traumas de lo ocurrido con su madre). Él lo sabía, así que le pidió que no se sobre esforzara y que fuera a dormir directamente después del trabajo, pero dudaba que fuese a hacerle caso.

A las seis y media Suga tomó la cena. Una tortilla de patatas, un vaso de leche, y algo de avena. Una vez que la enfermera se fue, Suga tomó su teléfono. Hacía días que no lo miraba y pensó que, tal vez, un video en YouTube le haría la comida más amena. La visita Haru le había caído bien, pero aún se sentía un poco desanimado. Sin embargo, al desbloquear la pantalla se encontró con demasiados mensajes de sus amigos y comenzó a sentirse un poquito culpable por haberlos ignorado.

Con mucho cuidado de no mirar los mensajes de Daichi, abrió el chat que mantenía con Asahi. No sabía por qué, pero leía todos sus mensajes con esa voz aprensiva y temblorosa que usaba cuando estaba preocupado —y lo estaba—. No dejaba de preguntar cómo se sentía y si estaba comiendo bien. Le hablaba de los entrenamientos y de las nacionales y de lo ocupados que estaban. De los bollos de carne que habían comprado al salir de las practicas y como todavía compraban uno para él porque no se acostumbraban a su ausencia.

El mensaje del resto de los chicos era muy similar. Todos —incluyendo los de primero que lo habían conocido por menos tiempo— estaban abatidos y lo extrañaban y cada uno de ellos lamentaba no poder ir de visita, pero la mayoría había llamado y él no había contestado por miedo a que fuera Daichi y ahora se sentía _mal_. Pensaba que tal vez debería llamarles de vuelta, pero no se sentía capaz de decirles que está bien cuando claramente no era así y ya les había dicho demasiadas mentiras.

Koushi terminó su cena y respondió todos los mensajes que tenía pendientes. A Asahi incluso le envió un audio porque sabía que debía estar muy alterado, y tampoco era su culpa que Karasuno se hubiera vuelto tan bueno que ahora estuviera a un solo paso de la gloria y no pudiera visitarlo. De hecho, estaba bastante feliz por ellos. Sentía un poco de envidia, pero no demasiada. Se alegraba de que Kageyama hubiera llegado al equipo. Karasuno había esperado por ese momento por muchos años y ahora se estaba volviendo realidad. Ahora podían volar de verdad.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Suga apartó la vista del móvil sólo por un microsegundo antes de decir:

—Adelante —y seguir con el hilo de Twitter sobre los equipos favoritos para ganar las nacionales.

No esperaba visitas, pero era normal que las enfermeras le visitasen de vez en cuando, sólo para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Así que cuando una voz familiar le saludó, no pudo evitar que las manos le temblaran y el corazón le latiera rápido mientras sus ojos se encontraban con la delgada figura de Yui Michimiya.

La capitana le miraba desde la puerta con algo de vergüenza. Sujetando una bolsa de regalo y vistiendo aún el uniforme. Era como si ella misma no supiera que hacía allí, pero estaba, de todas formas. Suga la conocía y sabía que no estaba allí con malas intenciones, sino todo lo contrario, pero su presencia le hacía sentir enfermo. Y culpable. Porque sabía que a ella le gustaba Daichi y a Daichi le gustaba ella, pero al capitán se le ha metido a la cabeza que _tiene la obligación_ de quererlo a él y ella debería sentir rencor, pero no parecía que fuese así. Le había arruinado la oportunidad se salir con el chico del que había estado enamorada desde la escuela elemental, pero ella aún le sonreía

—Hola, Suga —le saluda y camina tímidamente hasta la única silla en la habitación. La que Haru dejó junto a su cama antes de irse—. Lamento la hora… es que con los exámenes y todo eso… ya sabes…

Él no respondió. Se sentía demasiado ansioso para hacerlo.

Ella se sentó y le entregó la bolsa de regalo que él dudó en aceptar, pero que finalmente tomó. 

—Son dulces. Un montón. Daichi me dijo que te gustan los que pican un poco, así que puse muchos de esos.

—Gracias… —le dice mirando el interior de la bolsa, pero no toma ninguno. El estómago demasiado apretado.

—De nada… Espero que no te haya molestado que viniera sin avisar es que… pensé que si lo hacía… dirías que no.

Esa declaración lo toma con la guardia baja. Por completa sorpresa.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso? —le pregunta. Porque _piensa_ que jamás le ha dado razones para creer eso. Había sido muy cuidadoso en no dejar que sus sentimientos le nublasen la mente y no tratarla mal, porque al final ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Porque nunca fuimos realmente cercanos—dice con sinceridad—. Pero pienso que eres un gran chico y eres amigo de Daichi así que creí que, tal vez no tendría nada de malo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largos segundos y Suga no podía mentirse; era incómodo. Era como si ella quisiera decir muchas cosas, pero no encontrara la forma de hacerlo porque teme herirlo de alguna manera. Y Koushi cree saber más o menos de lo que se trata, así que simplemente espera la bomba en silencio, preparándose mentalmente. 

—¿Suga? —le llamó la chica repentinamente y fue la primera vez que le vio hacer _esa_ expresión. Parecía que estaba sufriendo. Mucho. Entonces soltó: —¿A ti…? ¿A ti te gusta Sawamura?

Silencio de nuevo. Koushi sintió el corazón latirle en los oídos. No sabía que responder, pero mentir le sale naturalmente. Lo ha hecho toda su vida.

—No…

Ella asiente.

—Yo… —asiente de nuevo con seriedad—. Los chicos de la escuela han estado diciendo cosas raras… Ya sabes, por _esos_ rumores sobre ti y Daichi que siempre ha sido tu mejor amigo.

Koushi siente ganas de vomitar. Sabe que Michimiya no le está diciendo nada de esto con mala intención, pero no puede evitar sentir ansiedad. La gente habla de él. _Sigue_ hablando de él. Y lo que dice no son cosas buenas. Aún sin estar allí lo siguen señalando. Tal vez burlando y no puede evitar sentirse mal por ello. Él no pidió ser gay. No había persona que deseara ser más normal que él. Pero además de eso. Estaban involucrando a Daichi…

A Daichi.

—No era mi intención dar por hecho que, como eres… ya sabes… te gustaban todos los chicos por igual, es sólo que… —tomó aire—. Daichi parece habérselo tomado diferente. Él piensa que salir contigo va a ayudarte, pero...

—Él no es _así —_ termina su frase y ella niega atribulada. Como si hubiera dicho algo horroroso-

—No, no es sobre eso… —le respondió para su sorpresa— Pero pienso que si tu no lo quieres de esa forma y él a ti tampoco sólo se lastimarían y no serían realmente felices… Lo siento, no es mi intención mortificarte con estas cosas, ni entrometerme, pero estoy preocupada por él... por los dos. ¿Él… él te ha mencionado algo de esto?

Suga podía notar el cuidado que ella estaba teniendo al hablar. Cuidado para no lastimarlo, para no hacerlo sentir culpable. Pero entendía porque estaba tan preocupada. A nadie le gustaría ver a alguien que quiere ser infeliz. Ser discriminado. A nadie le gustaba ver a un ser querido sufrir. Y ella lo quería tanto que había llegado tan lejos como para recurrir a él. Probablemente Yui lo había pensado mucho, porque Suga estaba enfermo, pero no había encontrado otra solución así que lo hizo. Le rogaba implícitamente que le ayudara a que Daichi reflexionara.

—Me lo dijo —le respondió con un vació en el pecho tan grande que su voz se escuchaba hueca—. Pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte. No planeo aceptar su propuesta… yo… —intentó pasar saliva, la garganta seca—. Yo… comencé a salir con alguien.

—¿De verdad? Eso es fantástico. —le respondió muy sorprendida. Como si no hubiera esperado que fuese a confiarle algo tan importante—. Eso significa que estarás bien, ¿verdad? Que nada malo va a pasarte.

Koushi le sonrió. Una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella estaba tan genuinamente feliz por él que le fue imposible odiar la situación. Michimiya sólo había ido a recordarle algo que ya sabía.

—Sí. Voy a estar bien y Daichi también. Así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —le dijo y ella derramó una lágrima, pequeña y brillante. Llena de alivio— Ey, no llores. No me gusta hacer a la gente llorar.

—Lo siento, es que me hizo muy feliz escuchar que te repondrías… He leído un poco sobre el hanahaki y no parecía algo fácil de tratar. Daichi también ha estado tan preocupado que sus notas han bajado y escuché que no está rindiendo muy bien en el equipo.

—No, no es fácil de tratar —le respondió reprimiendo los sentimientos que saber que Daichi se preocupaba por él le causaba.

—Pero ahora tienes una oportunidad, ¿cierto? Ese es el primer paso… Aunque tal vez no sea la mejor persona para dar consejos de amor —Suga pensó que se equivocaba, porque nadie nunca había amado tan desinteresadamente como ella que se preocupaba por el chico que amaba y su mejor amigo.

Yui no lo había dicho, pero probablemente, si Suga hubiera dicho que sí cuando le preguntó si estaba enamorado del capitán, ella se hubiera hecho a un lado. Pero incluso ella sabía que Daichi estaba cometiendo un error y que era mejor detenerlo antes de que arruinara su vida. A ella ni si quiera le interesaba tener a Daichi, todo lo que quería era que fuera _feli_ z, con su mejor amigo, con otra chica, con quien fuera, pero _genuinamente feliz_.

Y era por eso que ella lo merecía más.

—¿Quieres ver una foto? —le preguntó y ella le miró como no entendiendo—. De mi novio —aclaró y la ultima palabra le supo agridulce en la lengua.

_Una mentira más. Sólo una._

Michimiya sonrió ampliamente. Era como si Suga no hubiera cambiado en absoluto para ella. Como si el hecho de ser gay no significara nada importante.

—¿Es lindo? —le preguntó mirando su móvil y haciendo una expresión de asombro cuando miró la única foto que tenía con Haruki.

Con suerte, Yui le hablaría de su nuevo novio a Daichi y él se rendiría con su tonto plan y entonces… Entonces Suga se operaría y podría dejar todo eso en el pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer. Quería tener este capítulo para el cumple de Daichi, ayer, pero me fue imposible, así que aquí lo tienen hoy, para empezar el año con la otp.  
> Muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Espero que les guste.


	11. Chocolates y menta

Con gesto nervioso, Daichi miró el reloj sobre la cabeza del profesor. El tic tac del segundero retumbando en sus oídos y erizándole la piel. Faltaban sólo diez minutos para que la clase terminara, diez minutos que se sentían como una eternidad y que le hacían francamente ansioso. Intentaba mantener los ojos al frente, sobre el pizarrón, pero cuando la curiosidad era más fuerte que él y levantaba la vista, se encontraba con que la manecilla de los minutos no se había movido ni un milímetro. Induciéndolo en una especie de ciclo infinito donde el profesor hablaba sin parar de ecuaciones diferenciales, la luz del sol se mantenía en el mismo ángulo y a él le sudaban las manos sin parar.

Daichi casi nunca se sentía nervioso, o ansioso. Ni si quiera en los partidos que él sabía que perderían porque antes de que llegaran los de primer año, Karasuno no era la mitad de bueno. No se sintió ansioso cuando nació su primer hermano, ni el segundo, ni el tercero, mucho menos el cuarto. No se sintió nervioso durante su examen para ingresar a la escuela media y tampoco cuando lo nombraron capitán del equipo. No se sintió nervioso porque en todas y cada una de esas ocasiones, de alguna manera, sabía que todo saldría bien.

No como en ese caso.

Había tantas dudas. _Tantas_. Tantas cosas que podían salir mal. Cosas que no se repetirían y que, una vez llegaran a su fin, no habría manera de corregir. De rectificar y Daichi ya había cometido demasiados errores y no pequeños precisamente. En ese instante se encontraba sobre la cuerda floja, cualquier paso en falso y caería. No estaría tan preocupado si sólo fuera él, pero Suga estaba de por medio y no quería lastimarlo _más_. No quería ser igual que el tipo que le había hecho enfermar.

Pero era tan difícil. Koushi parecía renuente a sus avances. Lo rechazaba completamente y de cierta manera lo entendía. Porque enamorarse de su mejor amigo debía sonarle como una locura, sobre todo porque cuando estás enamorado de alguien no tienes ojos para otras personas y ese era el caso de Suga. Daichi era parte de su mundo, pero no estaba dentro de la pequeña burbuja en la que solían estar las personas que se miran y se sonroja y piensan _joder quiero estar contigo para siempre_.

Y era doloroso.

Pero Daichi no tenía tiempo para compadecerse de sí mismo. Comprende que el amor es algo que se construye todos los días y él estaba dispuesto a hacerle un castillo a Suga. Así que había esperado pacientemente durante semanas hasta ese día. Koushi no había respondido sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes y prefería pensar que se debía a la debilidad de su cuerpo y no que estaba siendo ignorado. Tenía la esperanza de que, cuando se vieran, en persona, Suga iba a comprender sus verdaderos sentimientos y entonces todo va a arreglarse. Porque a comparación de él, Suga era bueno viendo a través de las personas.

Sawamura miró el reloj de nuevo. El minutero avanzó un poco, pero sólo un poco. Era consciente de que debía prestar atención al profesor, que ya suficientes clases iba a perder cuando tuviera que ir a Tokio, porque le ganaron a Shiratorizawa y ahora representarían a Miyagi en las nacionales. Pero Daichi no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que pudiera hablar con él.

Y en ese escenario era fácil distraerse. Su mente se anticipaba a la situación y le hacía sentir escalofríos. Él tenía todo planeado o casi; al terminar las clases no asistiría al club. Había perdido permiso para ausentarse. En su lugar, tomaría el bus que lo llevaría al centro y cuya parada más cercana estaba a sólo una calle del hospital. Había comprado algunos chocolates de menta, porque sabía que eran los favoritos de Suga. Hubiera querido conseguir algunas flores —porque él era esa clase de chico— pero, aunque antes no lo había pensado a profundidad, había pensado que tal vez podrían ser mal gusto dada la situación. Tenía un papelito con todas las cosas que quería decir, porque le asustaba que el nerviosismo le hiciera olvidar alguna de ellas. Estaba preparado para mostrarse ante Suga a pecho descubierto. Decirle _todo_ y esperar que fuera suficiente para que al menos le diera una oportunidad (o lo considerara). Incluso había hecho una lista de todas las cosas que le gustaban de Koushi, pero era tan vergonzosa que aún no estaba seguro de querer recitar todo lo que había escrito.

Sus compañeros de clase se pusieron de pie repentinamente y él los imitó sólo por instinto, casi tirando su silla en el proceso. El profesor lo miró mal pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a despedir a la clase y a recordarles que la tarea era para la siguiente semana. En cuanto el hombre salió de la clase, las voces se elevaron y las risas se hicieron presentes. El ambiente más liviano, menos para Daichi que pensó que podría vomitar. En el buen sentido.

Sawamura guardó sus cosas rápidamente. Aunque todo lo que quedaba fuera era su libreta y un lápiz que apenas tocó durante la hora entera que duró la clase. Algunos de sus compañeros le sonrieron y le desearon suerte en los partidos que iniciarían al día siguiente. Él lo agradeció de corazón y salió del aula.

—Daichi —le llamó Asahi desde la puerta de su salón—. ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, quiero alcanzar la hora de visita.

—De acuerdo. Saluda a Suga de mi parte. Dile que tiene que vernos por la tv.

—Lo haré —responde Daichi y continuó su camino.

Asahi no sabía nada. Nada de nada. No sabía que a Suga le gustaban los chicos y ni si quiera los rumores que se esparcieron por la escuela le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Daichi tampoco le había dicho que se había dado cuenta de que a él le gustaba su amigo y Asahi tampoco había preguntado nada, pero eso era bastante normal viniendo de él. La estrella era reservada y tampoco le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Daichi quería contarle, decirle que estaba enamorado, pero si Suga le rechazaba, no quería que Azumane tuviera que tomar partido. Así que se reservaba el derecho, esperando que en el futuro pudiera soltarlo todo.

El capitán caminó por el pasillo. Consciente de las miradas de algunos de los alumnos. Aquellos que habían escuchado rumores sobre él y Suga y no les parecía que fueran _de esa forma_. Él quería ignorarlas, pero era difícil. No estaba acostumbrado a ser señalado y juzgado de esa forma. Siempre había vivido una vida normal, casi aburrida. Pero ya aprendería a lidiar con ello. La única razón por la que no había repartido puñetazos era porque no quería ser suspendido del equipo, pero después ya vería.

Daichi se detuvo frente a su pequeño casillero y se cambió los zapatos con cuidado de no caerse cuando se mantuvo en un solo pie. Eran pocos los alumnos que estaban en el club de «ir a casa», así que realmente no había tanta gente en la salida; una chica que parecía recuperarse de un feo resfriado y un chico tan ruidoso que bien podría ser amigo de Nishinoya y Tanaka.

Sawamura salió del edificio y atravesó el patio de la entrada con paso ligero. Sentía la necesidad de correr, pero se obligó a sí mismo a mantener la calma. Porque él no era impulsivo, pero aparentemente cuando se trataba de Suga sí. Y era desconcertante. Jamás había deseado _tanto_ encontrarse con alguien, estar _cerca_. Ni si quiera cuando creía que le gustaba Michimiya, o cuando era pequeño y quería capar a Santa en directo.

—Oh, Daichi —le saluda Yui al doblar la esquina, ella cargaba con su mochila y su abrigo—. ¿No entrenas hoy?

—Hola. No hoy voy de visita al hospital.

—¿Vas de visita con Sugawara? —preguntó con cautela.

—Sí. No hemos podido vernos por los entrenamientos y los exámenes y todo.

—Ya… —silencio. Parecía que iba decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

—Sí… entonces. Nos vemos luego.

—¡Daichi! —volvió a llamarle cuando apresuró el paso y entonces él se detuvo a mirarla—. Ah… eh… bueno. Estaba pensando en que tampoco hemos salido mucho últimamente. Sé que estás ocupado, que estamos ocupados, pero…

Daichi asintió, comprensivo. Durante un tiempo muy breve, cuando aún no sabía que Suga estaba enfermo, ellos se habían acercado. No habían tenido citas, ni nada por el estilo, pero a veces iban juntos hasta la parada del bus o de compras al distrito comercial. Simplemente se habían vuelto más íntimos. Ella era su amiga (la mejor que había tenido, probablemente) y no podía culparla por preguntarse por qué se había alejado de repente. No era que lo hiciera con saña, pero tampoco quería darle razones a Suga para desconfiar de él. De sus sentimientos.

—Bueno… en realidad, querría usar ese tiempo para estar con Suga… Ya sabes.

Ella hizo una expresión extraña, pero Daichi nunca había sido bueno descifrando los sentimientos de la gente, así que no supo lo que significaba. Pensaba que debería preguntarle, pero no lo hizo y ni si quiera él sabía qué lo detenía. Finalmente ella asintió y le sonrió, pero no se sentía del todo bien.

—Saluda a Sugawara de mi parte —le dijo.

—Lo haré… ¿Michimiya?

—¿Sí?

—Tal vez, cuando Suga se encuentre mejor, podamos ir a ver una película. Invita a tus amigas también.

—…Claro.

Daichi se sintió satisfecho con esa respuesta y se marchó. Demasiado enfocado en la misma cosa que le había tenido con la cabeza en las nubes desde que se levantó esa mañana. Había perdido algo de tiempo con esa charla, así que se permitió caminar más rápido. Sólo un poco. Caminó hasta la parada del autobús a unas calles de la escuela y después de unos minutos abordó. El trayecto sintiéndose más largo que nunca en su vida.

Al llegar a su parada, Daichi bajó por la parte trasera del bus y a la sombra de un árbol revisó que los chocolates se encontraran en buen estado. Estaban en otoño, así que no deberían estar derretidos, pero uno nunca sabía. También se tomó unos segundos para palpar el bolsillo de su pantalón y asegurarse de que tenía su discurso allí, sólo en caso de que lo necesitara. En caso de que estuviera tan nervioso que se le olvidara su propio nombre.

Cada paso que se acercaba al hospital sus piernas perdían fuerza. Se sentía como de gelatina. Como si pudiera derretirse al sol, pero al mismo tiempo tan valiente como no había sido en su vida. Y era tan extraño y fascinante al mismo tiempo. Por una parte, estaba asustado de ser rechazado, pero la ilusión de que no fuera así latía fuerte en su pecho. Tenía una corazonada y planeaba seguirla.

El lobby del hospital estaba medianamente lleno. Todo tranquilo principalmente a que la puerta para las emergencias estaba del otro lado del edificio. Daichi se frotó las manos sobre el pantalón del uniforme y avanzó hasta la recepción donde un par de enfermeras hacían papeleo enfundadas en sus trajes blancos. Durante ese breve segundo, se le ocurrió que, tal vez hubiera sido mejor cambiarse y estar más presentable, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para volver a casa.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sawamura Daichi —saludó a la enfermera—. Vengo a visitar a Suga…wara Koushi de la habitación 418.

Ella asintió tranquilamente, deteniéndose un poco en su uniforme y luego procediendo a buscar algo en la computadora. Probablemente para asegurarse de que no estaban en la lista de personas que no debían dejar pasar o que Suga no estaba en revisión con el doctor en ese mismo instante.

—Sugawara-kun está en el jardín central. Ve por ese pasillo y al llegar a la máquina expendedora, gira a la derecha. La salida al jardín está sobre ese pasillo a la izquierda.

—Muchas gracias —le respondió a la mujer con una pequeña reverencia y sintiéndose bastante mejor. Si Suga había salido de su habitación era porque se sentía mejor y podía hacerlo. Eso eran grandes noticias. Las mejores.

Su corazón latía a mil.

Daichi hizo su camino hasta el jardín impulsado por la expectativa. De repente, sintió que no necesitaba la tonta nota que había escrito, tal vez los nervios lo habían vuelto tontamente valiente e impulsivo, pero realmente no le importaba, todo lo que quería era poder sacárselo del pecho y ser tomado en serio, aún si no era correspondido en ese momento. O nunca.

Sawamura divisó la puerta de cristal que dividía el exterior del interior. Con las manos hormigueantes, la deslizó y la brisa de fuera le sacudió sus cortos mechones de pelo negro. El efecto fue como como el de un borracho que sale al aire libre. Se sintió de repente más lúcido, más tranquilo. La euforia seguía allí, pero su mente cooperaba y trabajaba mejor que nunca. Se sentía capaz de resolver todas las ecuaciones diferenciales del planeta y gritar Suga te amo con la voz temblorosa y las orejas teñidas de rojo.

_Suga te amo._

Sí, lo amaba.

Daichi divisó la mata de cabello platinado cerca de la esquina más alejada del jardín, a la sombra de un árbol. Fue difícil, porque había muchos pacientes y enfermeras en la plaza. Algunos caminaban con lentitud y con ayuda. Algunos permanecían sentados en las banquitas de concreto. El jardín era más grande de lo que había imaginado y, además, rompía totalmente con la estética blanca y plana del interior. Ahora entendía porque muchos de los enfermos parecían preferir estar allí, pero no se perdió como Suga había elegido sentarse lejos de las flores.

El capitán tomo una gran bocanada de aire, enderezó su postura lo mejor que pudo y avanzó. Recortando metros lentamente. Se sentía caminar como en cámara lenta y por un instante se sintió como en una de esas películas que solían pasar por la tv, donde los protagonistas _por fin_ tenían su momento. La brisa soplaba suave. Las hojas de los árboles caían y cuando Suga sonrió el mundo se iluminó y dejó de moverse por completo.

Sólo que no le sonreía a él.

Hashimoto apareció en su campo de visión por primera vez. Llevaba en las manos un par de jugos de naranja y dijo algo que hizo reír a Koushi. Aparentemente acababa de volver de comprar en la máquina. Vestía unos jeans un poco ajustados y un hoodie de color gris verdoso.

De repente, Daichi sintió los pies como de plomo y la duda lo asaltó por primera vez en el día. Se sintió _inseguro_. Porque a Suga le gustaba ese chico. Universitario, guapo y aparentemente lo suficientemente bueno como para enfermar de amor por él. Y se sentía tan pequeño viéndolos juntos que por un instante pensó que sus piernas se moverían y lo sacarían de allí.

Pero no lo hicieron.

En su lugar, lo llevaron con paso firme hasta ellos. Estaban sentados demasiado juntos. _Demasiado._ Tal vez fue la presión del momento, pero Daichi lo vio en cámara lenta. La forma en la que Hashimoto llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Suga y acercó su rostro al suyo. Tal vez era su imaginación o tal vez no, pero no podía dejar que _eso_ pasara.

—¿Daichi? —la voz de Suga lo sacó del trance en el que sus sentimientos lo habían sumido. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta, pero su mano había sujetado con fuerza el hombro de Suga y lo había echado un poco hacía atrás.

Sus manos temblaban. No tenía voz.

—Oh, Sawamura-kun. Que sorpresa. ¿Eh? ¿Te sientes enfermo o por qué esa cara?

—No seas sínico —le dijo y quería decirlo, pero sabía que no era el lugar para hacerlo. Aún así, no podía parar—. ¿No te bastó con lastimarlo una vez? ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz? —continuó y su cuerpo se movió inconscientemente para cubrir a Suga. Alejarlo de su mirada—. Él es un gran chico y no se merece que tú juegues con él como si…

Una mano sobre su hombro.

—Daichi, basta —le pidió Koushi, de pie a su espalda.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes? —pregunta porque realmente no lo entiende. Le tiembla todo el cuerpo—. Es culpa suya que…

—Por favor, Daichi. Basta ya —sus palabras son amables pero su tono de voz es severo.

No sabe que expresión está poniendo en ese instante. Porque está triste, enojado, confundido y muy frustrado. Las manos le tiemblan y la voz también. Quiere decirle que se detenga, que no _tiene_ que seguir excusándolo, pero sus ojos le dicen que no le va a permitir faltarle a respeto o culparlo o herirlo.

—Suga, te amo —le dice y su voz es débil, casi un susurro suplicante.

_Suga te amo, pero, ¿por qué duele tanto hacerlo?_

—Daichi… Haru y yo estamos juntos —suelta y una patada en la cara hubiera dolido menos—. No tienes por qué seguir haciendo esto. Voy a estar bien.

Y le dedicó una sonrisa que decía gracias, pero que también le hacía lucir triste.

Aun así, Daichi _entendía_. Imponer su amor sólo iba a causar más problemas de los que él quería solucionar. Él nunca tuvo una oportunidad en primer lugar porque el corazón de Suga siempre estuvo lleno de alguien más. En las pelis, todo se soluciona con perseverancia, pero en la vida real eso podría ser molesto para el cortejado y él no quería que Suga lo deteste. Sí, Haru le había dañado, pero había sido su decisión permanecer con él y debería ser capaz de respetar esa decisión. Aunque le doliera.

Sawamura asintió. Sus sentidos adormecidos, como si le hubieran anestesiado. Sus manos buscaron dentro de su mochila y extrajeron la caja de chocolates. Se la entregó a Suga y le apuñaló justo en el pecho la forma en la que pareció dudar en si debía aceptar su regalo o no. Lo aceptó, sin embargo, pero Daichi no se quedó a ver qué cara había puesto. Le susurró algo que él esperaba se entendiera como _que te recuperes, los chicos esperan que los apoyes durante los partidos._ Y se marchó con el corazón en un puño.

Al salir sacó la nota que había guardado en su bolsillo, la apretó entre sus dedos y la depositó en el cesto de la basura, mientras intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que está haciendo lo correcto al respetar los sentimientos de su mejor amigo.

_Suga, te amo y por eso quiero que seas feliz._


	12. Garabatos de tinta

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Se sentía un poco adormecido; el cuerpo ligero y la mente nublada. Habían pasado tantas cosas en las últimas horas que simplemente no podía procesarlo. Sentía como si, al salir de ese trance, fuera a colapsar por completo. Demasiadas emociones, demasiadas palabras que sonaban como un sueño del que tenía que despertar o morir en el intento.

Suga aún podía sentir sobre su hombro la presión de la mano de Daichi; fuerte, cálida, _protectora_. Detrás de sus párpados podía ver su expresión, fiera y llena de preocupación. Y en sus oídos se había quedado grabada su voz, imponente, casi autoritaria, pero tan temblorosa como una hoja flotando en la brisa de otoño. Era tan contradictorio y sin sentido que, si no fuera porque aún tenía entre sus manos la caja de chocolates, hubiera pensado que jamás sucedió.

Haru se sentó a su lado, con su cabello negro teñido de naranja por el atardecer. Suga miró su silueta apenas de reojo. Una mancha borrosa de colores cálidos. Se quedaron en silencio, porque aparentemente ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que decir. Suponía que la situación los había tomado a ambos con la guardia baja. Koushi jamás creyó que Daichi sería capaz de reclamarle a Haru de la forma en que lo hizo y en parte se sentía avergonzado. El único culpable de todo ese malentendido era él.

La caja de chocolates se sentía helada bajo sus dedos.

—Así que… ¿estamos juntos? —la voz de Haru es suave, pero se escuchó demasiado fuerte en medio de la pequeña y silenciosa habitación.

El agujero en el pecho de Suga se hizo más grande.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz débil. De repente se sentía como si pudiera vomitar todas las flores del mundo—. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que él… para que dejara de decir tonterías.

—No lo mal entiendas. No me molesta, sólo fue sorpresivo… Sawamura-kun es un chico un poco…

—¿Despistado? Sí, pero sólo con los sentimientos de la gente… No es que él sea del tipo cruel —se apresura a defenderlo a pesar de todo—. Sólo… no lo hace a propósito. Estoy seguro de que Michimiya piensa lo mismo.

—Oh, su amiga de la escuela media. La que ha estado enamorado de él desde hace años.

—No lo entiendo… pensé que ella le diría que nosotros…

—¿Qué estamos saliendo, aunque no lo estamos?

—No me mires de esa forma. Alguien debía detener a Daichi. Lo que él cree que siente por mí no es…

—Real. Sí, lo has dicho mucho últimamente. Y se te ocurrió que si ella sabía de lo _nuestro_ se lo diría a él y desistiría —Suga no lo miraba, demasiado avergonzado de sus propias acciones, de sus mentiras—. Pero no funcionó.

—Lamento todo lo que te dijo… no te lo merecías.

—Koushi —colocó una mano sobre pierna—. Ya te lo dije, no estoy enojado, pero ¿no crees que ya es demasiado? Quiero decir, no importa lo que digas o hagas, _aún_ estás enamorado de él y sería fácil apoyarte en todo esto si él fuera... no sé, un completo idiota, pero no lo es, es un buen chico. Un poco denso, pero un buen chico, al fin y al cabo.

—Y es precisamente por eso que no puedo dejar que haga algo tan tonto como salir con alguien a quien no quiere.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no te quiere?

—Él no me quiere de _esa_ forma.

—¿Y si sí te quisiera de _esa_ forma?

Suga se quedó sin palabras. Su cerebro haciendo corto circuito por ese conjunto de letras que nadie se había atrevido a decir en voz alta. Ni si quiera él mismo. Había estado tan asustado de responder esa pregunta, incluso de forma hipotética porque nunca había sido fan de herir sus propios sentimientos ni de hacerse falsas ilusiones. Aún en ese momento no estaba seguro de querer responderla. Pero que tal sí…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

—Koushi, ¿sigues despierto? Tengo buenas noticias —irrumpió su padre en la habitación. Su cabello estaba desordenado, aún vestía el traje de la oficina y cargaba su maletín de cuero café—. Oh, tienes visitas.

—Buenas noches, Sugawara-san —saludó Haru.

—Hashimoto-kun —le respondió él con fría desconfianza. Suga sabía lo que su padre pensaba de su amigo, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. No le gustaba, era demasiado _exótico_. Vestía como esos chicos rebeldes de las películas americanas. Esos van en moto, chaqueta de cuero y perforaciones que en Japón aún eran tan tabú como los tatuajes. No era el tipo de amigo al que su padre estuviera acostumbrado que tuviera. Daichi y Asahi eran… bueno, más comunes.

Por un momento, Koushi pensó que su padre no diría nada más. Su expresión era seria, la misma cara que usaba para hacer negocios. Creyó que esperaría a que Haru se marchara para decirlo. Pero no fue así. El hombre simplemente se acomodó a su lado y continuó.

—Recibí una llamada esta tarde, por fin han encontrado un doctor que puede ayudar con tu problema. Van a operarte mañana mismo en Tokio. Ellos querían esperar tres días más, pero he logrado convencerlos. ¿No es fantástico? —la voz del hombre era serena, pero Suga pudo ver el alivio en sus facciones endurecidas.

Koushi miró a su padre y luego a su amigo. Haru fruncía el ceño, como si quisiera decirle _algo_ , pero no se sintiera con el derecho de hacerlo. El ambiente cargado de sentimientos encontrados.

Suga sintió que su garganta se cerraba y el aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones. Él sabía lo que significaba y, aun así, no pudo evitar entrar en pánico cuando sintió que se asfixiaba. Las flores de su interior matándolo lentamente. Su padre lo recostó y colocó el oxígeno en su nariz y boca mientras Haru presionó el botón de pánico y los doctores y enfermeras se apresuraban a estabilizarlo. Lo lograron antes de que pudiera perder la consciencia por la falta de oxígeno y aun así fue doloroso expulsar las cinco rosas amarillas que se habían atorado en su sistema respiratorio. Sabían a sangre y a clorofila.

Sabían a final.

—Sugawara-san, los papeles para el traslado a Tokio han llegado, debe bajar a firmarlos— dijo el doctor a su padre. Nadie le preguntó qué decisión tomaría. Era un hecho que tendría que operarse y él ni siquiera tenía ganas de oponerse.

Débil como un moribundo, Koushi luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos hasta que la puerta se cerró. Había un sentimiento extraño en su pecho. Algo similar a la nostalgia, casi como si fuera a extrañar todo ese sufrimiento… O tal vez simplemente iba a extrañar haber querido tanto a Daichi Sawamura. ¿Sería demasiado masoquista de su parte querer llorarle una última vez? Probablemente, pero aun así no lo hizo.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, el sol había caído por completo y su habitación se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad. No recordaba en qué momento había quedado rendido por el estrés del día y aun así se sentía lo suficientemente cansado como para volver a dormirse. Le ardía la garganta, le dolía el pecho y no podía respirar con normalidad. Pronto se dio cuenta de que seguía conectado al oxígeno, probablemente como precaución a su reciente crisis.

Cuando su cerebro terminó de encenderse, Suga se dio cuenta de no se había despertado de forma natural, había alguien haciendo ruido en la habitación. Ruidos sutiles, casi invisibles, pero que habían logrado alertarlo. Su vista aún estaba nublada por el sueño, sumándose a ello la oscuridad de la pieza. Podía distinguir una figura femenina, pero nada más.

—Oh, lo siento. Te desperté— le dijo la suave voz de la enfermera que se encargaba de él por las noches. No recordaba su nombre.

—Está bien… —respondió él con voz ronca y débil.

—¿Quieres tomar la cena? Te dormiste antes de poder hacerlo.

—No… —respondió y se forzó a seguir hablando pese al dolor—. No tengo hambre. Gracias.

—De acuerdo. Sólo vine a asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden. Vuelve a dormir, tu traslado es mañana a primera hora.

Suga asintió, pero no estaba seguro de si ella logró verlo. Tampoco era que importara demasiado. Koushi se acomodó nuevamente entre las sábanas, sobre el colchón duro. Estaba demasiado agotado como para pensar en cualquier cosa.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —dijo ella de repente y Koushi abrió los ojos de nuevo, apenas un par de rendijitas. Ella había abierto la puerta, luz del pasillo filtrándose dentro. La vio acercándose devuelta a su cama—. Un chico llamado Hashimoto me pidió que te diera esto. Dice que es _muy_ importante. Que debes leerlo antes de tu operación —ella se río—. Fue como una escena de película. Descansa, Sugawara-kun.

Koushi recibió un trozo de papel de la enfermera y la vio marcharse. La oscuridad inundando de nuevo la habitación cuando cerró la puerta detrás de su rechoncha figura. Suga se quedó muy quieto. Suspiró. Sospechaba que lo que sea que Haru hubiera enviado era una de sus maneras de convencerlo de _pensar_ la situación y no estaba seguro de querer lidiar con ello en ese instante. Así que, con algo de culpa, guardó la nota dentro del ejemplar de _The Shining_ que estaba leyendo e intentó conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, fue la voz de su padre la que lo despertó. Le recordó un poco a esas mañanas de domingo, cuando iban todos en familia a ver algún partido de vóley y su voz era tan suave que se sentía como parte de cualquier sueño infantil y absurdo que estuviera teniendo en ese instante.

Koushi abrió los ojos. Se sentían pesados e irritados, pero luchó contra esa sensación y se obligó a mantenerlos abiertos. Por un instante, creyó sentir la mano de su padre acariciando su cabeza, pero la sensación se desvaneció demasiado rápido y no pudo estar seguro. Podría ser, su padre últimamente hacía cosas que antes no hacía y estaba bien… o eso suponía. No estaba seguro de como tomarlo.

—Vamos, Koushi. Tienes que enderezarte. El doctor va a venir a quitarte todo esto para que puedan llevarte a Tokio.

Suga obedeció sin decir una palabra. Percatándose por primera vez de que el sol ni si quiera había salido. Afuera todavía estaba tan oscuro como cuando se fue a dormir, pero la habitación estaba iluminada por la bombilla de la pequeña lámpara de noche en una mesita. Su padre le ayudó a sentarse en la cama y mientras una enfermera lo desconectaba de todas las máquinas a las que llevaba enchufado por semanas, el hombre guardó todas sus cosas en una maleta.

—Eso no… —logró decir Suga cuando su padre se disponía a guardar su libro—. Llevaré eso conmigo—. Agregó y su papá no lo cuestionó.

Fue cuestión de minutos hasta que todo estuvo listo. Koushi se sentía vacío allí donde las intravenosas habían sido desconectadas de su brazo, pero la sensación de la falta de agujas bajo su piel no se comparó con la soledad de su pecho y las repentinas nauseas que comenzó a experimentar mientras se vestía. 

Él no quería, pero su padre insistió en llevarlo en silla de ruedas hasta la ambulancia donde lo recibieron su médico de cabecera y un par de enfermeras que, rápidamente, le recostaron en la camilla y le conectaron el oxígeno. Su suéter de lana marrón picándole la piel y el libro de suspenso quemándole los dedos.

El viaje a Tokio se sintió como una eternidad —aunque tal vez lo fue—. Se sintió claustrofóbico. Cuatro paredes metálicas aprisionándolo y robándole el aire a cada respiración. Tuvo una crisis respiratoria a la mitad del camino y otra menos fuerte casi al final. Tres flores de gran tamaño y dos medianas saliendo de sus pulmones, empapadas de saliva, sangre y sentimientos que se había tragado por años a causa del miedo. Sentimientos que desaparecerían en cuestión de horas.

Y Suga no estaba seguro de sentir alivio por ello.

Su padre se encargó del papeleo mientras él era trasladado a una habitación más pequeña e insípida que la que había tenido en Miyagi. Afuera, el otoño mantenía las nubes llenas de lluvia y pintadas de gris, un paisaje que amenazaba con volverse una tormenta de esas en las que los relámpagos iluminan el cielo cada dos minutos y los truenos te erizan la piel. O tal vez sólo era su imaginación.

Koushi miró el libro junto a su mesita de noche.

Una de las enfermeras le había preguntado si quería entregárselo para dárselo a su padre, pero él se había negado. Ella le miró extraño, pero no lo cuestionó, suponía que pensaba que sólo buscaba algo para entretener los nervios antes de la operación. Así que allí se quedó, sobre la superficie plana y un poco gastada por los años de uso. La portada de cartón doblada de una esquina y los colores del título desgastado por los años. 

Sentía curiosidad. Porque estaba seguro de que no había palabras que Haru pudiera decir que lo convencieran de que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto y, aun así, estaba asustado. Tal vez su determinación no era tan fuerte. Tal vez simplemente estaba cansado. En cualquiera de los casos quería leer la nota.

—Entrarás a anestesia en una hora —anunció el médico con voz impersonal. Su padre entrando detrás del hombre.

Suga tembló y su padre suspiró aliviado.

_Es lo mejor. Es lo correcto._

En la mente de Koushi, la imagen sonriente de su madre apareció. Ojitos brillosos, cabello al viento. Vestido ligero de verano y un sombrero que le protegía del sol. La foto que mantenían en el altar familiar y que habían tomado el mismo día que le dijeron que estaba embarazada. La imagen fugaz que no se comparaba con lo que fue al final de sus días. Ojos hundidos, piel gris y cabello opaco. Voz débil que llamaba a su esposo cada que veía a su hijo. Una flor que se marchitó lenta y dolorosamente. Una flor obstinada. Convencida de que todo se arreglaría. Que saldrían adelante.

_Es lo mejor. Es lo correcto._

—Koushi, tu equipo está jugando en este momento.

La voz de su padre le hizo salir de sus propios pensamientos. Al principio no muy seguro de lo que esas palabras significaban. Sin embargo, todo cobró sentido al levantar la vista y posarla en la pequeña y vieja tv en la que no había reparado hasta ese instante. La imagen ni la mitad de nítida que la de las televisiones modernas, pero Suga podía distinguir a la perfección a las seis figuras erguidas en la cancha de color naranja. Uniformes negros y franjas anaranjadas. Expectativas en la mirada y ansias de comerse al mundo.

El corazón de Suga latió con fuerza. La piel se le erizó y la boca se le secó. Estaba pensando en lo grandioso que debían estarse sintiendo todos ellos cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Daichi que, en medio de esa cancha se veía diminuto y Koushi se dio cuenta, fue la primera vez que no supo leer su expresión. ¿Qué era lo que había en sus ojos? No estaba seguro. Generalmente Daichi era como un libro abierto para él, pero en ese instante…

Sawamura remató saque y su corazón saltó emocionado. 

—Es una lástima que no hayas podido ir… Tal vez en la universidad —dijo su padre y él asintió con un hueco en el pecho y lágrimas calientes mojando sus mejillas. Sabiendo que la fuente de su llanto era la mezcla de todas las malas experiencias que le habían tocado vivir en tan breve periodo de tiempo. 

Aún así, no podía apartar la vista. La emoción del partido lo envolvía lentamente, minuto a minuto. Su mirada más pendiente de Daichi de lo que le hubiera gustado. El hombre que amaba, haciendo algo que le encantaba. Daichi y el voleibol siempre habían sido eso para él. Si tan sólo hubiera podido controlar sus emociones, hubiera podido permanecer con ellos más tiempo.

Koushi tomó el libro.

Se sentía más pesado que de costumbre. O tal vez él sólo estaba demasiado débil. No importaba. Se las arregló para abrirlo de todas formas, sus hojas separándose justo en donde había metido la nota que había recibido la noche anterior. No había reparado mucho en ella en ese momento, pero ahora notaba que se trataban de un par de hojas de tamaño pequeño y de color amarillo. Hojas de una libreta para recados, seguramente. Hojas delgadas que podían cortarle un dedo si no tuviera el suficiente cuidado.

 _Cosas que me gustan de Suga_ :

Rezaba la primera parte línea de la nota. Y el corazón de Koushi se aceleró a niveles que ni él mismo creyó que fueran posibles, porque conocía esa letra y no era un recado de Haru. Aquellas palabras habían sido escritas por Daichi. Estaba seguro. Tenía grabada su caligrafía ordenada y pulcra, casi tanto como sus hábitos, su comida favorita y las cosas que le hacían reír.

_Cosas que me gustan de Suga:_

Volvió a leer.

_Me gusta su lunar. Es bonito y se arruga gracioso cuando sonríe._

Se detuvo de nuevo. Las manos temblorosas y el aire entrando con dificultad en sus pulmones. No estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que estaba leyendo. No parecía una carta dirigida a él, sino una simple lista sin destinatario. Una forma de reafirmar _eso_ que él se había estado negando por semanas porque parecía tan irreal que sus propios anhelos se volvieran realidad que estaba aterrado de hacerse ilusiones.

_Me gusta su cabello. Parece suave, pero tengo miedo de que, si le pido permiso para tocarlo, me golpee en el estómago._

_Me gusta su sonrisa. Brilla más que cualquiera que haya visto._

_Me gusta la forma en la que siempre logra entender los sentimientos de las personas. Hubiera sido un gran apoyo para los de primero si hubiera podido venir al club._

_Me gusta lo dedicado que que es; con el voleibol, con la escuela, con sus amigos e incluso su familia._

_Me gustan sus ojos. Su color y su forma. La manera en la que brillan cuando algo le gusta… ~~me gustaría que brillaran mucho cuando estamos juntos.~~_

_Me gusta la forma en la que camina, como si el mundo fuera el paraíso y no hubiera nada de que preocuparse._

_Me gusta la forma en la que se preocupa por mí. ~~Porque, aunque se preocupa igual por todos sus amigos~~ , me hace sentir especial. _

_Me gusta la forma de sus labios. Delgados y rosados (No hables mucho sobre esto o pensará que ~~quieres besarlo~~ y, aunque quieres, no queremos asustarlo)._

_Me gusta Suga, me gusta mucho y me siento como un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta de que probablemente me ha gustado por años (disculparme por eso)._

Palabras sueltas, frases sin terminar y tachadas con bolígrafo. El resto de la nota era un poco más de lo mismo. Los pensamientos de Daichi. Daichi hablando consigo mismo. Diciéndose lo que tenía permitido expresar para no incomodarlo. Párrafos enteros resumidos en frases que pretendían no asustarlo, o alterarlo. Para que no huyera como había estado huyendo. Para que _comprendiera_ que sus palabras no eran vacías, que se preocupaba por él.

Al final de la nota, en letras pequeñas, decía:

_Respetar la decisión que Suga tome, sea la que sea, es lo más importante._

_En resumen, no seas un idiota._

Suga no se percató del momento en que las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de sus ojos. La piel de su rostro se sentía estirada por el llanto seco sobre ella. Su corazón seguía latiendo con tanta fuerza que lo escuchaba en sus oídos, como los tambores de algún festival en verano donde hay multitudes, fuegos artificiales y comida deliciosa. Se sentía eufórico, pero no podía gritar. ¿Tenía permitido sentirse bien? ¿Era correcto que se dejara tranquilizar por garabatos en tinta que ni si quiera eran para él?

¿Pero no lo hacía eso más real? Daichi había tenido la intención de decirle todo eso, pero él lo había forzado a marcharse mintiéndole descaradamente. Al final, Sawamura había cumplido con la promesa que le había hecho en silencio: respetar su decisión. Y se había guardado todo eso por su bien…

¿Qué debía hacer? Hablar con Daichi, por supuesto, pero ¿cogería el teléfono después de todo lo que le hizo? Daichi no era del tipo rencoroso, pero Suga fue demasiado cruel la última vez. Había muchas cosas que aclarar, cosas que desmentir. Koushi aún no había podido decirle que todo ese tiempo había estado enfermo de amor por él. ¿Le creería? ¿O pensaría que era lástima? Y si cogía el teléfono, ¿por dónde debería empezar? Jamás se había permitido soñar con esa situación así que realmente no estaba preparado… Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a verlo… Sí, ir al gimnasio y verlo, pronto terminaría el primer set y se tomarían un descanso y entonces…

Tenía que verlo. _Debía_ verlo.

—Koushi, ¿qué haces? —preguntó su padre cuando lo vio ponerse de pie.

—Perdón, papá, tengo… tengo que salir un momento.

—¿Ahora?

—Es importante. Tal vez… Tal vez si hago esto no la necesite la operación.

—Escucha Koushi…

—Sugawara Koushi —interrumpió una enfermera asomándose por la puerta. No parecía haberse percatado de su pequeña charla—. Te trasladaremos a anestesiología en cinco minutos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literal, había esperado mucho poder escribir esta parte y aún así pienso que podría haber sido mejor :(   
> Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer <3


	13. Lágrimas para un amor correspondido

El pitido del silbato del árbitro sonó por toda la cancha, anunciando el final del set. Karasuno había ganado por poco el primer set contra Tsubakihara, lo que realmente fue una sorpresa. No porque Daichi fuera de los que subestiman a sus contendientes, porque no lo era, pero a simple vista no había ningún jugador que destacara demasiado, como había sido en el caso del Aoba Josai o Shiratorizawa. El Tsubakihara se parecía un poco a Nekoma, todos brillaban a su manera y se fortalecía mutuamente. 

Todos los cuervos podían sentir la tensión. Era la primera vez que pisaban la cancha de las nacionales y no querían irse a casa pronto. Ganar por poco no era ganar del todo, porque significaba que aún podían perder el siguiente set… y el siguiente. Daichi pensó que decir unas palabras de aliento serían de mucha ayuda, pero él mismo no se sentía con ánimo de pronunciarlas. Tenía la mitad de la cabeza en la cancha, y la otra, a cientos de kilómetros lejos de allí; en una habitación de hospital insípida y una figura de cabellos platino recostada en una cama que parecía tan incómoda como dormir sobre el concreto.

Karasuno se retiró de la cancha. Kiyoko ayudó a repartir las botellas de agua y todos bebieron en silencio antes de limpiar su sudor con pequeñas toallitas. El silencio permaneció brevemente, tiempo que el entrenador les dejó para relajarse antes de que comenzara la charla sobre la siguiente estrategia. La voz del entrenador Ukai era tranquila, Daichi pensó que tal vez quería transmitirles seguridad. Después de todo era normal que se sintieran un poco temerosos, aunque Sawamura sabía que el equipo no tardaría en recuperase. Siempre había alguien que lograba sacar al resto de las dudas que solían asaltarlos. Porque Karasuno era más fuerte que nunca, pero aún faltaba demasiado para demostrar que eran los mejores. 

Daichi miró alrededor, la voz del entrenador volviéndose cada vez más lejana. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y, aun así, inconscientemente, buscaba cabellos platinados entre la multitud. No había nada parecido, por supuesto. Suga debía estar en el hospital, acompañado de su novio y recuperándose lentamente.

Sawamura agitó levemente la cabeza, recordándose que se había prometido no pensar demasiado en eso. Porque el partido necesitaba de su concentración y, de todas formas, no había nada que pudiera hacer por Suga. Ya no. Excepto, tal vez, darle su espacio. Sin embargo, le ponía bastante ansioso pensar que, después de todo lo que había pasado, no pudieran volver a como eran antes. _Él_ no estaba seguro de poder volver a como era antes ahora que sabía que lo que realmente sentía por su mejor amigo no era cariño fraternal.

Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

—Hey, ¿todo está bien? —preguntó Asahi en voz bajita, con cuidado de no interrumpir al entrenador—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí. Estoy bien.

—Está bien sentirse un poco nervioso. Yo lo estoy.

Daichi sonrió por eso y respondió.

—Tú siempre estás nervioso.

Asahi se ruborizó ante la declaración y recompuso su gesto.

—Claro que no.

—¿Daichi? —le llamó Kiyoko y por un momento, pensó que ella lo reprendería por estar siendo ruidoso, pero ella continuó y dijo: —Tu móvil está sonando.

Sawamura frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién podría ser. Sus padres jamás se atreverían a llamar, por mucho que sus hermanos insistieran, porque sabían que no necesitaba de distracciones. Sus amigos dentro y fuera de Karasuno también eran conscientes de ello. Por un segundo, se le pasó por la cabeza la loca idea de que podría ser Suga; tal vez para animarlo, pero se negó a si mismo darse esperanzas y siguió adelante con sus suposiciones. Nadie le marcaría a menos que fuera una verdadera emergencia.

Discretamente, Daichi se apartó del círculo que había formado el equipo y se acercó hasta su maleta deportiva donde tenía ropa limpia, otras zapatillas, un poco de dinero para emergencias y el móvil. El timbre del teléfono era suave, demasiado. Él no habría logrado escucharlo nunca, si no hubiese sido por Kiyoko. Y es que generalmente no se encontraba en ambientes tan ruidosos como para tener que subirle un poco más el volumen.

Cuando el capitán abrió la maleta, el teléfono dejó de sonar. Probablemente había tardado demasiado en atender. Buscó entre su ropa el móvil y desbloqueó la pantalla, sólo para encontrarse con que no conocía el número del que habían marcado. No lo tenía registrado en su agenda, pero por el número de extensión sabía que era de Miyagi y que había llamado al menos tres veces antes de que Kiyoko lo escuchara.

La pantalla del móvil cambió abruptamente, mostrando una nueva llamada entrante. Para ese punto, Daichi se sentía un poco ansioso, no de contestar, sino de lo que le dirían al hacerlo. ¿Quién podría ser tan insistente y por qué? ¿Alguien había tenido un accidente? ¿Suga… estaría bien?

El pitido que hizo su móvil al responder sonó fuertemente dentro de su cabeza y los murmullos furiosos de los espectadores del partido se silenciaron de repente.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién habla? —respondió y no sabía si le faltaba el aliento por haber jugado un set completo o por los nervios.

—¿Sawamura-kun? —respondieron al otro lado y realmente no reconoció la voz

—Sí —respondió de nuevo.

—Habla Hashimoto —le dijo y de repente fue fácil para él reconocer su voz. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reparar en esto. Su cabeza se llenó de sentimientos mezclados que había logrado mantener a raya gracias a las nacionales, pero que ahora le ahogaban lentamente.

¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Pedirle que no se acercara a Suga? ¿Restregarle en la cara que lo había elegido a él? Hashimoto no parecía esa clase de chico, pero tampoco parecía del tipo que te rompe el corazón hasta enfermar y lo había hecho. El impulso de colgar era fuerte, pero todo lo que tuviera que ver con Suga le importaba, así que se resistió. Esperando en silencio a que continuara.

—Sé que soy la última persona a la que quieres escuchar, pero por favor, dame unos minutos.

—Estoy en medio de un partido —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Lo sé, pero es importante. Es sobre la salud de Koushi.

Esas seis palabras bastaron para que todas las emociones se disiparan y dieran paso únicamente a la preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre con él? —se apresuró a preguntar, con la guardia baja. No le gustó el tono de voz que Hashimoto había usado para hablar.

—Lo han trasladado a Tokio para extraer las flores de sus pulmones. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué…? —preguntó confundido. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Había leído todo sobre el hanahaki y sabía que la operación siempre era la última opción, porque significaba que el enfermo sería incapaz de enamorarse de nuevo a cambio de mantenerse con vida, pero Suga…— Pensé que ustedes… —expresó en voz alta.

—¿Puedes escucharme, por favor? No tenemos mucho tiempo —Daichi obedeció—. Koushi y yo no estamos saliendo. Nunca lo estuvimos.

Silencio y un colapso mental que no tenía desde que le dijeron que los bebes no salían de la tierra como papas.

—Pero si no eras tú, ¿entonces quién…? —preguntó con voz débil. De repente, se sentía como si todo lo que sabía fuera mentira. Hasta su propio nombre. El impacto de darse cuenta de que Suga le había estado mintiendo era… Bueno. Simplemente sin sentido. Ellos _jamás_ se habían mentido.

—Eso no importa ahora, ¿de acuerdo? _Tienes_ ir ahora mismo al hospital central de Tokio y ver a Koushi. Creo que está cometiendo un gran error al operarse.

Daichi estuvo a punto de aceptar sin rechistar, pero entonces recordó su último encuentro con su mejor amigo. La forma silenciosa en la que Koushi le pedía que, por favor, lo dejara en paz. ¿No se resumían todas las acciones de los últimos meses en eso? _Daichi, aléjate._

—No creo que quiera nada de mí… —dijo y hacerlo en voz alta fue realmente deprimente. 

—Créeme, quiere.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Nada de esto tiene sentido —dijo más para sí mismo. Muy confundido. Con la cabeza llena de preguntas.

—Si vas al hospital obtendrás todas las respuestas, pero no puedes dudar, no ahora.

Daichi abrió la boca para replicar, pero la voz del entrenador le interrumpió pidiéndole que entrara a la cancha. Cuando Sawamura miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que su equipo ya se había colocado en posición, los animadores habían avivado sus cantos y gritos y el árbitro caminaba hacía su podio con mirada seria. Del otro lado del móvil, sólo se podía escuchar el pitido continuo de una llamada en la que no hay nadie más.

—¿Daichi-san? —Llamó Tanaka, realmente desconcertado cuando le vio tomar sus cosas.

—Lo siento, es una emergencia.

—¿Está todo en orden? —Preguntó Takeda-sensei.

—Sensei, necesito ir al hospital ahora mismo —respondió sin dudar. Tragándose sus dudas y enfocándose en lo más importante; Suga no estaba bien de salud—. Sé que como estudiantes no podemos apartarnos de usted, pero _realmente_ tengo que ir.

Daichi miró a sus compañeros, esperando que entendieran que no los estaba dejando por gusto. En otra situación, no lo habría hecho. Pero entre el chico al que quería y el voleibol, estaba claro cual iba a elegir. Sin embargo, la mirada de disculpa no fue necesaria, todos asintieron en comprensión y silenciosamente le dieron su apoyo. Todos parecían comprender que él jamás haría de lado sus responsabilidades por cosas sin importancia. Probablemente ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que se trataba de Suga y tampoco quería decirles. Lo último que necesitaban era más distracción.

—De acuerdo. Iremos en tren hasta Miyagi —dijo el profesor, pero Daichi negó.

—No, es en Miyagi. Es aquí en Tokio. En el hospital central.

El profesor asintió y tomó sus cosas sin preguntar nada más. Después de un par de palabras con el entrenador Ukai y las autoridades encargadas de la organización del evento, partieron. Daichi usó algunos de sus ahorros para pagar el taxi hasta el hospital. Takeda-sensei se había ofrecido a hacerlo, pero sabía que esos fondos eran para los días que les quedaban en Tokio y no quería que eso generara problemas para los demás.

Sin embargo, tomar un vehículo privado antes que el bus hubiera supuesto una gran ventaja en Miyagi, pero en el caos de Tokio no, Daichi sintió que probablemente hubiera llegado antes corriendo. Cada segundo que pasó atrapado en el tráfico sus manos temblaban más y más. Sus dedos hormigueaban sobre la pantalla mientras, inútilmente, intentaba marcar el número de Hashimoto por más explicaciones sobre la situación de Suga.

Daba por hecho que no era buena. Sabía que la operación sólo se realizaba cuando había tantas flores en los pulmones que la oxigenación ya no funcionaba. Y la única razón por la que se generaban esas flores era amor no correspondido en su máxima expresión. Cuando a Daichi le rompió el corazón, lo único que le hizo sentir alivio fue pensar que al menos Suga se curaría, que podría ser feliz y tal vez, con el tiempo, podrían volver a como eran antes. Fue un golpe duro darse cuenta de que no sería así.

Lo que no entendía era, si Suga estaba tan mal como para operarse, ¿por qué el tipo que hasta hacía poco le había seguido el juego, ahora quería evitar que hiciera la única cosa que probablemente le salvaría la vida? ¿Qué clase de amigo tomaría una decisión como esa? No es como si yendo al hospital a visitar a Koushi el hanahaki fuera a desaparecer. No es como Daichi fuera el chico por el que Suga…

Oh.

La revelación cayó sobre su cabeza como un meteorito impactando sobre la superficie terrestre. Le rompió los huesos, le desgarró la carne e hizo de sus órganos trocitos microscópicos. Una explosión llena de fuego que le quemó las venas, le hizo ver la luz por primera vez y le hizo, preguntarse cómo es que había sido tan denso. O mejor dicho tan idiota. Porque siendo Suga tan trasparente como siempre había sido, debió haberlo notado en la forma en la que le sonreía, en la que sus manos rozaban lasa suyas al volver a casa después de un entrenamiento y en los mensajes de buenos días a los que él se acostumbró tanto que ni si quiera llegó a pensar que tenían otro significado; _buen día, que estés bien, me importas._ Cosas que no hacía con ningún otro de sus amigos, pero que entre ellos era tan común que rápidamente lo archivó en las cosas que sólo hacías con tu mejor amigo.

Joder, ahora era tan claro que se sentía avergonzado.

Ahora comprendía la mitad de las acciones de Koushi en los últimos meses y no podía sentirse peor por ello. Claro. Suga no lo quería cerca porque le lastimaba la incertidumbre de sus sentimientos, porque a él se le había ocurrido que quizás le gustaba Michimiya y decírselo sin estar realmente seguro, sólo suponiendo. Koushi lo rechazaba porque no quería que fuera infeliz y mierda, para alguien que estaba muriendo, eso había sido lo más noble que podría haber hecho.

Suga había sido el mejor amigo de todos hasta el final. 

Pero ellos nuca habían sido únicamente eso y si Sawamura no hubiera estado tan cegado por lo _normal,_ lo común, entonces tal vez se hubieran ahorrado un par de corazones rotos. ¿Aún estaban a tiempo de sanar? Ambos habían hecho y dicho cosas especialmente hirientes basándose en cosas que creían y no que sabían a ciencia cierta y tal vez ese había sido el problema desde el principio; habían dado por hecho que se conocían mejor que nadie, que olvidaron que a veces las palabras también eran necesarias.

El taxi se estacionó en la entrada del hospital. Sawamura pagó y se adentró hacia la recepción tan rápido como pudo. El capitán podía escuchar a su profesor seguirle el paso, pero él no quiso detenerse a dar explicaciones, porque si lo que pensaba era cierto y Suga era operado, de nada habría servido darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran mutuos. No podía demorar más tiempo, ya había perdido meses enteros.

—Buenos días —dijo sin aliento y voz temblorosa. Estaba muy asustado. Asustado de que fuera demasiado tarde, asustado de que no hubiera una solución. ¿Así se habría sentido Suga todo ese tiempo? —¿Podría decirme cuál es la habitación de Sugawara Koushi? Necesito verlo ahora mismo, es una emergencia.

La enfermera le miró con indiferencia, demasiado acostumbrada a gente que está al borde de un colapso nervioso. Se limitó a pedirle un momento antes de mirar el monitor de su computadora y teclear algunos datos.

Takeda-sensei preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Sugawara-kun? ¿Él está aquí?

—Lamento no haberle dicho antes, sensei. No quería preocupar a los chicos —se disculpó con la ansiedad recorriéndole cada nervio.

—¿Él está bien…?

—No lo sé.

—Lo siento —interrumpió la enfermera—. Sugawara Koushi está siendo preparado para entrar en el quirófano. Pero podrán visitarlo mañana a primera hora en la habitación 184, si el paciente se encuentra con ánimos de visitas.

—No lo entiende —insistió Daichi—. Hay algo que tengo que decirle antes de esa operación.

Ella dirigió una mirada rápida a los policías de la entrada y dijo:

—Lo siento, pero no puedes pasar en este momento.

Daichi sintió que era cada vez más difícil respirar. No pensaba con claridad y sentía que el mundo terminaría en cualquier momento. De repente, el peso de su propia incompetencia le estaba aplastando y por primera vez en su vida, no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer. Una parte de él se sentía egoísta queriendo arrebatarle a Suga la oportunidad de seguir adelante, pero otra simplemente estaba convencida de que aún podían lograrlo, juntos. Que sólo necesitaban una oportunidad.

—Vamos, Sawamura-kun —dijo el profesor guiándolo con una mano en su espalda hasta la salida—. Ella ha dicho que podemos venir mañana. Sugawara-kun va a estar bien. Tal vez, aún puedas jugar el final del set si volvemos ahora y cuando ganen, podrás venir a contársel… ¡Sawamura-kun! ¡Hey!

Daichi tragó pesadamente mientras sus piernas se movían rápidamente hacia el interior del hospital. Ni si quiera en su afán por no dejar caer un balón había corrido tan rápido y las voces de los hombres de seguridad y su propio profesor intentando detenerlo sólo eran una motivación más. El sudor escurría por su frente mientras doblaba a la izquierda y subía unas escaleras, esquivando gente en silla de ruedas y muletas. No miraba hacia atrás, demasiado concentrado en encontrar la habitación de Suga, de la que, con suerte, no habría salido aún.

Daichi era consciente de que, irrumpir de esa forma en un hospital, sin autorización, podía llevarlo a hacer servicio comunitario, dejaría una mancha en su expediente para las universidades y le traería un castigo de por vida por parte de sus padres, pero nada de eso era mínimamente relevante. Si tan sólo pudiera verlo, estaba seguro de que Suga entendería. Estaba seguro de que Suga sabría porque estaba allí y no se operaría. 

Estaba cansado de esperar las oportunidades. Tenía que ir por ellas si quería llegar a algún lado.

Daichi tuvo la suerte de pasar justo frente al ascensor cuando las puertas se estaban abriendo. Dentro no había nadie, por lo que entrar y cerrar las puertas le permitió perder a los policías por un momento, aunque, como había anunciado sus intenciones en la recepción, estaba seguro de que lo encontrarían rápido.

Presionó el botón del tercer piso y sin apartar la vista de la pantalla electrónica sobre las puertas, aguardó con el corazón en la garganta hasta su destino. Cuando finalmente llegó, salió corriendo de nuevo, empujando ligeramente a un enfermero que casi pierde el equilibrio, pero que estaba tan sorprendido que no le dijo nada.

Habitación 180.

Habitación 182.

Habitación 183.

_Habitación 184._

Sawamura se detuvo en el umbral. Sus piernas convirtiéndose en plomo junto con sus pulmones. Su corazón latiendo velozmente y su mente repitiendo el nombre del chico que amaba como recordatorio de sus convicciones.

Daichi abrió la puerta.

—¿Sawamura-kun? —le llamó una voz al hacerlo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estarías jugando…

—Sugawara-san. Necesito hablar con Suga. Por favor —imploró casi sin aliento.

—¿Con Koushi? ¿No te lo dijeron en la recepción? Está en medio de la operación. Costó mucho trabajo, pero finalmente conseguimos un especialista que pudiera tratar su problema. Se lo llevaron hace unos diez minutos y no sé realmente cuánto tiempo va a tomar la cirugía, pero si quieres espe… ¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? No necesitas llorar. Una vez que la operación termine, Koushi va a estar mejor que nunca, lo prometo.

Daichi sintió su cara calentarse allí donde las lágrimas tocaban su piel, resbalándo. Ni si siquiera había sido consiente de que había empezado a hacerlo hasta que el padre de Suga se lo dijo. Ojalá estuviera llorando de alivio y no por su egoísmo de seguir siendo amado por el hijo del hombre que le miraba conmovido por su reacción. Sentía tantas cosas; tristeza por lo que pudo haber sido, rencor por sí mismo, decepción por lo que esperó que sucediera, porque en las pelis, en el momento más crítico los protagonistas siempre obtenían una segunda oportunidad.

Pero aquello no era una película, era la vida real y en la vida real, cuando desaprovechas una oportunidad, a veces no regresa nunca. Y Daichi dejó ir a Suga en el momento en que pensó que lo que sentía por él era amistad.

—¡Sawamura-kun! —llamó la voz de Takeda-sensei desde la puerta. Tal como había predicho, lo habían encontrado demasiado rápido—. No puedes entrar así.

—¿Sensei? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el padre de Suga mirando al personal de seguridad que sujetó a Daichi del brazo para escoltarlo fuera.

—Aparentemente tenía algo muy importante que decirle a Sugawara-kun —aclaró el profesor interponiéndose entre los policías y su alumno.

—¿Algo importante?

Daichi restregó sus manos en su rostro, limpiando la humedad que se había acumulado.

—Ya… realmente no importa —respondió con voz débil—. Ya no importa.

Daichi caminó fuera de la habitación con las piernas tan débiles que pensó que en cualquier momento tropezaría y no podría levantarse nunca. Su cabeza llena de todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho para impedir el desenlace que había tenido su historia con Sugawara Koushi. Sawamura se preguntó si, ahora que sabía que Suga no lo querría más, él enfermaría también de hanahaki.

En ese momento la respuesta se sentía como un sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, esta es la primera historia que hago para el fandom de Hiakyuu, así que estoy un poco nerviosa jaja. Espero haber plasmado la personalidad de los personajes de manera correcta y que ustedes disfruten de este trabajo tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirla. Sé que el Daisuga no es tan popular como el Kagehina, pero para mí son una de las ships más adorables. 
> 
> Esta historia va a contener bastante de angst, pero probablemente tendrá final feliz... Probablemente. Con el hanahaki nunca se sabe. 
> 
> En fin. Si eres de las personas que me seguían por el Drarry o el Asheiji y te decepcionó saber que este proyecto no era de ninguno de esos fandoms me disculpo jaja Pero espero que también puedas apoyar éste (? 


End file.
